Something's Missing
by InuLuver02
Summary: Three girls new to Twilight Town know nothing of what goes on in the shadows. These friends will soon find out though. Not a very good summary or title blah . AxelxOC DemyxxOC RikuxOC ZexionxOC?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty so this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, yay! Actually this is about the third time I rewrite it ^^; I'm trying though, so I would appreciate everyone's opinion :)

I created my own character along with my two friends because we are all Kingdom Hearts fiends (well maybe me more than them xD). So I hope you like them. The story would mostly be based off of part two, but with places and aspects from part one maybe some COM if I feel like it. Enough of my babble, go read please!

**[I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly, but perhaps in the future (if I become wealthy enough) I will :D I do however own Poxalam, Nyoxia and Elessari.]**

* * *

She watched the sun's rays fade, the sky mixing together purples and yellows. Sounds of laughter wafted through the air as her eyes shifted down upon her friends in front of the train station. The tower vibrated beneath her and the station's bell began to play its soothing tunes. The night would be upon them soon; the Heartless would be emerging. She stood up slowly and stretched, the wind blowing a nice spring breeze and flapping her trench coat. She looked down over Twilight Town and smiled; the view really was wonderful. Taking in a deep breath she moved towards the ledge and jumped off, her hair swirling wildly above her.

"**Poxa! What are you doing?" Nyoxia screeched running towards her with Elessari in tow. **

**She began to slow down as she reached the bottom and floated gently to the ground. "Do you forget that I have my powers?" Poxalam asked as her friends approached**

"**No but you get me nervous when you do that" Nyoxia explained with her hand over her chest **

"**Yeah like when you freak out when those nobodies come around" Elessari chuckled. **

"**I don't like the way they move! It's creepy, especially that one that twitches all the time" she cringed **

"**Oh I don't know, I kind of like it, it's flowy. Like the wind" Poxalam said as she began to move in a dusk-like fashion and the wind moved their clothes fluidly **

"**Gahh, stop I have a skirt on!" Nyoxia squealed as Elessari broke out into a fit of laughter. **

**Poxa stopped suddenly, sensing a swarm of nobodies nearby **

"**You feel it too?" Elessari asked. **

**The two girls nodded in confirmation. They took off down the hill towards the Sandlot. Upon arriving they stumbled onto a boy already fighting off a few Shadows and Dusks. They stopped abruptly to observe the scene "What's that in his hand?" Nyoxia asked **

"**I think it's a giant key" **

"**Ah, it's so cool" Poxa squealed. **

**They looked at her "What? It is" **

"**Seriously" Elessari squealed after. **

"**Who's that boy though? He's quite attractive" Nyoxia said **

"**I think I've seen him before" Elessari replied. **

"**Oh yeah, we have. He hangs around with those other three and the creepy chubby kid. The one that asked for your number" **

"**EW, don't remind me!" Elessari shuddered as Nyoxia laughed. **

"**I think his name is Roxas" Poxa added. **

**He turned to them suddenly as a Dusk took the chance to get him from behind **

"**Oh crap, let's go!" Elessari yelled pulling out her katanas and heading towards him. **

**The other two girls followed hurriedly pulling their weapons out as well. After a few minutes, Roxas got rid of the last Dusk and the girls caught their breath. **

**Elessari plopped down on the ground "Woo, that was awesome!" she exasperated as Nyoxia got down next to her **

"**Ah, my legs." **

**Roxas looked at them and then turned his attention to Poxalam**

"**Thanks for helping me out. Uh, how did you know my name?" **

"**Oh, well we've seen you around a lot with your friends and you're welcome" she replied. **

"**I'm Elessari!" she waved **

"**I'm Nyoxia" the other waved as she rubbed her leg **

"**And I'm Poxalam. Nice to meet you, but call me Poxa." **

"**Hi. You know, I've never really seen you guys around" Roxas replied **

"**Yeah, we're just sort of here and there" Poxa began **

"**Yeah because Poxa doesn't like being in crowds" Elessari said as Poxa glared at her. **

"**I think it's more because we're creeps" Nyoxia said nodding her head. **

"**That reminds me, why are you by yourself?" Poxa asked. He looked away for a moment then down at the key in his hand **

"**Well I sort of got this thing like two days ago. I don't really know why, it just appeared and somehow I knew what to do with it" he explained. **

"**Sounds like our story" Nyoxia replied **

"**I mean, it took me like a week to get the hang of mine" she said holding up her staff. **

"**Not me" Elessari beamed **

"**Shut up" Nyoxia retorted. **

"**Do you guys have some weird dudes after you?" he asked **

"**Besides the occasional creeps, uh no" Nyoxia replied **

"**Oh well yeah. These figures in black cloaks have been telling me some crap about my key. I don't know what to think" **

"**Aha! I told you! I knew I wasn't crazy, they are real!" Nyoxia yelled jumping up wildly. **

"**Alright Nox, calm down" **

"**No, because you're the one that was making fun of me" **

"**I don't recall that" Elessari said turning her head. **

**Poxa just sighed and turned back to Roxas "That's strange. We have seen them around once or twice, but weren't really sure what to make of it. Maybe we should check it out" **

"**Oo, yeah I want to do that!" Elessari piped in. **

**He looked around at the now receding light "I should get going; it's getting dark. You guys should too" he said as the key vanished in a shimmering glow. **

**"We were on our way anyway" Poxa replied. **

"**See you then" he waved as he walked off **

"**Bye Roxas" Els and Nox said in unison. **

"**Eh, was that your flirting voice Nox?" Els asked mockingly **

"**Shut up, I don't even know how to flirt" **

"**That's just what you want us to think!" **

"**I'm sick of you" Nyoxia said as she huffed on ahead. **

"**But brother, you can't leave me! Mother, tell her she can't ignore me" Elessari whined turning to Poxalam. **

"**What did I say about calling me mother? And stop calling her brother in public, someone's going to hear you!" she scolded as Elessari ran off to catch Nyoxia. **

**

* * *

**

**Poxa's eyes opened groggily as she looked at the glowing clock on the wall: 4:04 am. **_Ughh, why am I awake_ **she thought turning over, and closing her eyes. A tapping noise, followed by mumbling caused her to open them again. She looked at the window as the mumbling continued **_is_ _someone talking out there?_ **She released a heavy sigh, putting her hoodie on as she headed over and opened the window cautiously. The cold breeze blew into her face as she put her hood up and looked out **_there's no one here_

"**What are you doing man?" **_huh?_

**She looked down to see two cloaked figures sitting on the ledge. Her mouth stood agape as she listened. **

"**I'm observing the subjects" one said **

"**You dummy they're sleeping. What could you possibly observe? If they snore?" the other one replied shifting slightly. **

"**Well, that red haired girl likes lavender, she's kind of into dark stuff, she uses katanas, I think she can wield fire and she likes cats. One of them saw me in the window and scratched me. Stupid cats" he said pulling out his hand where a faint red mark resided. **

"**Who's telling you to be a peeping tom?" **

"**I am not! I'm observing the subjects!" he whined in response "Anyway, the other girl has cool water powers like me, she really loves pink too, oh and frilly stuff. She has a cute laugh and likes music; I think we're meant to be." **

"**Nobodies', don't have feelings" **_N__obodies?_

"**What? Sure we do, how would I be feeling then?" **

"**What are you feeling?" the other asked. **

**He stopped for a minute "I don't know, it's weird" he replied with uncertainty. **

"**Exactly. Hey, didn't you come here with Riku?" **_Riku, that sounds oddly familiar..._

"**Oh yeah, he went to go buy us some sandwiches" **

"**What? He actually let you do this?" **

"**What? He thought it was a good idea too" he whined. **

"**Unbelievable, to think they put **_**you**_** on my team, jeez." **

"**Hey don't be so mean. This is kind of fun and besides, Riku and I ruled out that the last girl must be for you." **

"**You two really don't have anything better to do, wait. Do you feel that?" They stopped and then shot their heads up towards her direction, their faces concealed by their hoods. She gasped, closing the window quickly **_oh crap_. **She took a few steps back and felt something behind her but was too slow to react. She fell onto her bottom with a thud and looked around **_uh..._ **She was surrounded by purple and black swirls and patterns that seemed to be alive **_this is kind of creepy_ **she thought getting up. **

"**You know it's rude to eavesdrop." **

**She turned to see the hooded figure from before, she recognized his voice. **

"**Well it's rude to sit outside people's windows and wake them up in the middle of the night" she replied folding her arms over her chest. **

"**Feisty eh?" he said with a smirk in his voice. **_Alright then creep_. **She was about to ask something when a dark swirling oval-portal thing appeared and the other guy from before came into view with a sandwich. **

"**Hey, this is where you took her. I should have known" he said taking a bite "Want some?" he offered the other **

"**No, you moron" he snapped shoving it away. **

"**Fine, jeez. Hey do you want some?" he asked Poxa approaching her **

"**Uh no thanks." **

"**That's cool, hey I'm Demyx" he greeted, extending his hand. **

**She shook it "I'm Poxalam" **

"**Nice to meet ya Pox. Oh, do you mind if I call you Pox? You can call me Dem or Dex, what ever you want" he rambled making her chuckle **

"**It's fine." She could see the bottom half of his face as he smiled **

"**Hey she laughed, she thinks I'm funny! This is great, isn't this great Ax – ow." The other guy hit him over the head **

"**Calm down already. You've wasted enough time. I'm Axel by the way. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he said tapping his head. **

**She just looked at him "Uh yeah, whatever. **_Creep_. **So uh, Demyx how do I get out of here or why am I here?" she asked turning away from Axel. **

"**She said my name, yay! You and I are going to be best friends from now on okay?" **

"**Sure" she chuckled again. He strangely reminded her of Nyoxia.**

"**Oh well I'm not really sure why he brought you here but getting out is easy. You just got to portal out, but I guess you don't know how to do that yet" "Demyx!" **

"**Oh whoops, pretend I didn't say that" he chuckled **_yup, definitely Nox_. **"Anyways I'll get you out of here; I think Axel has been mean enough. See ya Axel!" he yelled suddenly as he took her arm. **

"**What, Demyx! You better not le" they were in the dark suddenly and then back in her room **_whoa…._

"**You'll get used to that, if we stay friends that is" Demyx said with a smile. "Sure, why not? You seem nice to me" she said **

"**Ah, I knew you were awesome" **

"**Hey why do you have your hood up?" she asked curiously. **

"**Oh I can't let you see my face, sorry" **

"**Oh I see." **

**He opened up another portal and put one foot in "Well I got to go before Axel finds me. He's probably mad." **

"**What was his problem anyway?" she asked remembering his attitude.**

"**Aw he was just cranky because he can't find his friend" **

"**His friend?" **

"**Yeah, he sort of disappeared, he wanted to know the truth, but I guess we all do. See ya Pox!" he waved. **

"**Bye" she replied as the portal closed. She heard the sound of munny hit the floor as she plopped onto her bed. **

"**Aw man my cash!" she heard Demyx say as she just laughed.**

**

* * *

**

"**Oh my gosh guys I had some awesome dream last night!" Nyoxia squealed as Poxa poured herself a bowl of Kix. **

"**Hey I was going to say that!" Elessari exclaimed as they all sat down for breakfast. **

"**Well I said it first so blah. Anyways I was like in this weird place but it was really pretty and full of colorful stuff. So then this guy comes out of nowhere with a big strange looking sitar and started playing it. Ah and his voice was so adorable, but I couldn't see his face. He had some cool black coat." **

"**What? My guy did too! But his voice was smexy and smooth and he smiled at me. I was like ooh, so awesome! Plus he told me something but now I don't remember; it was muffled. Oh! I do remember him saying we would meet soon. I was like, well okay then heh" Elessari said with sparkly eyes. **

"**Did you dream anything weird moth – I mean Poxa?" she asked with a nervous smile, Poxa narrowed her eyes at her **

"**No." **

"**Oh, for once it's us that had some crazy dreams" Nyoxia replied. **

**Actually, Poxa had lied; she did have a dream, a very upsetting one with a Mr. Axel. He was telling her that she knew what he wanted and what he was looking for. **_Looking for? Demyx said he was looking for his friend; that could be anybody_ **she thought. Then he says Twilight Town has many secrets and keys, **what _the crap is that? This stupid guy and his cryptic messages! Wait, keys?_ **The image of Roxas fighting popped into her head. **_He was fighting with a giant key, like a sword... key blade...what? Key blade?_

"**Hey Poxa" **

"**Wha?" she said snapping out of her thoughts. **

"**We have to go to Sunset Town, then again if you'd rather not. That would be just fine with me" Elessari said. **

"**Oh no, you two are getting jobs today whether you like it or not" she replied getting up to wash out her bowl. **

"**Mehh, but I don't want a job" **

"**Me neither, it's all the way over there anyway" they whined. **

"**Whose fault is that? If you two had applied to the jobs here at the beginning of last month, you'd have one. You aren't going to get by on those small jobs that only pay like 50 munny. You two like your expensive food after all" Poxa lectured. **

"**Omnomnom" Elessari replied as she went to put on her shoes. **

"**This is too much, I want to go back to better times" Nyoxia said **

"**Yeah but think of it this way, the sooner we get munny for our own place we can make it as great as we want. Plus, if we learn how to get to the other worlds, we can leave this place" Poxa whispered. **

"**Ah, I can't wait!" she squealed in response. **

"**Yeah me too, now let's go. Els we're going" Poxa called. **

"**Okay" Elessari said coming into the room as they headed out the door together. **

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Good? Bad? Should I give up on life? You all tell me and maybe I'll continue. Now, off to take a nap!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2! I'm not too sure what I think of this one, but enjoy anyway :}

**[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, only my own]**

* * *

**Nyoxia slumped down onto the bench with a heavy sigh. After four long hours of walking and interviewing and some occasional begging, she had found a job. **

"**Ah, Hello Kitty store" she groaned as Elessari came into view. She practically threw herself down onto the bench and closed her eyes "Finally. You know, these people are pretty annoying around here" she said turning to Nyoxia. **

"**Yeah, too many rules or standards, whatever the heck they were talking about" she replied. **

"**Seriously, I mean it's not like I want to be the manager just give me the freaking job!" **

"**No, no tell me how they rejected me at the Hello Kitty store because I wasn't cheery enough." **

**Elessari laughed "Ha, you not cheery enough. That's rich and you practically love Hello Kitty, haha." **

"**Ah, I was so angry. Stupid store" Nox mumbled folding her arms over her chest. Poxa rounded the corner as the two girls came into view "Hey guys" **

"**Hey" they responded. **

**She looked at them "Why so blah? You didn't get a job?" **

"**No, we did" **

"**They just really suck" Els said shuffling through her zune. **

"**Yeah well that's what happens when you wait" Poxa replied as she pulled out her wallet "Okay, are you guys hungry?" **

"**Glurrr." **

**They looked at each other and laughed "Well that answers that" Elessari said **

"**But I don't have munny" Nyoxia said **

"**Yeah I seem to be running low as well" Elessari added. **

"**I guess I'll have to treat you guys then, BUT nothing over ten munny and this is the last time. You guys have jobs now" Poxa replied as the two jumped up to hug her "Ah thank you Poxa! You're the best!" **

"**Yeah, you're the best mother ever!" **

"**What?" **

"**Uh, I'll carry your bags; heh and I'll run ahead haha" Elessari laughed, taking off in front. **

"**That girl is just too ridiculous" Nyoxia said shaking her head. "Yeah..."**

* * *

**They walked up the hill to the tram common with their sea salt ice creams. **

"**I don't why, but these things are seriously addicting" Nyoxia said **

"**I know it's weird" Poxa added. They made it to the Station Plaza and looked up at the clock. Roxas and his friends were already atop the tower eating their own ice creams. **

"**Aw man, foiled" Nyoxia said causing the other two to laugh. **

"**Hey guys!" they looked up again to see Roxas waving. They waved back as Roxas got up and said something to the other three who made their way down just as the girls finished their ice cream. **

"**Hey guys, what's up" Roxas greeted **

"**Nothing much" Elessari replied. **

"**I wanted to introduce my friends to you guys." **

**A boy with dirty blond hair gelled back wearing camo spoke first "Yo, I'm Hayner." The next one was a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair wearing orange "Hi, I'm Olette" she smiled. The next guy was the creepy one from before wearing a red jersey. He looked right at Elessari with a sly smile "Hey, my name is Pence." **

**Elessari moved behind Nyoxia "I'm Nyoxia" she smiled in reply, trying to keep her laugh contained. "I'm Poxalam and that's Elessari" she said pointing at her. **

"**What's wrong with her?" Hayner asked **

"**Uh she's just having an off day" Poxa replied. **

"**So, how long have you guys lived here?" Olette asked **

"**Oh not that long, we just got here this summer" Nyoxia said. **

"**Are you guys going to start school with us?" Hayner asked next, Pence still ogling Elessari. **

"**Actually, we don't know. I mean it is our last year…" **

"**Aw, you guys are seniors? No fair" **

"**Yeah, what are you guys?" Elessari asked now moving behind Poxa. **

"**We're only juniors" Hayner replied "Yeah it sucks" Roxas said. **

"**Hey guys, we're going to be late" Pence said looking at his watch **

"**Oh that's right. It was nice meeting you. Let's go Hayner" Olette said as she pulled Hayner away with her and Pence followed but not before winking at Elessari. **

"**Ah, it burns" **

"**Bye!" Nyoxia waved. They watched them go as they noticed that Roxas was still there "You aren't going with them?" Nyoxia asked. **

"**Huh, um no I have other things to do, but I wanted to ask you something Poxa." "Sure, what is it?" she replied. **

"**The other day, when you saw my key; did you know what it was?" he asked, his face looking at her hopefully. She looked into his exuberantly blue eyes **_keyblade…_** "A keyblade" she said hesitantly **

"**How did you know that?" he asked urgently **

"**I…don't know." **

"**A keyblade? That kind of sounds familiar" Elessari said **

"**That's what I thought" Nyoxia added. **

"**Wait, why did you ask me if I knew?" she asked turning back to Roxas **

"**I don't know, I just thought you would and that maybe you knew something about it." The bell began to chime for six o' clock, but it stopped on the fourth chime. Poxa looked down at her watch seeing the second hand had stopped working "Hey my watch stopped." **

"**Holy crap!" Elessari yelled as the two girls turned to her. "The birds are frozen! They're just sitting there" she exclaimed. They approached the edge, looking closely; they had stopped and so had everything else. **

"**This is kind of creepy" Nyoxia said **

"**Yeah, hey Ro – xas?" Poxa began "Where's Roxas?" **

**The girls looked around "He was just here…" "Hey, I think I see him! Quick!" Elessari jumped up and took off. **

"**Where are you going?" Nyoxia called out **

"**After him, duh!" Els yelled over her shoulder. Nyoxia and Poxa just looked at one another before running as well "Why is it always us?" **

"**Because we need lives" Poxa replied. **

* * *

**She could see Roxas far ahead and Elessari not too far behind. Soon they were running through the forest and up to the old abandoned mansion. **_Hmm, I always wanted to know what it looked like. Where is Roxas going anyway? More importantly, why are we following? _**She stopped abruptly as she saw Nyoxia and Elessari crouched down behind a bush. They were watching Roxas and a hooded figure. "Hey Roxas, long time no see" the figure said. **_That voice, Axel? _**Roxas turned suddenly and looked at him "Do I know you?" **

"**You don't remember huh? It's me Axel, your friend" he replied. He lifted his arms to put his hood down revealing bright red spiky hair. **_I didn't really take him for a red head _**she thought. **

"**Axel? From the Organization?" **

"**Yeah, you remember?" he asked excitedly. **

**Roxas furrowed his brow "No..." **

"**Aw, you really did forget. I'm sure you'll remember later if you come back now" he said moving towards Roxas. **

**Roxas stepped back, the keyblade appeared in his hand "I'm not going anywhere with you. What do you want from me anyway?" he yelled. **

"**To remember, if you don't soon they'll use force" Axel replied placidly **

"**Who are they?" **

"**The Organization." The three girls listened intently, Poxa still trying to get a look at Axel's face. **_Why do I care anyway, he's a jerk. Even though he's being really nice now, maybe if I move to the side... _**Axel turned his head slightly "Didn't I tell you it was rude to eavesdrop. Now you've got your friends doing it too, tisk tisk" he said shaking his head as Roxas turned to look at them. Poxa stood up and headed towards them. Just as she was about to speak a portal materialized in front of her. **

"**Axel, enough" a deep voice said. **

**Axel put his hood back up and turned to the other person "Just a little more time, trust me." He saluted Roxas and turned to Poxa, she could see him form a smirk as he waved and walked into the portal behind him. The figure turned to her as well as her friends came up behind her. He was gone within seconds and they all just stood there looking at one another. After a minute or so Roxas broke the silence**

"**You know him?" Poxa thought about it for a moment "No, well yes, but not personally."**

"**What? You didn't tell us about that!"**

"**Oh yeah, heh. Sorry" she chuckled as Nyoxia just shook her head.**

"**I think I've had enough of all this. I'll see you guys" Roxas said walking away. **

**Poxa was going to say something, but decided against it. The sound of his footsteps in the grass filled the silence until he disappeared into the forest. She moved towards the giant lock on the large mansion's gates. Reaching up to touch it, she felt its smooth brass surface, **_for an abandoned mansion it seems a bit kept. _**She looked up at one of the second floor windows suddenly as the curtain moved back into place **_what the crap? _

"**This whole Roxas stuff is weird. It's always the cute ones" Nyoxia said with a sigh**

"**He's a year younger than us" Elessari replied.**

"**So? Age is only a number"**

"**Eww" **

"**Cougar" Poxa chuckled. **

"**It's only a year!" Nyoxia protested**

"**Yeah, whatever. Hey, now that we're here we should go check out the mansion" Elessari said going up to the wall.**

"**The gate's locked" Poxa said**

"**Yeah, but we can climb over the wall"**

"**Pfft, like I'm going to climb the wall" Nyoxia said shaking her head.**

"**Stop being a wuss Nox"**

"**You can't climb it either!" **

"**Shut up! No one asked you!"**

"**Haha you're such a loser" Nyoxia laughed. Elessari grabbed a stick from the ground and crept over to Nyoxia "What are you doing? Stop it Els! Ah, Poxa tell her to stop!" Nyoxia yelled as she chased her around.**

**Poxa shook her head. She looked back at the window **_weird..._

"**Okay enough guys, I'm hungry let's go" she said going back into the forest.**

"**Ah, don't leave us behind!" they called out after realizing she was leaving. **_Typical._

* * *

**Poxa blinked, refocusing her vision as she saw Elessari and Nyoxia a few feet in front of her talking animatedly. She looked down at the broken stone tile beneath her. She extended her leg as to not step on it, for some reason she felt that she shouldn't. A small sparkle caught her eye, she blinked again. Nothing. **_Maybe I'm just tired _**she nodded as she continued on. A glittering trail of purple swirls followed behind her steps, unbeknownst by her. They were walking down the stairs to the Sandlot when she felt something strange. **

"**Hey guys" she began but Nyoxia cut her off**

"**If you're going to say that it feels creepy, please don't"**

"**Yeah, sorry."**

"**Somehow it's always us that find these things" Elessari replied with a nod of her head. The girls continued their way home cautiously, but stopped at the presence of others. The sun had just slipped away and the night was creeping upon them. The girls turned to see three hooded figures standing in the middle of the struggle arena. **

"**Hello ladies" the all too familiar and creamy voice of Axel greeted. **_Creamy? What?_

"**Who are you?" Elessari asked.**

"**Well, I'm Axel. A-x-e-l got it memorized?" he replied tapping his head, the same way he had done to Poxa. Her hands began to tremble as she balled them into fists **_this guy... _**she thought. Nyoxia stood there a bit confused as Elessari seemed to mirror Poxa's reaction. The figure behind Axel stepped up and shoved him out of the way.**

"**Hi, I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you" he greeted cheerily. Poxa smirked as Nyoxia took in a small gasp of surprise. The last guy stepped next to Demyx **

"**And I'm Riku. I'm also pleased to meet you" he said smoothly. His silky voice rang through the girls' ears as Elessari smile widened and though they were practically in the dark, Poxa knew it was there. **_Well he does sound cute..._

"**We told you our names, may we know yours?" Axel asked.**

"**I'm Elessari" she replied pleasantly**

"**Hey, I'm Nyoxia" she greeted giddily.**

"**And I'm Poxalam" she said curtly, shifting the grocery bags in her hands. **

"**Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?" Elessari asked into the silence.**

**They could see the guys' silhouettes as they looked at one another and huddled together. Poxa mumbled something under her breath about how they were wasting her time and began to walk to the apartment.**

"**We just wanted to introduce ourselves so that our next encounter is friendlier" Axel said**

"**Yeah we're all going to become friends, I hope" Demyx said causing Nyoxia to giggle. **

"**Oh, so you have our encounters planned?" Elessari asked, this caught Poxa's attention.**

"**Curious aren't you? Well I think your friend Poxalam may already know something" Axel replied calmly.**

**The girls turned around to face her "You do?" Nyoxia asked.**

"**Well I did meet Demyx. He's really nice. I didn't meet Riku though and I think this guy was with Demyx. I'm sorry, what was your name again?" she asked sweetly.**

**Axel stiffened **_ha, got you _**she thought as Demyx stepped in **

"**Uh yeah, we kind of met by accident but we really just wanted to make friends" he said shuffling his feet.**

**Nyoxia was about to say something when Riku came in**

"**As nice as this was, we're out of time. Until we meet again ladies."**

**The street lights turned on just in time to reveal his smile. The girls' gasped **_well hello... _**they thought in unison. "Bye girls" Demyx waved with a childish grin. Axel stood there with his arms folded looking in Poxa's direction, she smirked as they entered a portal and disappeared.**

"**That was fun" Poxa said sarcastically as she turned back around.**

"**It was definitely interesting. Hey how come you didn't tell us about them?" Elessari asked.**

**Poxa glanced around at the lights appearing in windows "I guess I couldn't decide if it was real or not. I mean it was like four in the morning, for all I knew I could have been dreaming. But then again I should have known better, this kind of weird stuff happens all the time" she nodded. The other girls laughed **

"**Seriously, I think I would have questioned myself too" Nyoxia said.**

"**I'm glad we met them though. They sounded pretty good looking" Elessari said**

"**Especially Riku" Nyoxia added.**

"**Claim!" they yelled.**

"**I said it first!" Nyoxia protested**

"**No, I was a second before you!" Elessari countered.**

"**You were not!"**

"**Well I thought it first!"**

"**What? That doesn't count!" Nyoxia said.**

"**Sure it does"**

"**Ah, I hate you. You're such a cheater"**

"**Heh, that's my epic win"**

"**Whatever, I liked Demyx better anyway. He sounded like the guy in my dream too!" Nyoxia squealed. **

"**Riku did too! That's why I was trying to listen to his voice" Elessari exclaimed.**

"**Well then maybe this wasn't a coincidence" Poxa replied**

"**Hey she's right! Wait, what else do you know?" Elessari called chasing after her.**

* * *

"**What are you doing up there?" Poxa called out looking up at the now dangling Nyoxia. **

"**I – it's not my fault! It's Elessari's, she pushed me!" she replied glaring back down at her.**

"**No I didn't, she slipped" she replied folding her arms over her chest beside Poxa.**

"**Yeah, because I'm really going to believe that. You two play around too much" she said. She looked back up at Nyoxia who was hanging off the clock tower's edge who, apparently, could not be hauled back up by Elessari. **

"**Just let go!"**

"**Are you insane? This is a two story tower!"**

"**You loser, I know that! I'll catch you, I have wind you know!" Nyoxia mouthed an 'oh' as Poxa and Elessari sighed. After about another two minutes of contemplation, Nyoxia let go where Poxa caught her safely and floated her down to the ground. Then, after a thank you, she began to chase Elessari down with her staff raised high and a roaring wave of water behind her. Poxa shook her head as she sat up on the stone wall and pulled out her pineapple ramuné. "I think we need to get a better hang out spot. I can't trust these two alone anymore" she said aloud to herself.**

"**Yeah I agree. Noxy could have gotten hurt." She turned slowly to the source of the voice as she came face to face with Demyx's smiling self. She jumped, spilling her drink slightly**

"**Oh sorry Pox" he apologized sheepishly.**

"**It's okay, you just startled me. What are you doing here?"**

"**Same thing your doing, hanging out"**

"**You guys actually hang out?" she asked.**

**He laughed "I get the feeling you think we're bad guys"**

"**Hmm, maybe not all of you, but you are suspicious. Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" He looked back at the other girls in amusement, a coy smile appearing on his face "I can only tell you if you decide to let me"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Like I said, if we become friends I can tell you everything. After all, we are very secretive guys." Poxa sighed holding her bottle up to the sun as the liquid reflected fragments of light "It's not only my decision, even though, I'm pretty sure my friends would follow you guys for the heck of it."**

**Demyx chuckled "Can't say that I'd complain" he said flashing a smile.**

"**Can you tell me what's going on with Roxas at least?"**

"**Hmm, well that's a sticky situation. I said it before though, we were looking for him"**

"**You said he was Axel's friend" she replied.**

**Demyx hopped up onto the wall beside her, "Yeah, he and Axel were best friends" **

"**Were?"**

"**Yeah, Roxas forgot." She stared up at the clock **_how do you just forget? I mean friendship counts for something doesn't it? What if I forgot my friends?_

"**He lost his memories" Demyx said, bringing Poxa back. She turned to him as he stared down into his hands "Something happened and he uh, had to figure some things out. Heh, we didn't think something like this would happen. It really got me thinking though" he spoke while staring off ahead "But, I'm supposed to be the fun one. So no deep thinking for me" he grinned.**

**Poxa just looked at him **_Demyx..._

"**How is it...that she...can run so...much when she never does?" Nyoxia panted as she reached into the bag and pulled out her drink. "It's flipping ridiculous!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get it open. Demyx grinned at her as she continued to twist the cap**

"**Uh Nox, say hi" Poxa said.**

"**Wha? Ah!" she squealed dropping the bottle in surprise.**

**Demyx jumped down quickly catching it in his hand "Let me help you with that" he said opening it and handing it back to her.**

"**Oh, thank you."**

**Elessari came up beside Poxa "Did I miss something?" she asked looking at the two who were just smiling **

"**No, not really" Poxa replied.**

"**Hey, uh, who are you? I can't really tell" Elessari said, pointing towards his hood**

"**Oh hi Elly. Sorry, it's me Demyx"**

"**Elly? Hmm, I like it"**

"**Yeah me too" Nyoxia added.**

**Demyx smiled even wider, if that was possible, as he sat back on the wall. "This is nice. I should hang out with you guys more often. I mean girls" he said as Poxa offered him a ramuné. **

"**You should, I think someone would like it more than the others though" Elessari replied sweetly. Nyoxia gave her a deathly look as she looked away innocently.**

"**Huh?" Demyx asked confusedly**

"**It's nothing Dex" Poxa said before Elessari could continue.**

**The clock chimed for five o' clock as Demyx jumped up "Oh, he might be angry now. I guess I'll see you all next time."**

"**Aw you have to go?" Nyoxia asked**

"**Yeah, I didn't exactly tell anyone that I was leaving heh" he replied rubbing his head.**

"**Why do you need anyone's permission?" Poxa asked imaging the annoying red head barking orders.**

"**We're all a team. The team has to be in check with their members" he replied. He saluted as he stepped into a black portal and disappeared.**

"**I want to know more about this now" Elessari said**

"**About what?" **

"**Their secret club, society, team thing" she replied.**

"**It sounds kind of sketchy to me" Nyoxia said**

"**Of course you would say that, but I think it sounds cool. It's like they're a mafia but not."**

"**Hmm, it does sound weird, but then again I don't get a bad feeling about it" Poxa said**

"**So let's ask them about it!" Elessari said with shining eyes**

"**But then that means we want to join doesn't it?" Nyoxia asked.**

"**Then we'll ask that too, let's go!" Elessari jumped up**

"**Go where?" **

"**To change, I need to freshen up for Riku" she smiled.**

"**What is this a date?"**

"**No, but we have to look awesome, plus I don't think they've actually seen our faces."**_ Now that I think about it they were always in the dark. I almost saw Axel's and Demyx hasn't actually come out without his hood on. Bleh, maybe I would like to know more._

"**Well, come on. Our best chance to find them is tonight"**

"**How do you know?" Nyoxia asked**

"**I just have a good feeling" Elessari beamed as she ran ahead.**

"**If something goes wrong, I'm blaming you" Poxa called after her.**

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh lookie it's chapter 3! It's been a while since I wrote and I hate to just leave the story unfinished so I will have to find some time (college sucks D;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy :]

**[Again, I own nothing except my characters and this story]**

* * *

**To the Castle**

"**Oy, why can't I ever get to bed early?" Poxa sighed. **

"**What are you talking about? It is only 8:30" Nyoxia replied **

"**Yeah but 8:30 turns into 9:30 and then 10:30 and before we know it it'll be midnight. Sundays are the only days I can actually sleep in late," she replied sinking down into the seat.**

"**Oh come on, the night's still young. Besides we may be in for a great adventure"**

"**The only adventure I'm looking forward to, are the new episodes of my shows tonight."**

"**So you were going to be up late anyway, those shows come on like at 12:30" Nyoxia said.**

"**No, I would be sleeping right now so that I could watch them all."**

"**I think these guys might be better though" Elessari rambled. **

"**How can you be sure?" Nyoxia asked**

"**Well think about it. Don't you think they appeared for a reason? And Roxas! What about him? They're all magical and connected somehow, like us!" she exclaimed. **

**The train rattled softly as the car filled with silence once again with only the soft humming tune of Twilight Town playing. **_Though I do not really get bad vibes about these people, I cannot help but be suspicious. My curiosity was what got me into all of this in the first place... I remember waking up in a bright, empty room with one door, just one. It was a dark bluish gray color and it was pulsating, as if it had a heartbeat. By that time, I was pretty freaked out but it was the only way out of there. I opened the door slowly and saw nothing but darkness. I opened it all the way but, no light was coming through. "Che, like I'm going through here." I pulled on the handle to close it, but it didn't budge. "Okay, whatever." I turned around and went to find another exit when I stopped. 'Uh, why can't I move?' I tried to move my legs but they didn't even flinch, ah crap. A big gust of wind blew suddenly and threw me back through the door. I screamed as it shut after me and the darkness engulfed me. The next time I awoke, I was in a high place, I knew this because the wind is stronger at elevated levels, and there was a clock chiming loudly in my ears. I looked around to find a bunch of birds staring at me "I wouldn't suppose you could tell me where I am." They blinked at me before taking off together "I didn't think so." Getting up, I walked over to the edge to see that I was atop some building that I didn't know. I looked down at the unfamiliar shops and people "Where am I?" A forceful wind blew me a step backwards and then returned fiercely in the opposite direction causing me to topple over the edge. Everything blurred around me as I raced towards the ground, sure that this was the end, I shut my eyes to await the impact. Surprisingly, it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself floating, yeah floating. I also became aware that I could manipulate the air around me, even though I did it by accident the first time, but I began to understand. After walking around for a bit I was greeted by a friendly woman who asked if I was new in town, I told her I was and she welcomed me to 'Twilight Town.' I thought it was a strange name and she explained to me how it was based upon a myth that said peculiar things seemed to occur at twilight. I should have gotten out when I had the chance, but I wouldn't have gotten very far considering I was unaware of how I had gotten there in the first place. It wasn't long before I met Nox and Els. Their appearance in town was similar to mine except they connected with different elements and they didn't fly off any buildings. Oddly enough, we became fast friends. A few days later we conveniently found a three bedroom apartment for rent, weird. Now we're here, about to begin another series of strange events that I know I shouldn't get myself into but will regardless. Ughh. _

**Poxa shook her head looking over to Nyoxia playing on her DS and Elessari looking around nervously.**

"**Why are you so fidgety?" she asked**

"**Heh, fidgety. Who's fidgety?" she answered quickly.**

"**You know I'm starting to think that I'm not going to live for very long" Nyoxia said**

"**Seriously" Poxa added**

"**I just didn't think it'd be this dark. Plus, I've never really been to Midnight Town" {made it up} Els chuckled.**

"**What? So you're basically taking us into who knows what!" Nyoxia screeched**

"**Okay calm down. Freaking out isn't going to do anything. We're going to go, follow Els' instincts and if we die, we die haha." They just looked at her "I'm kidding, jeez. We'll be fine. If those guys were serious, they'll find us and we'll clear this whole situation once and for all" Poxa said as they all got quiet again. The train slowly came to a halt and the doors opened. The girls stepped out into the cool night, a couple of strange looking characters giving them looks as they boarded the train. A street lamp flickered in the distance as the train rolled off "Well this seems promising" Poxa said flatly.**

"**The train's gone. Now we really can't go back" Nyoxia replied looking around**

"**Oh we'll be fine" Elessari assured them walking off ahead.**

"**Should we go tell them we're here?" **

"**No, let's wait a bit. Let them get into the heart of the town. Doesn't remember my name huh? Who does she think she is?" Axel mumbled.**

"**I think he's lost it" Riku whispered to Demyx who nodded in agreement.**

" **Nan neoreul saranghae, I love you boy, isesangeun neo ppuniya " **

"**Are you listening to music?" Nyoxia asked**

"**Yeah…" Poxa replied**

"**At a time like this? We can be killed any minute!" Nyoxia exclaimed.**

**The other two girls looked at each other "Uh Nox, calm down."**

"**Seriously, like I said before I'm not getting any weird, creepy crawly vibes. If we don't find them in the next ten minutes we'll head back."**

**Nyoxia nodded as they continued ahead into the town. They made it to a large clearing that was oddly similar to the Sandlot. The lights were a dim purple color, making the place a bit friendlier, well, sort of. Nyoxia walked over to a bench and sat down "Can we rest for a minute? I'm tired."**

"**I think its time to head back anyway" Poxa said taking a seat beside her.**

"**I guess so."**

"**You ladies lasted a lot longer than I expected" Axel said emerging from the shadows.**

"**You'll have to excuse him, he's still grumpy" Riku replied coming out as well.**

**The girls looked at one another, Elessari's face lighting up. They looked at the two guys, **_wait one's missing._

…"**Ah!" Demyx landed face first in front of the girls, having come out of nowhere. **

"**Sorry, heh" he apologized sheepishly as one of the guys shook his head and the other laughed his head off. Nyoxia just giggled and Demyx grinned at her.**

"**So, now that we're all here why don't you guys take off your hoods" Elessari suggested.**

**One of them shrugged as he pulled his back, revealing a breathtaking beauty that caused the girls to take a step back. He had bright greenish – blue eyes with shaggy silverish hair and a dazzling smile. **

"**Hey, again. I'm Riku by the way" he greeted. **

**The girls just stared at him "Uh huh" they nodded together. **

**Demyx laughed "Good job Ri." After about a minute the girls realized what they were doing and looked away hurriedly, well, except for Elessari. Though, they doubted that she cared. They looked over at Demyx who had dirty blond hair in a mullet style and soft blue eyes that lit up with his smile. Oddly, the girls had expected him to look that way. Nox looked over to Axel "What about you?" **

**He shook his head "No thanks. Besides, I haven't seen her face either" he replied pointing at Poxa.**

"**Oh, I just like hoods, but there's nothing to see anyway" she said pulling on the hood more to cover her. **

"**Aw come on, it's no big deal" Nyoxia said **

"**Yeah" Demyx added.**

"**Nope" Axel refused.**

**Riku smirked as he put a finger up to his mouth and slowly moved towards him. In a second Riku was behind him and pulled the hood off which was immediately followed by yelling and laughter. **

"**Riku!"**

"**Lighten up Ax"**

"**I didn't want to take it off for a reason!" he exclaimed.**

**Elessari and Nyoxia at one another; looking back at Axel. Poxa stared at him with a puzzled expression **_whoa, he's gorgeous too. Why so angry then? Che, he's probably cocky with a big ego and apparently a fiery temper. _

"**Hey, calm down already. Here I'll take mine off too. Happy now? Jeez" she said slipping her hood off and looking over to Axel. He got quiet and just looked at her as Riku smiled "See? She had no problem with it. You don't have to make such a fuss." Axel folded his arms over his chest and turned away. Demyx looked at the girls with a shrug.**

"**So, now what?" Elessari asked**

"**Are you girls ready to join?" Demyx asked.**

**The girls looked at one another "Uh, hold on a second" Nyoxia replied. They huddled together **

"**I will have no part in this" Poxa stated. **

"**Oh come on. You can't leave us alone" Els replied**

"**Eh? What you want to do is your business" **

"**Poxa, we have to stick together" Nyoxia added**

"**Oh, and dive into something we don't know about, let alone with a bunch of guys?"**

"**Well, we do sort of know them and we can continue to get to know them." They looked at her hopefully **

"**Oy, whatever" she sighed as they beamed. **

"**We accept!" they announced in unison. Demyx and Riku shared a smile as Axel pulled up a smirk **

"**Well then, let's go" Demyx said opening a portal and motioning the girls to go in first. Nyoxia and Elessari stepped in as Demyx and Riku followed. Poxa stopped in front of it, hesitant to step through.**

"**We don't bite you know" Axel said from behind. **_You could have fooled me _

"**Oh, yeah you guys seem alright"**

"**You don't have to come either. We're not forcing you"**

"**Yeah, but I can't leave the other two alone. You guys would go insane. Plus, it's too troublesome" she chuckled looking up at him. **_So tall... _**she took in a breath as she stepped through, Axel following as the portal closed behind them.**

* * *

**Her first reaction upon arriving to the Organization's castle was ouch. It was unnaturally bright considering that everything was a silvery white color. She could only assume that the whole place wasn't like this, it would drive anybody up a wall. **_Hmm, that could explain a lot…_**she blinked again, looking around at the large windows; it was so plain. No curtains, no portraits, no real color either, well, except for the couches. There were thirteen different colored couches in the living room, all shapes, sizes, and patterns. **_Okay, they're weirder than I thought. _**They reached another grand room with a long table in the center and on the opposite wall at the end was an extremely large painting of a fairly good looking guy. He was tanned with light eyes and silvery hair, beneath him was the word 'Superior' in large gold letters. **_A giant castle, good looking boss, weird furniture, and hopefully more good looking members. I'm starting to think we might fit in to this place. Unfortunately, that could be a bad thing. _**She looked over at Nyoxia and Elessari who were listening intently as the guys continued the tour. She then looked over to Axel who seemed to be daydreaming; **_at least he has the right idea. _**The group started up what was hopefully their last set of stairs to the top floor. **

"**This castle is so cool" Nyoxia said**

"**My offer still stands you know" Demyx grinned.**

"**I thought this was their agreement to join" Axel said. Poxa tensed up **_ah crap, what are the chances I can get out of here?_

"**Really? Ah, I accept!" Elessari answered as smiles formed onto the guys faces **

"**Me too!" Nyoxia joined in as she and Elessari began to bounce around. **

"**This is great, so how about you Pox? Hey, where'd she go?" Demyx asked as they looked around.**

"**Oh noes, she's lost. I'm coming for you mother!" Elessari cried out running off with Nyoxia behind her. Guys: o.0?**

* * *

**Poxa caught her breath, slowing down to a normal pace. **_So much for getting out the window, who knows how high up we are and I like a dark abyss as much as the next girl, but no thanks. Plus, I can't find the flipping front door now and those creepy characters didn't look too friendly either. A pirate and a brolic dude with weird eyebrows, where the heck am I? _**She looked up at the glittering lights along the walls, almost like wires. The hallway had a comforting blue hue to it and a soft breeze was coming through. She looked to her left to see an enormous door with a silver roman numeral one carved into it. **_Let me guess, the superior's room. _**She continued down as the numbers went in order, of course, their doors were normal sized.**_ At least they are all precise and have some creativity. _**Each door had a design which she figured must be in relation to their powers. One door seemed to have shards of ice and it was very cold to the touch. **_I'm sure that person would be fun to fight; not. _**She turned the corner to the other half of the numbers. A blue one with a sitar on the front caught her eye as she approached. **_Demyx? Number nine, cool. _**She tried the knob but found it locked **_aw man. _**She heard a door creak as she turned to see light coming through one. There was a detailed design of flames and a set of chakrams on this one. She walked over and placed her hand on it, the smoothness felt nice on her fingers as did the warmth from it. Peering inside she could see a bed and some posters on the wall, the door creaked open a bit more on its own "Well, if you insist" she said stepping inside. **_Wait, fire? Could this be Axel's room? _**She took a look around, there was a large messy bed, and a TV with a PS2 hooked up, a closet with clothes, at least she thought they were clothes, toppling out from it, band posters along with other things, and two large windows. She walked over to the stack of games, scanning through them "Jak and Daxter, yaas" she said. She heard the door again, this time the wind was blowing it closed as she heard voices.**

"**Poxa! Where are you?" Elessari yelled.**

_Ah crap. _**She looked around for a place to escape through and saw the open closet door **_eww, who knows what's in there. _**She then looked at the window **_well, I technically can fly..._

"**Hey, why is my door open?"**

"**Maybe she's waiting for you on the bed ha – ow" Demyx said as Axel punched him.**

_Window it is. _**She opened it more quickly and looked down. There was a balcony not too far below. She turned to see their shadows approaching and jumped through before she could convince herself not to. The cool air felt nice as she floated down, landing quietly on the marble floor and then darting away from sight. She went to pull open the glass doors; they were locked. "Oh, this is nice. Why is it always me?" she said pressing her head to the glass. She heard voices from inside as she ducked down**

"**They said they had new members"**

"**Yeah and they're all girls, heh heh"**

"**Yeah, if you don't scare them off first har har har" **

"**Why are you so mean Xig?" **

_Even better, old guys. _**With a sigh, she hauled herself up and walked over to peer over the edge. There was another floor below that didn't seem too much of a distance **_I guess I will find my way out of here after all. _**She looked at the glowing town from afar. **_They said this place is called The World That Never Was. Bleh. What ever, let's go._

* * *

"**Poxa, where are you!" Els yelled again.**

"**Don't you think she would have answered by now?" Nyoxia replied**

"**Shut up!" Elessari said going ahead.**

**Axel looked around his room **_yeah; she was definitely in here, but why? _**His eyes landed over on the things spilling out of the closet as he shut it hurriedly **_ah man let's hope she didn't look in there. _**He continued to scan the room **_nothing's out of place so..._**he saw the open window. **_So she jumped out the window huh. That girl __**is **__weird. _**He walked over and peered out into the darkness. A glittering in the distance caught his attention as he strained to make it out. The chains on her clothes were reflecting off of the moonlight **_found you _**he thought with a smirk. **

"**Hey, did you find her?" Demyx asked from the door**

"**Uh, no. She probably found the hidden stairs and went lurking down them."**

"**Oh yeah. If she followed the rooms to the end of the hall...she must be in the basement! Okay, let's go!" Demyx exclaimed**

"**Uh, I actually have to go out for a bit. I'll meet back later" Axel said pulling his hood up and opening a portal.**

"**Oh, okay, but you're going to miss all of the fun" **

"**I think I can sacrifice it" **

"**Whatever. Hey guys, let's try the basement!" Demyx announced to the others.**

* * *

**She jumped down, rising up slowly and looking behind her**

"**Some twenty year journey! Why the heck do they have so many complicated entry ways when they can just portal everywhere?" she said annoyed. **_At least I'm finally out. _**She walked down the dark streets looking up at the large buildings and buzzing, glowing signs. After a bit of walking she made it to Memory's Skyscraper, stopping in front of it for a moment **_it's so...mesmerizing. I feel something weird though; maybe there was a battle here. _**Her chakrams appeared in her hands as she turned to slash a heartless in half mid air from behind her "You stinking Heartless, sneaking up on me huh?" Yellow eyes began to appear in the shrouded corners and a few Neoshadows sprang up as well "More practice for me" she said running into the large swarm, weapons glistening.**

_I wonder where she went. _**He was about to turn the corner when a chakram zoomed by his face and sliced through a Shadow. It boomeranged back into Poxa's hand.****He began to observe as more heartless surrounded her and she lowered her head**

"**I don't usually use this for such low level heartless but you guys are very annoying." **

**She put her arms out to the side and brought them up to move them in a clock like formation, creating bright white lines that formed a circle in front of her. She repeated this action to make a circle around her this time; wind at her feet began to spin and gather. The heartless were being sucked in as she lifted her arms to move the wind above her and maneuver it into a vortex. Axel shielded his eyes from the increasing brightness. Her chakrams left her hands and entered the mass, wildly cutting through heartless one by one. The wind died down when the last of them were vanquished and she lowered herself down into a sitting position on the ground; her chakrams clinked down beside her and slowly disappeared. **_Whoa, I forgot how much energy that takes. I definitely need to practice more; I'm still not strong enough. _**She held her head; everything was still spinning. A clapping sound came from behind her as she whipped her head around to see Axel with a smirk on his face. **_He is starting to annoy me now. _**"That was quite a show you put on"**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing" he countered. **

**She groaned inwardly and stood up "I was just giving myself a tour I guess"**

"**Do you always beat up a ton of heartless on tours too?"**

"**It has been happening a lot lately, so yeah" she replied turning to face him. He actually looked amused. He walked over to her as he continued**

"**I should advise you that it isn't safe for young women to walk around here by themselves"**

"**I think I can take care of myself, thanks"**

"**I think you can too, don't get me wrong. However, even the toughest can be caught off guard sometimes."**

**Something sparked in her head suddenly **_"You guys should stop going off alone. Even the toughest can be caught off guard you know"_

"_Yeah, I know, you always say that to me. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine. Me and my buds got this" he smiled. He kissed me on the cheek and got into the car with the others, his friend waved to me from the wheel with a large grin as I waved back. I never did like his job; it wasn't something he should be doing. Him or his friends for that matter. The car drove off as she watched the lights fade. I wish I would have known... that there was a chance I would never see him again. It began to rain._

"**What did you just say?" she asked staring at him, eyes wide.**

"**You can be caught off guard"**

"**Why did you say that?"**

"**I don't know, why?"**

"**No reason..." she looked at him again, **_he looks so familiar. Why didn't I think of this before? _**She gasped silently as she searched her mind **_I'm a, a – I'm one of them aren't I? I mean, I knew there was a story about them being around but, that was so long ago. Or was it? How do I even...know?_** "I have to go" she said, backing away from him.**

"**The castle's this way"**

"**Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. Maybe not at all, sorry" she said turning down into the street.**

_Ah man, I can't just let her leave. Xemnas would definitely take an interest in her skill. Besides, he's expecting three girls, not two. I just got out of punishment _**he shuddered. "Wait."**

**She stopped and turned to him "How about we strike up a deal?"**

"**A deal?"**

"**Yeah. The thing is, the Superior already knows you and your friends are here so he's expecting to meet you. You can't just up in leave because then I'm the one who's screwed. He's not the guy to get angry, trust me."**

"**So then what?"**

"**You meet and then stay another day or so. If you still want to leave by then, I will personally take you back to Twilight Town because I can tell you now, you'd never find the way out of this world." She looked at him, debating whether or not she should be angry. **_This is technically my fault; he did say I didn't need to come. I just like upsetting myself and since there is no way out of here, I might as well stick around. Maybe he can be of some use then. _**"Fine, I'll do it. But, you will have to answer all of my questions"**

_Questions? What could she have to ask? Well, they can't be too bad _**he thought.****"Deal" he smiled.**

* * *

**"Glurrr ~" They stopped and turned to Nyoxia "What? I'm hungry"**

"**Haha, I like a girl with an appetite. It's time to eat anyway, let's call it a day" Demyx said cheerily.**

"**It seems Poxa doesn't want to be found right now. Guess she gave herself the tour" Riku said following Demyx to the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, she does disappear a lot and always manages to come back on time, every time. I wonder if she can read our minds" Elessari said, eyes widening. **

"**I wouldn't be surprised" Nyoxia added.**

**Riku pulled up his sleeve to look down at his watch "Hey Dem, we're early"**

"**What? Ah, we've got to hurry then. Quick, let's run for it!" he exclaimed breaking into a run. The girls looked at each other as they followed. They reached their destination in no time, coming to a halt. A large assortment of food was aligned on the long counter top.**

"**Why did we have to hurry?" Nyoxia asked**

**Demyx pulled out four plates and handed one to each of them as he darted towards the foods "If you don't grab your food before that clock strikes 7, you won't be eating."**

**Riku was mimicking Demyx's movements "Yeah, we always try to get here even a minute before. It gets very ugly in here so one has to ensure their plate." Demyx was now piling food onto his at the speed of light. The girls looked at one another again with confused faces and began to gather food as well. The clock chimed loudly, vibrating throughout the kitchen and the dishes began to rattle. "Time's up" Demyx announced as he and Riku ushered the girls towards the back exit. In a flash, a group of people ran in and dived towards the food in front of them. At some point they must have grabbed plates, but the girls didn't see it happen. They watched with wide eyes. Elessari counted out nine of them, all male except for one girl with short blond hair. **_I wonder how she joined. _**One guy with shaggy silver-ish – blue hair that covered half his face was calmly walking down the counter putting food onto his plate. He did that with one hand as he held a large book in the other. He escaped the wild people and looked at the girls, whose mouths stood agape and with one look at them up and down, he left without a word. **_Eh? _**The girls thought in unison.**

"**I want a drumstick!" a big guy with strange orangey hair announced.**

"**Heh heh, too bad Lex. I got all of them" the girl sneered.**

"**What, no! Give some here Larxene or I'll take your lovely chocolate cake"**

"**You wouldn't dare" she glared.**

"**Move aside, you barbarians" an older man said, his long platinum blond hair behind him. This one had an even stranger look to him, kind of like a creepy scientist/professor with his eyes wildly and unnaturally open. "You would all do wise to respect your –oof"**

"**Harharhar, thought you'd get the last of the peas now Vex?" a man with an eye patch laughed elbowing the man. Another man with short cut blond hair and a sliver earring was laughing as he threw dice into the mashed potatoes. It created a small explosion, splattering everywhere and then reappearing into his plate. **

"**Cut it out Luxord!" a guy with long side burns and dreadlocks howled. The girls shrunk back **

**"I think you've seen enough, let's go eat in the game room" Riku said leading the girls out with Demyx behind. **

**Another explosion was heard followed by more laughter "Luxord!" they all roared together.**

**End Chapter**

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter I hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Haha le chapter 4! Actually, I'm not really sure I like this one too much, I don't know. I'm amazed I got this up during finals week (all this studying is horrible D;) but uh, yeah enjoy it anyway :D

**[I don't own KH, only my characters and this story :)]**

* * *

**Newbs**

_She's been quiet. Too quiet. I thought she had questions to ask. What's she waiting for? _**Axel thought suspiciously. Just as he was about to speak, she beat him to it "Okay, you promised to answer all of my questions. No lies, right?" He blinked and then nodded slowly in response. "Good, now tell me, what is a Nobody?" she asked eyes serious and determined. Axel looked taken aback **_what? So, she knows about us or what we are? _**She took a seat on the front steps of a building and tapped her foot, looking up at him and waiting for a response.**

"**Uh, why do you want to know?" She sighed, patting the space beside her for him to sit. "Why? Well, because I remember things that didn't happen to me, at least I don't think they did. I can do things I don't remember learning and I recognize strangers. So I kinda need to know why."**

"**That usually happens to the new Nobodies"**

"**Like Roxas?" she asked.**

**He looked away "Yeah, I mean he was sort of the opposite. He was with us, the Organization, and made it his purpose to seek the Kingdom Hearts. Then one day he started remembering stuff, at least he thought he did. It got complicated." It got quiet after that; she wasn't sure what to say, but she needed more answers. **

"**So then, what are you? We?" **

"**We are the other side of people's hearts" he replied simply.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**There are times when a person's heart is very strong; I guess they could be called special. Now, because of this, the other side of their hearts can be awakened in a certain event or situation. Thus, creating their Nobody." She stared off into the dark **_so we're real, but not. That's great. _**"Okay, what's this Organization about?"**

"**Ah, taking an interest?"**

"**Uh, not really"**

"**Oh. We're searching for the Kingdom Hearts, well mostly Xemnas, so we're here to help out. He says it will benefit us all. That its completion will give us our hearts. I'm sure the older members know more than I do; I've done my fair share of snooping though" he replied with a sly grin.**

"**You think its suspicious then?"**

"**I guess so, but then again I don't really care. We Nobodies don't exactly have a purpose for living, or emotions for that matter. Even though Demyx swears we do." **_No emotions? But I have emotions...don't I? Of course we – I do! _**He noticed the contemplation on her face **_guess she's a Demyx follower too. _

"**Anything else you want to interrogate me about?"**

"**Yeah. How many girlfriends have you had?"**

**He almost choked "W –what?"**

"**Ha! You do have emotions. This one's called shock or embarrassment" she replied smugly. His face was incredulous as he searched his thoughts **_what? I – she – what kind of question is that? How many? Well, I guess I have had one or two... _**He peered back up to find her walking away "Hey!" She stopped and turned to him**

"**You're still there?"**

"**Where are you going?" he asked**

"**Back to the castle. It's getting late, don't you think?"**

_Hmm, we probably missed dinner. _**He strode up to her as they began walking "Let's stop for food on the way then"**

"**Sure."**

* * *

**"Hey when do we get to meet your, uh boss?" Elessari asked. They were in the game room with a few of the other members. Two of which were poorly playing DDR and Nyoxia and Elessari were just itching to get up there and show them how it's done. Of course, they thought that might be rude of them; they didn't know if they were here for good yet. **

"**You should call him superior and the meeting's been set for 8:30. It's the only time he could fit into his schedule"**

"**Do you all have a time set?" Nyoxia asked**

"**Yeah, he makes sure we're working hard the whole day. Lucky for us, we finished early though" Riku grinned. Just then, Axel walked in and Poxa right after. She went and sat beside Elessari whom, along with Nyoxia, was staring at her.**

"**Hey guys" Poxa greeted**

"**Hey guys? Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Nyoxia demanded**

"**Oh, heh sorry. I sort of just wandered off"**

"**Real nice" Elessari said. **

"**Good thing for you. Came back just in time. Did Axel find you?" Demyx smiled. She was about to answer when Axel cut her off "No, we got to the front gates at the same time. She didn't want to tell me how she got outside though." Her eyes watched him closely **_what'd he say that for? Whatever. _

"**Let's head over to the gathering hall, the other members are probably already seated" Riku said getting up. Poxa looked around the room **_when did they leave? I didn't even hear them... _**Axel took the lead as he exited and the others followed. The girls were taken to another set of extremely large doors **

"**Okay you'll have to wait out here until summoned inside. But we'll be in the seats around you so no worries" Demyx informed them. They nodded in response and watched the guys go inside through a side door in the wall. **

"**This is great. We're going to be speculated in front of everyone. You'd think something like this would be private" Poxa sighed.**

"**Think of it this way, it gets rid of having to go through separate introductions" Nyoxia said**

"**After seeing some of them, I'm not too sure I want to meet them" Elessari added.**

"**Too late for that, don't you think?" **

**The doors opened a minute later and a deep, booming voice told them to enter. They walked into the dark room cautiously as the doors closed behind them and a spotlight was put upon them. They squinted, trying to see where the voice was coming from "State your names." **

**Nyoxia decided to go first "Um, I'm Nyoxia" she answered with an uncertain smile.**

"**I'm Elessari" the red haired girl stated next.**

"**And I'm Poxalam." A quiet muttering was heard around them**

"**Is there anything special about you? Anything of interest?" the voice asked, which they figured was more than likely the superior's. **

"**Hmm, well I have a love for pink, I read a whole lot, and I have water type powers and abilities" Nyoxia replied proudly. The two girls pulled her to them **

"**I think he just meant powers" Elessari whispered.**

"**Yeah well I figure if we're really friendly, it'll up our chances" she shrugged. **_Neh, this is troublesome _**Poxa thought, inwardly groaning. She decided to speak next **_might as well get this over with _**"I have wind affiliated abilities and specialize in stealth."**

"**It's all about fire for me and I'm an excellent swordsman" Els grinned. Poxa couldn't help but smile, **_I wonder if they think we're nuts yet. _

"**Ah, so you pride yourselves as fighters?"**

"**Heck yeah" Elessari said**

"**I don't really..." Nyoxia silently voiced.**

"**Have you battled many Heartless? Hundreds? Maybe thousands?"**

"**I'm sure we have"**

"**Why should I let you join this Organization?"**

"**Because you would be lucky to have girls like us" she said putting her arms over both girls' shoulders. Poxa groaned again **_being cocky is never a good thing. _**A hushed silence fell over the room as everyone waited for his answer. **

"**Pass my tests and you shall be accepted. Now, I shall return to my work" he announced as the lights flickered on revealing a grand room full of black hooded figures. Each was seated in white chairs of different heights and they all stood as the superior left the room first. The rest followed soon after and filed quietly out, the guys were the last ones to reach the bottom as they walked over to the girls. **

"**That wasn't so bad right?" Demyx perked. The girls mumbled in reply as he continued "The good news is, we're in charge of your test and it isn't until tomorrow" he grinned. **

"**So, what would you like to do now? It's still early" Riku said. Nyoxia and Elessari looked at one another "Is the DDR still on?"**

"**You bet" Demyx replied. In a flash, the three of them were racing off towards the game room. Riku chuckled as he began to follow at a normal pace. Poxa turned to Axel but found him already walking off down the hall **_I guess I've got more exploring to do. Didn't they say something about a library? Second floor maybe? _**She wandered up the long staircase to be greeted by two different paths. She opted for the one that looked less traveled by, walking uncertainly towards a faint light at its end. Her eyes scanned the complex designs on the walls as she discovered the light coming from a doorway. Peering inside she was relieved to see tons of books filed into bookcases. Her foot lingered in front of the door, **_the door __**is **__open, and besides, I'm already here... _**Before she realized what was happening, she was already inside with a large book in her hands as she made her way towards a single seat sofa. She inspected the book in her hands; it was a bit dusty but still new looking with the author's name heavily crossed out. It itched under her fingers as she finally opened it, her curiosity getting the best of her. **_**The Inner workings **_**it read **_inner workings? _**She turned the page, continuing on: **_**what is a Nobody? Why have they come to exist? **_**Her eyes delved into the words, page after page, filling her with its knowledge. She wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time she had reached the last page. **_So, we don't have feelings? Now that I think about it, I've never really felt anything. Maybe anger, but that was more like annoyance, besides that I am pretty blah. Hmm, I don't believe it. _**She looked up to find someone staring at her from across the room, his silvery hair covering half of his face as he sat with a huge book in his lap. **_Was he here when I came in? He's kind of good looking too. Wait, wouldn't that be considered feelings? No, that's more like fact or opinion... _**she pondered as she stood to return the book to its place. There must have been thousands of books, all of different colors and sizes **_I think I can definitely appreciate this place now. _

"**I see you have an interest in our literature" a voice said. She turned to see the same guy walking towards her, his movements noiseless and graceful. He stopped right in front of her, looking at her expectantly**

"**I like to read" she answered lamely. He brushed the hair from his face, revealing large, luminescent gray eyes. He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders**

"**Tell me, do you know why we do not have feelings?" She looked at him, his eyes seeming to look through her very soul "It is because we do not have hearts" he continued. "It is what we Nobodies seek and hope to obtain. Does it matter if a few are taken down along our quest? Those somebodies wouldn't understand." **

"**Why are you telling me this?" she found herself asking. He appeared to be amused as his thumbs slid down over her sternum and he applied slight pressure**

"**Here is where your heart would be. Where you would feel a beat. Now tell me, do you feel anything?" She blinked, her eyes tearing away from his as she searched inside herself. She wasn't exactly sure anymore, but she did feel something. Maybe not a beat, but it was small and possibly insignificant, it was...warmth. Her brows furrowed together. That didn't make sense because it felt kind of...**_good. _**He must have felt something too because his expression changed when she looked back up at him, she couldn't exactly read it though. Just as he was about to speak she cut him off **

"**I think I should go." He peeled his eyes away from her gaze **

"**Yes, perhaps you should" he said, releasing his hold on her. She made her way to the door quickly, feeling his eyes on her once more. **_I should find Demyx; I think it's time to get some much needed rest _**she thought, heading towards the main hall.**

* * *

**The next morning, the girls were taken to the gym area where Demyx had said their tests would be taking place. They were each seated at a small table as the guys spoke with one another out of range.**

"**What do you think they're talking about?" Nyoxia asked leaning towards the girls.**

"**Who knows" Poxa shrugged **

"**They've got to be talking about our tests. I wonder what they'll be. Better be something worthwhile" Elessari said.**

"**You think we'll have to fight?" **

"**Probably. Hmm, I wonder how that will turn out." Poxa replied pensively. They saw the guys nod and make their way back over to them. Riku took a seat across from Poxa, Demyx across from Elessari, and Axel in the chair across from Nyoxia.**

"**I'll be managing your tests today" Riku said to her**

"**Uh, okay" she replied, slightly confused. She looked to the others who were talking; the guys had clipboards in their hands. She turned back to Riku who also had one**

"**Now, we start with your information. Some of this isn't really important, but just bear with me. So, I'll be asking a series of questions, okay?" **

"**Okay" she said. **

"**Great. Okay we have your name, age?"**

"**Eighteen."**

"**Can you describe your powers for me?"**

"**Uh, they are wind based. I can control the air around me and use it to maneuver myself as well. I use chakrams as my weapons and combine them with my techniques." Riku scribbled across the page quickly**

"**What about hand to hand combat?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Good. Now, do you have any, uh, weird or unfamiliar memories?" She froze at the question. **_How do I answer that? I kind of do, but not really. It's more like they're someone else's memories. _**She looked at him "No." **

**An hour and a half later, after questioning, reflex training, and an explanation on summoning portals, they were down to their final test; battling. **

"**It's important to know how strong you are, so we get to fight you" Axel said with a devilish grin. "So who wants to go first?"**

"**Who's fighting who?" Elessari asked.**

"**I guess the pairs we have now, unless you have any requests." They all looked around at each other**

"**Don't all volunteer at once" he said with a stoic face "Ms. Nyoxia, would you mind going first? I'm all set" Axel said. She looked at Elessari who nudged her forward**

"**Sure, I guess" she replied, following him to the center of the gym. The others took their seats to watch.**

"**Whoo, let's go Nox! You beat him down!" Elessari voiced loudly**

"**Make him cry!" Poxa laughed along with her. Axel glared at them. Riku went over to them**

"**Okay now, to avoid some destruction, the rules are simple. First one to touch the floor loses. That means anything above the legs, got it?" They nodded in response.**

"**Whoo, whoo, whoo" the girls cheered as Demyx laughed. The two took their stances as Riku waved his arm down, signaling them to begin. Both jumped back immediately as they pulled out their weapons **

"**I'll try and go easy on you" Axel smirked.**

"**That won't be necessary" Nyoxia replied curtly as she brought her staff up. Water began to rise up at her feet and Axel's chakrams were aflame. She charged forward with the water on either side of her. He threw a chakram straight at her as she blocked it off with her staff. A strip of water shot towards him like a whip and he caught it with a flame, leaving nothing but steam behind. Nyoxia flipped up into the air suddenly, swinging her staff overhead and catching him off guard. He brought his chakram up just in time to have the weapons clink together at impact. She whipped the water around again, this time slapping one of the chakrams from his hands. It slid across the room to Poxa's feet as she eyed it curiously. **_Hmm, similar to mine. I wonder if he crafted them himself. _**Nyoxia was twirling her staff in front of her with precision and speed, water gathering around it in a circular formation. The chakram teleported into Axel's hand suddenly as she sent the raging water towards him. The fire in his hands unexpectedly roared to life, building up a wall of flames in front of him. Nyoxia moved her hands as she shaped the water; taking the form of a giant dolphin that dove straight for the conflagration. The two elements clashed violently against one another with a tremendous force. Nyoxia flicked her hand in an almost unnoticeable movement; Elessari and Poxa smirked. The wall continued to hold up strong while a trickle of water slithered its way to Axel's legs. Poxa shook her head **_what a loser. _**Both felt their power dying as they let go at once, a huge force of energy spanned throughout the gym. Nyoxia smiled, waving goodbye to Axel. He looked at her puzzled. She pulled on the water once as it wrapped around his ankles and knocked him off his feet where he point blank fell on his rear end. Poxa continued to shake her head as Elessari and Demyx laughed themselves out of their chairs, Riku struggling to conceal his. He went to raise Nyoxia's hand up declaring her the winner as Axel lay on the floor in shame, his face incredulous. Nyoxia bounced over to her friends as they cheered in victory. Riku and Demyx made their way over to the guy still lying on the floor**

"**Aw man, that was priceless. She owned you" Demyx laughed as Axel launched up to strangle him; Riku held him back. **

"**Hey, I want to go next! Let's go Dex, I'm pumped!" Elessari yelled. **

"**Hmm, maybe I shouldn't. I'm not the kind of guy for this" he began**

"**Oh shut up and get out there" Axel said pushing him. He plopped himself down in the seat beside Poxa with a sigh. She looked down at his hand; a bruise was coloring on it as she reached for it**

"**She got you good. Does it hurt?" she said pressing down on it gently**

"**Hey"**

"**Oh sorry" she chuckled. "Look there's another one here too" she said reaching for the side of his face. He watched her closely **_what is she doing? _**His thoughts stopped when he felt a tingling on his face where she was touching. **_He feels hot; is he always like this? _**She thought, not knowing that he could feel it too; what was happening? **

"**I just got distracted. Otherwise, your friend would have been sitting in humiliation" he scoffed**

"**Really? What was it that distracted you?"**

"**Like I'd tell you" he huffed turning back to watch the match about to begin. She shook her head again **_sore loser haha. _**Elessari swung first, her katanas deathly sharp, missing Demyx by an inch. He avoided her quickly leaping backwards and swinging his sitar overhead to place it into playing position. He struck a chord, generating a tidal wave that roared in Elessari's direction; she stood her ground, spinning her katanas as a blanket of fire emerged to conceal her body. The water evaporated at the touch as she surfaced and headed for Demyx again. His fingers were on the strings and water appeared again taking shape as it grew. Soon large watery music notes were bouncing around and surrounding Elessari. They swayed back and forth trying to get a hit as she sliced through them, some falling to puddles while others reshaped themselves. One tackled her from above and engulfed in its watery prison; she was trapped. They watched as her squiggly form moved around and clawed at the water; her hands gradually taking up a faint glow. Demyx took this chance to send her flying backwards**

"**Too bad he doesn't know about her catlike reflexes" Nyoxia said, Poxa nodding.**

**The katanas embedded themselves into the ground with ease; Elessari landed in a crouching position on all fours. A devilish smile was on her face as she grabbed her weapons and then broke into a run. **_She's trying that again? _**Demyx thought with a smirk. His fingers reached for the strings once more when a katana zoomed towards his head unexpectedly; he managed to protect himself with the sitar, the blade sticking out of its center. He peered over to find his opponent gone **_uh oh_** his eyes traveled above him as her looming figure came down upon him. Once again, she implanted her blade into the sitar as he held it up as a shield; she leered. In a flash, she was twisting herself around to get behind him and shot fire towards his backside. He yelped from the burn, dropping the sitar with a loud clunk. In one hasty movement, she crouched down and swung her leg around in a sweep, tripping poor Demyx who stumbled and fell flat on his face. **

"**Ouch..." Axel muttered. **

**Elessari stood over him with her hands on her hips "That was fun." Riku smiled as he went over and raised her arm "Winner!" She ran over to the girls as they high fived. Riku put his hand out to help Demyx to his feet**

"**I knew I wasn't the guy for this" he mumbled.**

"**Great, two in a row. Up to Riku now" Axel said, folding his arms over his chest. **

"**I don't know about that. I'll admit these girls have skill" he replied**

"**Nah, they're just getting lucky. We haven't had much practice in a while" Axel countered.**

"**You're still mad you lost" Demyx snickered**

"**Shut up!"**

"**What ever Ax. Good luck Ri" Demyx said patting Riku's shoulder. Axel walked over to the girls with an evil grin**

"**Guess whose turn it is"**

"**I know" Poxa mumbled.**

"**Can I expect you to lose?"**

"**Don't count on it" she retorted walking away.**

"**Heck no she won't" Nyoxia countered**

"**Yeah, let's go Poxi! Whoo!" Elessari added. Poxa stretched as Riku readied himself as well, Demyx walked over casually.**

"**You two know the rules" he said.**

**Riku smiled "This'll be interesting" he said putting his hand out to her**

"**Yes, yes it will" she said shaking it. His weapon appeared in his hand in a shimmering light; she studied it with interest. It looked like a sword but at the same time it wasn't; it was wing shaped with an extra piece at the top and a circular handle. **_It reminds me of something, it's like a key...is it a keyblade? He has one too? _**Demyx flagged his arm down for them to begin and both traced back; that seemed to be an initial reaction among everyone. They looked at one another, Poxa's chakrams materializing into her hands. However, she didn't make a move. Riku charged towards her with his blade low and steady in attacking position; she watched his movements closely. **

"**What the heck is she doing?" Axel exclaimed**

"**Studying him" Elessari answered.**

"**What?"**

"**She'll do that against tougher opponents. She studies their movements in order to plan their takedown. Me, I just jump in and change plans as I go, but that's Poxa for ya" she said watching. Riku swung at Poxa as his blade collided with her chakram. He spun around quickly with another swing aimed at her abdomen; she lurched back to avoid it, swinging at him in the process. She took a leap back and spun, sending her chakrams up into the air and then blowing a strong wind in his direction. It blew him across the room as he stumbled slightly regaining his stance. He watched as the metal objects made their way into her line of wind, now hurling en route for his form. He swerved out of the way just in time, the edges just grazing the fabric of his clothes. She was in front of him in an instant; a round house kick aimed at his head as he dodged it. He swung at her only for it to be blocked by her foot; they continued to aim blows at one another. Her weapons had boomeranged back towards Riku, coming in from behind and she charged at him again. He waited for just the right moment and distance before putting up his dark shield; she stopped as her chakrams spiraled off into different directions. **_A shield? Really? _**She watched her chakrams carefully and then headed for him once more. He swung at her automatically as she side stepped it instinctively. She threw a punch for his stomach and another hook at his side; he caught her fist with one hand as she smirked. Bringing her leg upwards, she managed to kick the keyblade out of his hand. It scraped across the floor as he made a lunge for it, but she blew it out of reach at the last minute. He turned himself to face her and found her running for the wall. Launching herself into the air, she kicked off the wall and caught her chakrams with ease and aimed them. He reacted hurriedly and went after his weapon again but she had already readied her shot. Using the wind she maneuvered them at the right angle that he would be unable to dodge easily. Before he could rethink his actions, his body reacted by leaping off to the side in order to get out of the line of impact. He realized his mistake as he hit the ground and pounded his fists in frustration**

"**WHAT?" Axel yelled.**

"**Huzzah!" Nyoxia and Elessari jumped up in unison. Poxa floated back down and walked over to Riku, extending her hand out to him "Interesting enough?" she asked.**

**He chuckled "I guess it was" he said as she helped him up. Demyx raised her arm up "Victor!" as the others also made their way over. The girls cheered together and Axel laughed next to Riku and Demyx**

"**Might as well have just done that from the beginning. That was epic" he mused. **

"**Shut up Axel. I lasted longer than you and that's all that matters" he countered. The smile came off of his face immediately as Demyx chuckled**

"**Take it easy guys. What matters is that they passed so now we have new members!" he exclaimed looking over to the girls. **

"**You bet!" Elessari added.**

"**Yeah, yeah so you're members now, whoo. Just put your coats on and let's go" Axel replied dryly, carelessly throwing a coat over to Poxa, receiving a glare in return. They slipped their coats on along with the matching black gloves in which Elessari immediately began to strut around in hers. **_Hmm, nice fit and good material. These are cool _**Poxa thought. **

"**Now that this is done with, you can head on up to get mission sheets. We'll meet up later" Axel said walking off to the exit. **

"**Where are you going?" Nyoxia asked.**

"**We've got to report the results and everything to the Superior and then off to our own missions" Demyx replied**

"**It's Sunday though, so they're usually simple" Riku said**

"**Yeah so we won't be gone long" Demyx winked at Nyoxia. They left the gym as the girls watched them go**

"**This should be fun" Poxa said sarcastically.**

"**At least we won"**

"**And got these awesome coats. Now let's go mission up" Elessari said, confidently walking out. **_Now there's definitely no getting out of this. _

* * *

**She walked into the comforting silence of the library; something about this place called out to her. Her eyes searched about the shelves as she crossed the room; **_I wonder what other topics they have lying around. _**A thick book with the heartless symbol on the spine caught her interest as she reached for it. Her fingers just touched it as she got up on her tippy toes **_grr, curse my shortness _**she thought. Just then a hand reached out for the book, taking it off the shelf, and handing it to her "Hello, Ms. Poxalam" a voice said from behind. She turned to see who had helped her and found herself facing Zexion. She looked into his eyes that were strangely hypnotizing and hard to turn away from. He merely blinked at her and then went to take his seat on the couch he always sat on. **

"**I can't say I expected to find you here again" he said without lifting his eyes from his book. She gripped her own book and silently walked over to another seat**

"**I couldn't help myself" she replied.**

"**I had a chat with your friends and we discussed something important that I am hoping you will cooperate to." She looked over at him**

"**It depends what it is. What are we talking about here?"**

"**Well my fellow member number 4 and I noticed a ripple that was caused by your arrival along with your friends. We simply seek an answer as to why that happened. So we have decided to conduct an experiment, but we'll require all of you" he explained, turning another page. She looked down at her hands and then back up to find him walking over to her **

"**Your friends have agreed, what about you?' he asked. **_Now the smart guy wants to figure us out. Am I the only one seeing that this whole ordeal might have been a bad idea? _

"**Well, I suppose it would be alright. So long as nothing crazy is involved" she replied.**

**His face remained expressionless "Of course not. Meet back here tomorrow, I'll know when you're here" he said exiting the room. She sighed, sitting back and opening the book.**

**Nyoxia plopped down onto the sofa "So much work" she groaned**

"**It isn't that bad, according to Dem we have the least amount of work" Poxa replied.**

"**You didn't have to follow some guy around the whole day. I never thought I could be that bored in my life"**

"**At least it wasn't children. Such a headache" Poxa said rubbing her temples. **

"**You ladies not have a good day?" Riku asked leaning over the couch**

"**Not really, no" Nyoxia replied putting her head down.**

"**The first month always sucks, nothing unusual" he chuckled. The girls grumbled in response just as Elessari walked in. **

"**What's up peeps?"**

"**Bleh"  
"That sounds nice. So what adventure are we going on today?" she asked brightly.**

"**Excuse me?" Nyoxia asked**

"**It's Friday; exploring time"**

"**Aw, don't you think we've had enough exploring?"**

"**It's tradition! We can't just stop it now"**

"**We started that tradition like three months ago" Nyoxia stated**

"**So? All the more reason to keep it going"**

"**Ughh" Poxa sighed.**

"**She does pose a good argument" Riku added**

"**See? He agrees with me. We'll just wait til the guys get back" she grinned, running off.**

"**So much for taking a nap" Poxa grumbled, meanwhile Nyoxia had already fallen asleep beside her**

"**The rudeness that ensues" she said. Xigbar and Xaldin walked by giving them amused looks**

"**Take a look at the newbs" Xaldin chuckled.**

"**They think this is hard. Just wait til next week" Xigbar laughed along with him. **_Jerks. _**She watched them go as Lexeaus came in, heading for the videogame system. **_I think we should step our game up; leave these old guys in the dust _**Poxa smirked as she watched number V play Final Fantasy. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! w Now, back to more studying T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Took me a while to write this one, I just keep losing inspiration D; but I hope to finish the whole thing by the end of the summer, so I have to try harder ^^; Please enjoy!

**[Only own this story and my characters, sadly not KH]**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Understandings**

_I was blinded. I had actually gotten used to these Nobodies and I thought we were doing some good. Guess not. I may be a Nobody who isn't supposed to exist but I am certainly not evil...well, all of the time. I was on my way to my room when I happened to hear Xig talking to Vexen and Lexaeus._

"**The Superior isn't one to be patient for long" Xigbar said. **

"**Just let me pound the kid. How much trouble can he be?"**

"**You underestimate him because of his size, Lexaeus. Based on my research, the boy contains more power than we may know and it is not only because of that darned keyblade" Vexen stated, flipping through some papers.**

"**He's got him a strong heart. But we cannot deny the fact that he is helpful to our plans" Xigbar said bitterly. **

"**Yes well, the sooner we rid of Roxas, the sooner we can rid of Sora. Come Lexaeus we must return, we have things to do. Good day to you number II." Vexen and Lexaeus vanished through a portal. Xigbar exiting soon after. Poxa stood there for a moment **_so there is someone trying to stop us, why? They want to destroy Roxas, no, __**need**__ to. I have to do something; I mean he's my friend. Should I tell anyone? _**She slowly receded from the door, heading back in the direction of her room. She contemplated heavily. Who could she tell? She did not want to worry Nyoxia and Elessari with this, although she was certain they would find out one way or another. And now she was unsure of whether to tell the guys. How could she be sure they were not apart of this as well? **_That wouldn't be right. They're his friends too. _**Nevertheless, she was going to have to investigate this matter and seek out the truth. How convenient it was that they all had the week off. Xemnas had spoken of a breakthrough and required certain members to assist him on important business and others needed to help Vexen. The newbs were left out of this of course and Demyx and Axel were just being lazy. Riku was off doing mysterious things again. Poxa continued on, making her way to the staircase, not paying any mind to what was going on around her. **

"**Hey Poxa! Where are you going?" Nyoxia called to her. She stopped, turning back to poke her head in through the doorway "Hmm, what?"**

"**Where are you going? We're about to leave, are you going like that?" Elessari replied.**

"**Going where? I don't remember anything about that" Poxalam proclaimed.**

"**I said it this morning. You've been so out of it lately" Nyoxia replied**

"**Uh yeah, a little. I'm actually not feeling too well so you guys go and have fun without me."**

"**You always say that! Come out with us!" Demyx burst, jumping up from the couch and running past the TV.**

"**Watch it!" Axel yelled, swerving the controller. **

"**I'd just rather stay inside"**

"**Obviously she has a reason for staying, so let her" she heard Riku say as he came up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder with a nod as she sighed in relief.**

"**Hmmpf, fine but next time there's no getting out of it" Elessari said pointing at her. Poxa nodded fiercely and mouthed a 'thanks' to Riku before scurrying off upstairs. **_Okay, so now what? Do I go find Roxas? Well yeah, I should warn him or something. I can't just do nothing _**she thought, rubbing her temples. She grabbed her coat off the hanger and put some munny into her pocket just in case. **_Now for this portal thing. _**The girls hadn't had much practice, but they weren't bad at it. **_So I focus on where to go and open it up. I've been to Twilight Town plenty of times so this shouldn't be hard at all. _**A portal emerged gradually as she concentrated. She stepped inside, the familiar swirl of darkness surrounding her and the entrance shutting behind. **_Perhaps I should have brought one of them along, ughh. _**She could see the light up ahead from the exit when something caught her eye. She turned to her left, a glint of light poking out. She hesitated, **_just check it out, and keep going. _**Her feet led her over to the source, her eyes being sucked into the sparkling circle. A boy with exuberantly blue eyes and spiky brown hair came into view; the smile on his face grand and dazzling. **_He looks like...Roxas_**. The ground shook beneath her and before she knew it, she had tumbled over into the opening. **_This is what I get for being curious!_

* * *

**"Alright guys, where are we headed?" Demyx asked the group as they entered a portal.**

"**Twilight Town?" Nyoxia answered unsure**

"**We always go there, let's go somewhere new"**

"**Land of Dragons!"**

"**I wouldn't mind seeing some soldiers, heh" Elessari said, causing her and Nyoxia to giggle. The guys looked at them with strange expressions.**

"**Uh, we mean. Hey, quipao shopping! Hee" Nyoxia blurted as she ran ahead, Elessari right behind her. **

"**I told you they were something special" Demyx grinned.**

**Riku smirked. Axel looked at them with an expressionless face "I think you're both crazy."**

"**Don't be such a grouch Axey" Demyx said. **

"**How can I be a grouch without feelings? And don't call me Axey"**

"**When are you going to learn that we do so have feelings? Besides, you are grouchy 'cause Poxa isn't here" Demyx snickered. **

**Riku couldn't help but chuckle "Got you there."**

**Axel made a face, his hands starting to heat up "Why you little – prepare to die IX!"**

"**Gotta go" Demyx squeaked, running off to catch up with the girls and hopefully escape Axel's wrath. Riku just shook his head. **

* * *

**Poxa landed on her bottom with a thud. "Ow." She stood up unhurriedly, looking around at the outlandish place. **_I don't think I've ever been here before and yet I feel like I have been... This weird stuff really is getting old. _**The orange hue of the street lamps lit up the stone beneath her feet and the long pathway ahead of her. She saw a house – like building to her right and a fence leading into a dark alley to her left. She opted to go the safer looking way and without her organization coat, which somehow vanished, she felt a little less secure. **_Guess I've gotten used to blending into the shadows and walking amongst people unnoticed._** She felt around for her weapon belt and found it gone. She sighed **_of course. _**Rounding the corner she was met by more light as well as a large square space with people standing around. Her eyes trailed over to the two large wooden doors that she assumed was the entrance and above them in glowing yellow lights it read: Traverse Town. The door beside her opened unexpectedly as she moved out of the way; two people emerged from it chatting happily, not noticing her. Another door opened and she heard voices "What do you say I fly the ship this time?" a boy with spiky brown hair said. She peered over at them from behind the wall and she saw what looked like a dog and duck in clothing. "No way!" the duck yelled. **_Talking animals? Cool. _

"**Come on! It was my idea to stop here and get supplies"**

"**He's right ya know. Ahyuck" the dog added. **

"**I said no. Besides Sora, we should be focusing on those hooded guys that keep showing up." **_Sora? The kid they want to destroy? _

"**Yeah, Organization XIII..." he replied pensively. **_So he knows about us? _**The group began to walk away, going up the steps on the other side of the shop. Poxa debated on whether or not it would be wise to follow. **_Well, I am here... _**She tiptoed around the corner, making sure to keep her distance. They entered through another set of doors; she could see more buildings with lit up windows on the other side. After a few seconds she followed through only to be greeted by Shadows. Poxa reached in her pocket for her studded gloves; **_have to fight by hand then. _**She put them on quickly as one sprang into the air ready to attack. She punched straight through its head and it vanished in a black smoky mess. Her foot caught another in the stomach, her fist striking another that leapt up. She didn't notice the one that snuck up behind and it slashed her back speedily. She turned towards it and another attacked her upper thigh **_crap! This is what I get for not training as much without weapons; I'm getting rusty. _**The pain was beginning to settle in; the slash in her back stinging annoyingly. She crouched down, swinging her leg around and knocking over another four or five of them. Unfortunately, this left her wide open and they tackled her from behind, knocking her over. A Neoshadow materialized then, its yellow eyes menacing as it charged towards her. She covered her face awaiting the hit when she heard a slashing sound; her eyes opened and shimmering specks of light were in front of her. She watched as the captured heart floated up into the air **_it was released... _**she peered up to see the spiky brown haired boy from before low in attacking position. He rose with a large grin on his face "That was a close one." She looked into his piercing blue eyes **_R-Roxas? _**Poxa was up in an instant, looking from Sora to his companions.**

"**Gawrsh, are you alright?" the dog asked her. She looked over, nodding slowly.**

"**That's good to hear. Well I'm Goofy. This here is my friends Donald and Sora" he replied motioning to them. Sora nodded with the same grin. **

"**Uh, I'm Poxalam. But I prefer Poxa" she said quietly. Donald and Goofy looked at one another with questionable expressions. **_Duh, my name. _

"**Nice to meet you Poxa" Sora answered cheerily. "Those were some nice moves you had there, but I know Heartless can be tricky" he continued. She watched him carefully, her eyes wandering over to the key in his hand. **_His similarities to Roxas are obvious, including his weapon. This key that has the power to release hearts, where our purpose is to collect them. I can see the threat, but Xig said he was helpful to us...why?_

"**This is a keyblade" Sora said, startling her.**

"**Oh I didn't mean to stare. Sorry" **

"**Don't sweat it" he smiled. **_His reactions are so friendly and carefree, interesting. Aw man I'm starting to sound like Vexen and Zexion._

"**We have to get going now Sora" Donald voiced.**

**Sora turned to him "So, can I fly?"**

"**No!" He pouted as Donald turned away stubbornly. Sora faced Poxa and shrugged**

"**I guess we've got to go. Maybe we'll meet again" he said with a dazzling smile. **

"**It's nice to make new friends" Goofy added. **_Friends? They sound like Demyx._

"**Yeah, it is.****I'm sure we will meet again, Sora" she replied. She watched them go, whispering amongst themselves. **_Another key bearer who stands in the way of the Organization. He's so, I don't know... How could this Sora kid have such an effect on me? Bleh, enough thinking. I need to get out of here. _**Poxa summoned up a portal headed for Twilight Town and this time she would make sure to not be distracted.**

* * *

**Demyx rubbed the bump on his head "Are we going to be here all day?"**

"**This is what happens when you let the girls go shopping. What is it with women anyway?" **

"**That's a stereotype. The only reason I'm shopping is because I actually have munny for once" Nyoxia stated satisfactorily.**

"**I just like **_**spending**_** munny" Elessari added. Axel made a face, putting his headphones on and turning his ipod on. Riku was occupying himself by looking at the vast selection of swords while Demyx pulled out his sitar to entertain the masses. At one point the crowd got riled up and carried him outside, those being mostly women. **

"**Nice to know he's so popular with the girls" Nyoxia said. Elessari looked over at her "Don't be jealous Nox" she replied patting her shoulder.**

"**Jealous? How preposterous"**

"**Right, ignore the truth." Nyoxia glared at her and smacked her hand off. They heard cheers getting louder outside the store as more people, again, mostly female, joined in. Riku walked over to the girls**

"**Do they realize that we're close to the top of the mountain?"**

"**You would think" Nyoxia sad flatly. "So, seeing as how something bad usually happens about now, I'm going to go pay for my items" she said walking to the cashier. **

"**Me too" Elessari added.**

**Axel stood up suddenly, striding over to Riku "I have to go do something. I'll be back. Oh, and keep an eye on Dex"**

"**Yup." **

"**Where's he going?" Elessari asked **

"**Needed to do something" Riku replied. The girls just nodded. A grand booming sound occurred then, shaking the glass on the shelves and in rushed Demyx.**

"**Guys, we uh, need to get out of here."**

"**Why?" Nyoxia asked cautiously.**

"**Well, uh I sort of slipped which then caused that extremely loud note to strike and it may have caused an avalanche..." They stood there in silence.**

"**But it wasn't my fault! It was some crazy lady jumping around. Ah, who cares we're going to die! Come on!" he yelled grabbing Nyoxia and Elessari and running out wildly. They raced down the path away from the mountain with a group of people.**

"**Nox, I blame you for this!" Elessari exclaimed.**

"**Me? It's Dexy's er, I mean Demyx's fault!"**

"**I'm sorry!" he wailed.**

"**Oh, I didn't mean it that way" Nyoxia said. The snow tumbled down faster than they thought and they jumped onto a log, the snow taking down people as they passed. **

"**Hey, where's Riku? Ah, Riku where are you?" Elessari called out. He cruised up beside them seconds later on a snowboard.**

"**Where did you get that?" Demyx asked. Riku shrugged**

"**I was trying to tell you guys that why didn't we just portal out?" It got silent.**

"**No one speaks of this" Elessari muttered, everyone nodding in agreement as they portaled away. **

* * *

**Poxalam sighed in relief as her feet touched the stone path of Twilight Town. She headed in the direction of the Sandlot thinking that maybe Roxas would be there, the strangeness of walking about in regular clothes coming to her. **_I'm technically an Organization member now so I wonder what Roxas would think. _**She reached the bottom of the steps to find an empty lot. She sighed again, turning to head back up when a pair of hands grabbed her, dragging her backwards. She stumbled into the darkness of a portal**

"**Why if it isn't little Poxalam" the all too familiar voice of Axel rang. She turned around to find him standing there with his usual smirk.**

"**What do you want Axel? And it's Poxa."**

"**I believe the question is what are **_**you **_**doing here?" **

**She scoffed "You didn't answer my question"**

"**You didn't answer mine" he countered. She crossed her arms over her chest**

"**I do not think I want to answer."**

"**You have no choice"**

"**Says who?"**

"**I do!" he shot at her. **

**It was her turn to smirk "Too bad."**

**He balled his fists "As your superior number I command you to tell me."**

**Poxa yawned mockingly "Sorry Axel, but I refuse and get angry all you want. I'm not scared of you." He pinned her up against the wall suddenly catching her off guard "Perhaps I'll have to eliminate you for being insubordinate." Poxa grimaced**

"**Go ahead, but I'm only doing what you tried to do."**

"**What?"**

"**Be a good friend." There was a pause as they stared into each other's eyes. His grassy green orbs hypnotizing her. He looked away, lowering his chakram away from her as well. **

"**I kind of thought we were friends Axel" she whispered. This surprised him, not that he would let her see it "Whatever" he answered. She watched as his chakram disappeared in flames and he slowly turned to meet her gaze. **

"**Just come with me" she blurted.**

"**What?" **_What? Well, yeah. Why not? _**She walked over to him and unzipped his coat**

"**Hey!" **

"**You can't walk around with this on. Especially since I don't have mine. So come on, off." He looked at her like if she had three heads.**

"**What?" she demanded, hands on her hips. **

"**Forget I said anything. I'm going" he replied. She reached out for him involuntarily which surprised the both of them.**

"**Don't. Come with me. I'm, uh going to see Roxas."**

"**I knew you were up to something" Axel smirked. "Since you begged so much, I guess I'll accompany you."**

"**Beg!"**

"**Don't deny it now" he mocked. **

"**I – you – ughh. Jerk" she said, stepping out ahead as he followed with a laugh.**

* * *

A quipao is the traditional Chinese dress, you know those cool sleek looking ones (in case anyone was wondering). And yay another chapter done! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Not sure how to feel about this chapter either. I think I need to start giving the other organization members more screen time though, hmm idk. Please read and enjoy! :D

**[I don't own KH only my story and characters :)]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Differentiate**

**She watched him with interest. He'd asked her to join him in the library on account of new 'discoveries.' Poxa was used to Zexion's strange experiments and method of questioning by now; she admired the fact that he was so focused on finding the truth. He had so much passion for a guy that claimed he had no heart. He was still pacing back and forth, scribbling in his notebook when Poxa tuned back in **

**"You see, there are other very important emotions that we have forgotten. How could I? That's all the **_**somebodies **_**ever talk about" he rambled. **

**"What are you talking about Zexy?" she asked. Surprisingly, he had reluctantly agreed to letting her call him that, on the condition that she agreed to not tell anyone of course. He stopped, looking her in the eyes **

**"I am speaking of the **_**driving **_**emotions." She raised a brow, not particularly following. **

**He sighed "That thing you see between these people. Why they always protect one another; I believe it is called compassion" he stated. He walked away from her to put his book down as he continued "Friendships are a form of love. Family connections another and the slight love strangers can or will share together" he explained. **

**Poxa crossed the room to the book cases, her eyes scanning the titles as they had done so many times before "So then you mean like affection?" she questioned. **

**"Exactly. Now there is also lust, want along with flase love. Although I suppose they could all be categorized together." **

**"Wait, false love? You think it can be faked?"**

**"Yes. Why not?" he asked.**

**"Well I mean, even just thinking it's love sort of makes it love doesn't it? I've seen and read all kinds of things like that" Poxa said.**

**He looked at her strangely "No, it means your brain is lying"**

**"I don't believe it"**

**"You would" he smirked. She turned away from him with a huff**

**"How would you know anyway?"**

**"Because I know everything" he said smugly. She could just imagine the look of assurance on his face; she rolled her eyes "Whatever nerd boy. So now, how do we trigger this **_**passion**_**?" She could hear him pacing around again.**

**"Passion...is triggered by a connection."**

_Connection? _**"Of what?" she asked, turning around to find him right behind her; so close that she could smell him. His usual scent comforting as she tried to distract herself from his soul peering gaze, not that he knew this of course. **

**"You and I have already made a connection"**

**"With...?"**

**"Books, our research, our findings. Perhaps you could say we are developing a what was the word? Ah yes, a friendship." **_Friendship. _**That was what he said and it was what she heard. Her eyes refocused, noticing his slow movements **_is he getting closer? _**She looked at him and saw that he was **_**indeed **_**getting closer to her. "Zexion?"**

**He gave her a more intensive look "I feel we must try a physical connection" he said in a hushed tone. Their faces mere centimeters from one another.**

**"How do you know it'll work?" she asked practically against his lips.**

**"I don't." He pressed his lips to hers, breaking after a few seconds as they looked one another in the eyes. He leaned in again with a bit more pressure, gently pushing her against the bookcase. His one arm extending beside her head as the other wrapped around her waist and brought her closer. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip as she shyly opened her mouth; both battling for dominance. Her arms slinked up around his neck and her fingers lightly playing with his hair. He grabbed her waist with both hands this time as the kiss deepened; the both of them feeling a warmth in their chests, cautiously heating up the longer they stayed together. **

**"Ahem" someone cleared their throat causing them to break away instantly. They looked away from eachother in, could it be? **_**Embarrassment. **_**Poxa hid her smirk at the thought, knowing that he must have realized it too. Xigbar just looked at them strangely as he spoke **

**"Xemnas would like to see you six." Zexion nodded, walking over to collect his books; Poxa was facing the bookcase again. **

**"Yes I will be right there" Zexion replied, nodding to Xig who gave them one last look before exiting the library. Zexion looked over at her as she peered over her shoulder to find him smirking. He was gone in a flash, leaving her alone. She let out a long breath, sliding down to the floor with an odd smile on her face and for some reason, her lips were tingling.**

* * *

**"What's up with you?" Elessari asked Poxa with narrowed, suspicious eyes. **

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"You've been different these past few days" she continued "And you and Axel showed up together the other day."**

**"Sometimes you disappear together too" Nyoxia piped in. Poxa gave her a look; Nyoxia shrunk down into her chair. "You do" she squeaked.**

**Poxa sighed "I don't feel any different. I have been getting more sleep though, maybe that's it" she said. Elessari nodded to herself and Nyoxia smiled. Poxa chuckled lowly to herself, sometimes they could be so ridiculous. Her brain couldn't help but go back to what had happened only three days ago. Unfortunately Xigbar had seen, but she reasoned that she wasn't important enough to him for him to want to blab, let alone care. She could only imagine how Nyoxia and Elessari would react if they were ever informed that she and Zexion **_ki - ki... Oh jeez, __**kissed. **__It's weird, we don't exactly have feelings for eachother, duh none at all, but it felt...good? Yes, this was most strange. Definitely strange. _**Axel walked into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when he saw the girls inside. His eyes lingered over to Poxa who was laughing at something Nyoxia was saying; **_could I have underestimated you then Poxa? _**he questioned. He stepped inside, immediatley locking eyes with her as she sent him a small wave. Demyx came in then**

**"What's up people?" he greeted.**

**"Hey Dem."**

**He grabbed a waffle and began to mucnh on it "Guess what" he said sliding into the seat besides Nyoxia.**

**"What?" she asked, not looking up from her magazine. **

**"We all have a mission together" he answered brightly.**

**"Bwoh?" Poxa let out.**

**Axel turned to him "What do you mean by 'us'?"**

**"All of **_**us. **_**You, me, Ri and the girls. Duh" Demyx smiled.**

**"Awesome! Let's get moving then" Elessari exclaimed, jumping from her chair. "I'll get Riku" she said over her shoulder, running off. Poxa sat for a moment **_this is a bit fishy. I wonder if I'll see Sora again..._

**"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Axel asked suddenly. She blinked, his tall frame standing beside her and it was just the two of them. **

**"Uh nothing, why?" she answered.**

**"I know there's probably some secret in that head of yours, that's why"**

**"Oh, well too bad it's a secret then. You don't get to know."**

**"I'll find out" he smirked. She raised her brows at this**

**"Oh really? You sure about that?"**

**"Pretty sure" he said bringing his hand up towards her face, his fingers twirling a strand of her hair. "I have my ways." His hand gently brushing down her cheek; causing her to gasp. He chuckled "Atleast try to hide your attraction to me Poxalam." She snapped out of her daze, smacking his hand away, hard. "Ow" he said, rubbing it.**

**"I think you should be taught some manners and it's **_**Poxa. **_**P - O - X -A, can you get that memorized?" she replied, mimicking his head tap. "And attracted to you? Pssh, you wish" she said, stomping off.**

**Axel stood there with his mouth open **

**"Wha? Jeez, she didn't have to hit me so hard, it's not like I'm - learn to take a joke!" he yelled after her, knowing she couldn't hear.**

* * *

**"Okay so we're supposed to get uh, 80 hearts" Demyx read from the slip of paper in his hand.**

**"That sounds like fun" Axel said dryly.**

**"Eh? What gives? I thought it was 30 at most!" Elessari objected.**

**Demyx put his hands up "Don't ask me."**

**"I heard something was going on that Xemnas only trusted to tell II, III, IV, and VII" Riku said.**

**"A little suspicious, no?" Nyoxia asked**

**"I think it's better not to question it. Then it means you'd be involved" Demyx nodded. Poxa was looking around at the dark, eerie buildings, and stoned ground. They had been sent to Halloween Town and having never been here before she was unaware of the cemeteries; they weren't exactly her favorite places. So how was she supposed to get through the day, especially since collecting all those hearts would be such a drag? **_Maybe I can just avoid going in there, no but the stupid map says I have to go through there to get to the other side, ughh. _

**"What are we standing around for?" Axel asked.**

**"He's right. Let's go kick some butt!" Elessari exclaimed with a fist pump. Poxa's eyes caught three figures walking by the far wall; pne with spiky brown hair. **_Sora? _

**"Hey guys" she said, causing the group to turn to her "I think we should all split up." Axel and Riku gave her a look as Demyx looked a bit dissappointed.**

**"What? Why?" Nyoxia asked**

**"Well uh, because we have to get all these hearts and you know that heartless barely show up when there's a bunch of us"**

**"She has a point" Riku voiced.**

**"B-but this place is creepy" Demyx said, grabbing on to Nyoxia's arm who looked away quickly.**

**"Pair off if you need to"**

**"Yay! You're with me Noxy" Demyx grinned.**

**"I'll take Riku" Elessari said, recieving a smirk from the white haired teen.**

**Poxa and Axel turned to one another "You're a big boy. So take care of yourself out there" Poxa said patting his arm. He gave her an angry look as he moved his arm away. "Okay, we all meet here in about two hours? See ya" she said running off. They all watched her go**

**"I think there's something different about her" Demyx said. The group shrugged. Axel scoffed, walking away in the other direction "Girls..." he muttered, trying to shake the tingling from his arm. **

* * *

**"Hey Demyx" Nyoxia said, after the heart floated into her pouch. That was 27 for her and only 15 for Demyx -_- "Yeah?" he responded, coming over to her. **

**"Why do you call me Noxy?" she asked, not looking at him.**

**He looked at her "Why not? It's cute, like you" he smiled. She stopped, slowly catching his gaze "Do you not like it?" he asked, brows furrowed.**

**"N-no I do, it's just...do you mean that?"**

**He gave her a sweet smile "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he said taking her hand in his. "Do you feel anything?"**

**Nyoxia looked away "I-I don't know" she admitted. **

**"Ah, that's okay. Sometimes the feelings come when they want to."**

**She couldn't help but smile "So do you feel something, for me?" she asked pointing to herself.**

**"Yeah, I mean I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure it's there. So how will I know what it is?"**

**"Uh, we'll just know?" Nyoxia suggested.**

**"Hmm, maybe. Oh look, I see a wight knight and gargoyle, let's get them!" he exclaimed "I'll collect these hearts no problem" he yelled, charging towards them with his sitar in the air. **

**"Dex, be careful. Don't hurt yourself...again" she called after him, the last part more to herself.**

* * *

**"Huzzah!" Elessari cheered, as the Darkball went up in flames.**

**"How many do we have?" **

**"Uh, 50?"**

**"Atleast it's more than half" Riku sighed. **

**"Hey, want to do something fun?" Elessari asked, getting closer to him. Her hair tickled his neck as she came from behind**

**"What?" he asked, his cheeks slightly tinted, not that she noticed.**

**"Let's...go scare Dem and Nox" she said, her eyes full of mischief. **

**Riku let out a breath "Uh...sure, why not?" She grabbed his arm with a lare grin on her face and they were off.**

* * *

**Axel threw his chakram, cutting through another Darkball; flipping over to do the same to a Wight Knight. He lit up the chakram in his other hand, sending it flying towards the brick wall; it bounced off with a spark, spinning in a spiral formation and taking out five Wizards. The hearts floated up into the air, slowly decending into his bag. He sighed, running his hand through his hair "This is so tedious. What could the Superior be planning? Aren't there other ways to collect this crap?" He walked down the path of thick trees, rounding the corner to come face to face with Sora.**

**His lips curved up "Why if it isn't my old pal Sora."**

**Sora glared at him "Axel."**

**"What are you doing here?" Donald demanded**

**"Just here on Organization business. Why are you here?" he answered calmly.**

**"You don't need to know" Sora said, pulling out his keyblade.**

**Axel gave him an amused look "No need to be rude Sora. Hasn't anyone told you not to play with fire?" He put his arms out, his chakrams appearing in a bundle of flames. Sora took a defensive stance, as did Donald and Goofy.**

**"I'm pretty sure I saw them go down that way" Poxa said to herself, going over to climb the stone wall as a shortcut. **_What am I going to say when I get to them? I'm not sure there is much for us to talk about. Or am I going to just follow them around like a creep? I just want to know what they're up to, for some reason I, uh care for Sora? _**She looked up to see another, much larger wall ahead of her **_oy. _**She took a few paces back and broke out into a run, jumping to grab the top. Using her foot, she hoisted herself up enough to see over, her eyes widening at the sight of Axel and Sora ready to fight, Donald and Goofy by his side. **_Darn it Axel, why can't you just stay out of the way? _**she thought, leaping over the wall and sprinting towards him at top speed. Just as he was about to throw his weapon, Poxa rammed right into him from the side, sending them both to the ground.**

**"Poxalam, you little!" **

**"Hi Sora" she greeted breathlessly, completely ignoring the angered pyro. Sora looked from her to Axel wildly, taking in her appearance**

**"P-Poxa? You're...one of **_**them**_**?" She shrugged with a chuckle, **_smooth, I totally forgot I had this on. _

**"Uh yeah, it's kind of a long story" she said.**

**"Then you lied to me. We're not friends, we're enemies" he said, the hurt in his eyes clear.**

**"No. No, I'm not your enemy. I'm on your side" she blurted. **_Crap! _**She turned to Axel who wasn't facing them **_now he knows, great. Why am I so stupid today? _

**"I'm not sure I can believe that" Sora said hushedly. **

**"Maybe I can explain it to you some other time" she replied, motioning towards the red head. Sora nodded, giving her a long, hard look before running off again, Donal and Goofy in tow. Poxa turned back to Axel who was already up and dusting himself off**

**"Heh, sorry about that. Are you alright?"**

**"What do you care?" he snapped.**

**"Oh, my mistake. You apparantly don't like people being nice to you" she muttered.**

**He looked at her, scoffing in disbelief "Would you mind telling me what the **_**hell **_**that was about?" he asked, more like demanded. **_Eh? Now he's cursing at me? How rude. _

**"What are you talking about?" He looked even angrier now. Sometimes Poxa just didn't know how to stand down.**

**"Are you not going to answer then?" **

**"So I've met Sora. What's the big deal?"**

**"It would appear you don't see the Organization as a priority. As well as fraternizing with the enemy, or should I say **_**friend." **_

**"Eh? I'm not allowed to have friends? I recall you having a good friend, or have you forgotten?" she replied smugly. He turned his back on her, arms folded over his chest**

**"Do you have a problem with me, **_**Poxalam**_**?" he asked. She sighed, hand twitching slightly. **_Is Poxa really that hard to say, jerk? _**She walked around him to look him in the eyes**

**"No, I don't have a problem with you. However, it **_**does**_** bother me that you continue to call me that when I ask you not to" she gritted.**

**"It is your name"**

**"I **_**know **_**that, but I prefer the short. You just do it on purpose don't you?" she asked, hands on her hips. He smirked**

**"Pretty much, yeah." She smirked back at him**

**"I knew it, you really are a big jerk. Now what do you say I beat you at getting the rest of those hearts?"**

**"You can try" he said with a sly smile. She broke out into a run, catching him off guard. "Hey!" he yelled after her.**

* * *

_**Crack. **_**"Did you hear that?" Nyoxia asked with shifty eyes. **

**"Hear what?"**

**"That noise. I think there's someone here" she said, getting behind him.**

**"You mean **_**nobody**_**" Demyx snickered.**

**She slapped his shoulder "I'm serious Dexy" she whined, grabbing onto his arm now. **_**Crack! **_**This time they both heard it.**

**"It's probably a Heartless, those suckers." He walked over to one of the gravestones where the sound had come from "Alright, come out" he demanded. A few sparks flew up from behind it, more gathering together as it began to take form. A large shape rose high into the air; two black eyes and a mouth forming as well as the thing began to moan and howl. Demyx began to back away.**

**"W-what is that?" Nyoxia stuttered.**

**"Who cares! Run, run away!" Demyx yelled, taking her hand and running down the small mound of earth. Unfortunately, he was unaware that he was running straight for the edge of the hill in which he was too late to see and tripped over a rock attempting to stop. They tumbled down the hill, giving more laughs to the red haired girl that was kneeled over in fits and fell to the ground. She rolled around, holding onto her sides while struggling to breathe. Riku, finding more amusement in Elessari not being able to stand. **

* * *

**"Ha! I beat you!" Poxa proclaimed as she danced in victory. Axel muttered angrily, stopping when he saw her**

**"What are you _doing_?" he asked.**

**"What?"**

**"That - why were you moving like that?"**

**"I was dancing?" He said nothing.**

**"Don't tell me you have never danced before. It's worse than I thought."**

**"Shut up! As if we need dancing. Besides, watching you makes me glad I don't" Axel retorted.**

**"Hmm, I don't believe that"**

**"What?"**

**She walked up to him, close enough to stare him right in the eyes "You secretly hate that I can do it and you can't" she said.**

**"Why you - "**

**"Also, I think you have it in you, but leave it to number XIII to be a stubborn mule." She turned on her heel, leaving him standing there alone. Poxa had stopped just in time as Demyx hit the ground at her feet and Nyoxia landing on his back. Poxa arched a brow at her.**

**"It's not what you think" she proclaimed, rubbing her arm.**

**"What was I thinking?"**

**"Well, I don't know, but you were giving me that look. What happened was that Demyx and I were running away from something dreadful and he tripped, leading me down with him and - ah! Oh, I'm sorry!" Nyoxia burst, scrambling off of the guy currently laying face down on the ground. The girls helped him to his feet; his red face holding a sheepish grin. **

**"Maybe I should stop running" he said weakly. **

**"That would help everyone" Axel voiced. Elessari and Riku portaled up beside the group.**

**"What'd we miss?" she asked looking at their deshevaled appearance.**

**"Just an accident they experienced. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Els?" Poxa asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.**

**"No...why would it?" she replied, stepping away from them with a whistling tune.**

**"I knew it had to be you!" Nyoxia yelled, pointing at her angrily.**

**"Nox, I think you are overreacting" Elessari replied. Nyoxia lunged at her then, Elessari dodging her quickly, hopping over a tombstone she ran. **

**"I'll assume we've all finished our assignments?" Riku asked, ignoring the hollering girls. **

**"Yup"**

**"Well, I'm actually still a bit short" Demyx said with his hand raised.**

**"It's okay, I'll get the rest for you" Poxa offered.**

**"Really? Thanks sis!"**

**"Sis?"**

**"Yeah, we're like brother and sister because you Elly and Noxy are. Riku's my awesome cousin and Axel, well he's the mean uncle that nobody likes."**

**"What?"**

**"Whoops, got to go" Demyx grinned. He grabbed Nyoxia as she ran by and portaled out despite her protests.**

**"So you're staying behind?" Riku asked**

**"Yeah, only a little while."**

**"Are you sure? I could stay behind if you want. Or I'm sure El wouldn't mind"**

**"It's okay, I'll be fine. You act like I'm not alone all of the time" she smiled.**

**He grinned "Just making sure," he replied ruffling her hair.**

**"Oy, not the hair" she chuckled. Elessari came out from, well uh who knows where.**

**"Are we ready to go then?" she asked. Poxa looked around, wondering where she **_**had**_** come from.**

**"Yeah. See you later Poxa"**

**"What? Why's she staying behind?"**

**"I'll explain in a minute" Riku replied as they walked into the dark, swirly opening. Poxa turned to Axel who had been awfully quiet "And you?"**

**"What?"**

**"Why are you standing there?"**

**"I can't stand here?"**

**"No, just wondering" Poxa said, putting her hands up defensively. "Um, see you later then?" she said, walking towards the entrance back into the town. **

**"Wait." She stopped just as the gate was rising "Can I stay with you? I, don't really want to go back yet" he said, rubbing his neck. She gave him a questionable look, unsure of how to answer.**

* * *

**Zexion rubbed his temples, his eyes weary from his extensive research. He had been working almost nonstop for the past few days, only stopping for food and whatever else he needed, He hadn't even been in the library; although he figured at this point, he would surpass Vexen, a thought that brought a satisfied smirk to his face. Perhaps Poxa had influenced him **_**too **_**much. His brain flashed images into his head then, as it had been doing since their, uh moment. He shook them away instantly, now was not the time for this. Although that was another breakthrough that had pleased the Superior; mind you, VI had to tell a small lie, meaning not telling the truth about how he had discovered the beginning of an emotion, For some reason Zexion just thought that it was something he **_**shouldn't **_**tell, though Xigbar had seen; it was all quite strange. Anyway, nevermind that, he had work to do. The Superior may have found the keyblade weilder's weakness and it was up to him to find a way to test that theory out. They might be even closer to achieving the Kingdom Hearts than they thought. Zexion took a deep breath, straightening up in his seat and flipping through more pages of his research.**

* * *

**Demyx crumpled the papers in his hand, gripping them tightly with furrowed brows. He was unsure of what to make of this newly acquired information, something that he thought he should not have found in the first place. Was it a bad thing? He had an odd feeling about it; he knew it was a feeling because it was foreign to him. "Man, maybe these feelings do stink" he said aloud to the empty room. He put the papers in his side table drawer, wondering if anyone would notice them missing. The possibility was slim; Vexen had so many papers on his desk that Demyx was sure it equaled to a whole tree. Demyx stretched out onto his bed, hands resting behind his head. **_Should I tell Riku? Axel? _**He wasn't exactly fond of deep thinking, although he could admit that at times it seemed that he was the only one who did it. However, seeing as how he wasn't a skilled genius, his ideas were often ignored by the other members. **_Not Noxy though and the other girls. _**He smiled then, remembering how they had changed his life and time here in The World That Never Was. Just then, a horrible thought crossed his mind **_could they be apart of the Superior's plans? _**He flew from the bed "I can't let anything happen to my Noxy muffin! Er, I mean my new friends!" he proclaimed, bounding into a portal. He emerged in the game room where most of the gang were sitting playing video games. He looked around, not seeing Poxa, **_I should tell her first, I just think, well maybe she'll know what to do. _**"Hey guys" he greeted.**

**Nyoxia turned with a smile "Hi Dex"**

**"Have any of you seen Pax?"**

**"I think she's in the library. She said something about finishing a book. Why?" Elessari answered, turning to find the blonde gone. **

* * *

Now to start chapter 7! ~~


	7. Chapter 7

Le chapter 7 (that totally took me a long time, so much for finishing this story quickly .) Well, I suppose if I rush, I'm going to find things I don't like about it, like the first time ^^; Anyway, I hope you likes it. I try to do my best, especially now that I've got all this work D; Darn you college professors and your excessive amounts of work *shakes fist* All this work is also keeping me from playing videogames, although I did beat KH pt 1 again on Friday heehee I couldn't help myself :}

[Sadly I don't own KH, but I do own my characters and this story :D]

* * *

**"You said his name"**

**"I did? Um, I don't know why though, sorry."**

**"No, I know...I have to go"**

**"Wha - Zexion?" she said, reaching out to touch his arm. Demyx watched in a kind of confusion as the two looked one another in the eyes, their gaze holding for a minute before he turned away from her.**

**"We'll speak later" he replied, as he dissappeared through portal. Poxa looked down at the floor rubbing her head, eyebrows furrowed "I don't get it. Why the heck would I say **_**his **_**name?"**

**"Eh - hem" Poxa looked up suddenly, Demyx giving her a small wave "Hi." **

**"Oh, hi Dex" she replied with smile "What's up?"**

**"Well, uh I don't know how to really say this. Maybe I should show you, no I should tell you straight out. Or blurt it out, maybe?" he rambled on, looking about. Poxa smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder**

**"Woah, why don't you just start at the beginning?" she suggested, Demyx nodding. He told her all about what he had been doing and how he found the papers in Vexen's office. That Roxas could be in danger or already in that situation. He mentioned a mission he had to retrieve a boy named Sora, but he hadn't done a very good job and ended up running away; this last part being said with a sheepish grin and slight chuckle from the blonde. Poxa seemed to be in a daze, her eyes clouded in a non focus and her head swimming with thoughts. When she finally did look back to Demyx she had seriousness in her eyes**

**"Dex, I should tell you, that I um...already knew about this"**

**"What? Really? But, then why didn't you say anything?" he asked, a bit alarmingly.**

**"I wasn't sure how you'd react; or any of you for that matter. I didn't want you all in a panic or something, I don't know." He looked down with a pout "Listen, we mustn't tell the gang about this, not yet anyway" she added before he could protest. **

**"Have you seen Roxas?" he asked instead.**

**"A little while ago yes, but that was before Sora showed up, I didn't want to think the worst but..." Demyx gave her a small smile**

**"Guess we have to go find out then huh?" Poxa nodded with a smile as well.**

**"Then let's go!" he yelled, grabbing onto her wrist and running out of the library. He dragged her all the way down the stairs and to their friends, her hair looking as if it went through a tornado by the time they had stopped. "Hey guys!" Demyx yelled, getting their attention. Riku came up beside Poxa**

**"What happened to you?" he asked with amusement. She just pointed to Demyx, making Riku laugh.**

**"Pox and I have a mission today so we'll see you later!" he yelled, once again grabbing onto Poxa, but this time sprinting through a portal before she could let out a word. **

* * *

**Zexion's footsteps echoed across the clean, sparkly walls; his pace fast and steady as he approached Xemnas. "You have good things to report 6?" Xemnas asked.**

**"Yes Superior. Emotions appear to indeed be developing among our members. They are still subtle and hardly noticable, but there nonetheless."**

**"Yes, the boy is contributing more than I thought. He may suspect, but he is no concern to me yet; he'll come to us eventually. Very well, you are dismissed."**

**"Thank you Superior" Zexion replied, bowing respectfully and turning to walk off. He saw Vexen portal out of the corner of his eye; a strange look on his face as he scurried hurriedly towards Xemnas. Zexion continued however, not particularly interested at the moment. Once in his room, he pulled out the member profiles and began the entries for the day; getting in all the observed details and behavioral changes. When he had finished he went back, stopping on Nyoxia's; her member photo showing a large, bright smile upon her face. This brought a smile to his own face as he flipped over to Elessari's who had a confident smirk on her face. He remembered how many ridiculous poses she had done before getting one for the files. Finally, he went to Poxa's who held a bored yet intense look and suddenly he laughed. This caused him to freeze for a moment; how long had it been since he'd laughed? Had he ever laughed here at the Organization? He never really had the need to so he was unsure if he knew how, but the foreign sound that escaped his lips again confirmed it. He supposed that he had the strange trio to thank for it then; there were many things that they had brought along that hadn't gone unnoticed by the schemer. He had known from the moment they entered the castle that there was something peculiar about the girls and he was expected to find out why. The problem seemed to be that eventhough they were supposed to be like any other project Zexion was given, they weren't; somehow in all of this he found himself attatched to them. Yes, the flaw in this simple plan; could his feelings be developing for them as well. It was true that he hadn't exactly made friends with the other organization members, but the girls treated him as such. Nyoxia always reminding him to eat when he spent long hours on assignments and poking her head in for support; Elessari wanting to train with him and even asking for some new moves from him and Poxa, who actually enjoyed doing work, would help him on his work load at times. Plus, they could always spend time talking about research and what she had found on her own time. Even Demyx and Riku would stop by and try to persuade him to leave his room, where as from now they were still unsuccessful in doing, but he was sure they would continue to try. Zexion lay back, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He had much to think about. **

* * *

**"Since when is Demyx eager to go on a mission? He's usually dragging his feet about it" Elessari said.**

**"Unless we don't tell him it's a mission" Nyoxia chuckled. **

**"Who knows? Demyx changes all of the time" Riku added with a shrug. "Atleast Pox is with him, so he can't get into too much trouble." Axel scoffed, not bothering to turn away from the television. **

**"I wonder where they went..." Nyoxia voiced**

**"If Poxa's involved, we'll probably never know" Riku replied, flipping the page of his book. Axel shifted, he was beginning to get a bit curious himself; **_they did leave in a hurry _**he thought. Elessari stood up, her hand placed upon her chin in thought. **

**"What's she doing?" Riku whispered to Nox who shrugged in response. Just as Riku approached Elessari, she yelled out an 'aha!' causing Nyoxia to jump.**

**"Why are you yelling?" Axel asked angrily, the screen showing a game over. **

**"We're going to get some work done today" Elessari said, rubbing her hands together.**

**"Work? What kind of work? I'm tired" Nyoxia whined**

**"The investigating kind"**

**"Count me out" Axel voiced.**

**"Oh no you don't. You can't get away with that like mother can and that's only because I can't always oppose her."**

**"I thought you weren't supposed to call her that" Riku said.**

**Elessari looked around with shifty eyes "I don't know what you're talking about, I said nothing. Anyway, Nox and I are going to grab a few things and then we can go. So that means you too Ax!" she yelled as they ran up the stairs, Nyoxia being dragged of course. **

**Axel shut off the game "I don't even know why I bother with you all sometimes"**

**"That would be because we're your friends. Unless you'd prefer old patchy and the gang, by all means go" Riku said with a smirk.**

**"Don't flatter yourself"**

**"I don't need to bro" he grinned. Axel gave him a smug look.**

**"Alrighty, let's go" Elessari announced coming in a minute later. Riku offered his arm to her, that she took with a smile and entered the portal together. Nyoxia went in after and although reluctantly, Axel did as well. What was Elessari going to get them into today?**

* * *

**"That was a bust" Poxa said, walking down the Tram Common beside Demyx. **

**"They had no idea who we were talking about. How can that be?" Demyx asked**

**"I'm guessing Roxas didn't really exist, which makes sense; he **_**was **_**a nobody" she replied quietly, taking a seat on one of the stone walls. The streets were unnaturally empty today. Demyx gave her a strange look "We technically don't exist remember?" she answered and he nodded in understanding. He slumped down beside her, looking up at the cloudless sky**

**"That makes sense. A bit too much; you're starting to sound like Zexion" Demyx grinned.**

**She couldn't help but smile "I guess I am." They sat in silence for a while, the stillness a strange comfort for them both as their thoughts deepened. "Hey Pox?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What's going to happen, to you know, us? Are we going to dissappear too?" he asked in a hushed tone.**

**She smiled, squeezing his arm "What are you talking about silly? Nothing's going to happen, unless you get yourself destroyed or something by accident" she laughed, making him smile. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I don't plan on going back. I like being my own side or half whatever, maybe I'll meet her. Who knows."**

**"But don't you want a heart? Vexen said the most sure way to get one was to join or somebody or something like that"**

**Poxa scoffed "Vexen can suck an egg. He's way too caught up in his experimental crap. I say if we want a heart and feelings, then we'll get them. Simple as that." Demyx laughed "Alright, let's go find Sora then" Poxa announced, jumping from her seat. Demyx thought for a moment "Sora?...Hey, wait up" he said, realizing she was already opening up a portal.**

* * *

**"She's being strangely quiet. Too quiet" Axel said to Riku and Nyoxia as they watched Elessari stare off into space, apparantly lost in thought.**

**"It's suspicious is what it is. This is around the time I get hurt for some reason" Nyoxia replied with shifty eyes.**

**Riku shook his head with a laugh "How are you two still friends?"**

**"Don't think I haven't pondered that theory. There's a plethora of ways that girl has caused me pain; I think she secretly enjoys it." This time Axel laughed, recieving a look from the two**

**"What? I thought it was funny" he said, folding his arms over his chest.**

**"I see you're using big words Nox, good for you" Els said, patting her shoulder.**

**"Stop touching me"**

**Elessari continued, completely ignoring her "I have decided that we should go watch the games at the Coliseum. Oo, better yet! Let's join the tournament!" Axel smirked, fighting and beating things up for a prize didn't sound like a bad idea. **

**"**_**Join? **_**Oh no, not me" Nyoxia said, hiding behind Axel who gave her a strange look.**

**"Oh come on. We never do things like this, you act like you're a bad fighter"**

**"Never do these things? You put me in danger all of the time and that's fighting little heartless. Who knows what we're up against in the games?" she replied, this time grabbing onto Axel as Elessari attempted to pull on her. Axel, trying desperately himself to pry Nyoxia off of his arm. **

**"Too late! We're going" Els yelled, pulling on the girl who held on with a death grip.**

**"Hey, watch it. Get off" he complained. After their failed attempt, Elessari took a step back and opened up a portal beneath her unsuspecting victims; Axel and Nyoxia fell through with a yell, giving Els a nice laugh. "You're horrible" Riku said. She shrugged with a grin, jumping into it herself.**

* * *

**"So he's joined the games? This kid sure does like to fight" Poxa said, peering down at Sora with his companions in the stadium. They had somehow managed to track him down to the Olympus Coliseum where they were about to start another tournament. Poxa continued to scan the arena; a couple of other characters apparantly competing as well. Her eyes landed on a spiky haired blonde in navy blue, with a very long red scarf/cape thing that covered half of his face. He also held an enormous sword whose blade was covered in bandages; **_he looks like he'd put up a good fight. I wonder if Sora knows what he's getting himself into. _**The guy turned in her direction just then, his eyes fixated on her spot. **_He doesn't see me does he? Usually no one does - _**he got up then and sprinted across the arena towards her. **_Oh crap, he does! _**she thought, scrambling to her feet. She turned to tell Demyx to run, but found him gone. **_Nice -_-' _**Just as she turned to run in the other direction, she heard a voice yell out 'hey!' and the next thing she knew she was tumbling over the grassy slope. When she'd stopped, her assailant was hovering over her; she looked up at his intense crystal - like blue eyes. His scarf had slid down, revealing the rest of his face which showed a very good looking guy; a fact that was making her a bit uneasy. "Who are you?" he finally asked. **

**"I think I should be asking that. You **_**did **_**tackle me to the ground." He gave her a look she couldn't read.**

**"You were watching everyone. I came to confront you and you tried to run, I had no choice" he said with narrowed eyes.**

**"It's not everyday a madman comes charging at me, so I suppose I had no choice either" she replied smugly. **

**This time he gave her a knowing smirk "I'm Cloud."**

**"Poxa" she answered, looking around for Demyx who was still m.i.a.**

* * *

**A portal emerged a few yards away, revealing Elessari and the others; Axel and Nyoxia holding scowls on their faces. "See? We're just in time, the games haven't started yet" she said with a smile. **

**"How do you suppose we join? Just portal in?" Axel asked monotonously.**

**"We're suppose to officially sign up" Nyoxia voiced**

**"Please, as if we need permission" Elessari scoffed.**

**"Hey, isn't that Poxa?" Riku asked. The others turned to look, the sight odd to their eyes as they confirmed it. Riku picked up speed as he charged in her direction. Axel was there in an instant, pulling the guy up from his collar, who jumped back and swung out his sword, landing on his feet effortlessly. Riku pulled out his own weapon and stood in his path. Poxa looked up at Axel who had a strange look in his eyes**

**"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly as he reached down and picked her up bridal style, much to her shock, but before she could protest everyone began yelling**

**"What did you think you were doing?" Axel yelled, eyes on Cloud.**

**He smirked "I was merely getting acquainted"**

**"Didn't really look like it. Who are you and what do you want?" Riku asked.**

**"I'm not sure that's your business."**

**"Forget who he is! Beat him up!" Axel replied. They all began to argue again, Poxa trying to get out of Axel's hold until Elessari stepped up and yelled "HEY!" They all turned to her. She looked to Poxa "How dare you not tell us you had a boyfriend?"**

**... "WHAT?" Poxa and Axel roared together.**

**"Alright, clearly I'm wasting my time. I'm out of here" Cloud announced, turning on his heel and heading back to the stadium. Riku was about to follow, but Nyoxia held him back telling him it wasn't worth it. **

**"How long were you going to keep your good looking boyfriend from us mother?" Els asked again.**

**"You're joking right?" Poxa replied with a death glare. Elessari chuckled, sliding behind Riku. Axel looked down at Poxa with wide eyes, as if seeing her for the first time and then dropped her from his arms with a plop.**

**"You son of a jackel!" she screamed, lunging for his turned back but was intercepted by Riku.**

**"I think you've had quite the day Pox" he said as she struggled to reach Axel's neck.**

**"This w**_**as**_** a waste of time. The game's started. I'll be over there if you need me" Axel said dryly as he went to take a seat. Riku finally let go of Poxa when she had calmed down and the red head was a good distance away.**

**"Care to tell us what that was about?" Riku asked**

**"Not really. It was pretty much just a uh, I don't really know what to call it. Mind telling me what his problem is?" she asked pointing to Axel "If he doesn't like me he should just say so" she added, arms folded with a huff.**

**"I don't think that's it. I'm sure he cares about you just like he does us. He's really just a big softy" Demyx whispered with a grin.**

**"I doubt that. Hey, where have you been?" Poxa exclaimed.**

**"Oh, uh I thought I saw something strange so I went to investigate and then I got lost and some other stuff" Demyx chuckled.**

**"That figures" Elessari replied making the others laugh. Poxa looked over to see Axel staring out, not even paying attention to the fights below. She thought of going to ask what was wrong until she remembered what he had done and she charged towards him, tackling him to the ground and recieving angry shouts. The others watched with indifference "I'm sure they'll work out their problems" Nyoxia stated. The others nodded in agreement and went to take seats far away from the duel.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the castle...**

**Xemnas sat at the head of the room, shuffling around papers as the members appeared in their seats. After a few minutes he began "Now members, as you may already know, it is time once again to do... the errands." A loud groan went across the room, some members murmuring to themselves while others hung their heads low. **

**"I have decided that we shall go together this time, seeing as how sending you seperately seems to take far too long. Does anyone have any suggestions as to where we can go?" Xemnas asked. Lexaeus slowly raised his hand "Yes V?"**

**"Uh, we could go to this new Walmart that opened up. I got my oreos from there" he suggested. The others to look at him "What? I like oreos."  
"What is this Walmart you speak of?"**

**"According to advertisements and research, they say you can get just about anything from this superstore" Vexen replied. **

**"It is setteled then, we shall go there. VII, ready the shopping list and the munny. We leave in five minutes everyone. Metting adjourned" Xemnas announced, portaling out of the room, others doing the same. Zexion hung back for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he could get himself out of this. Doing anything in outside worlds with The Organization was not always a smooth outing, but he supposed there was nothing he could really do. Finally, he went to his room and gethered whatever he may need; it was going to be a long day. **

* * *

**The games had ended with Sora as the victor, putting him just two cups away from being the ultimate champion. **

**"Why couldn't he just be on our side? It would make our lives a whole lot easier" Demyx said as he stretched his arms with a yawn. **

**"No kidding, he'd be an awesome sparring partner. Hmm..." Elessari added.**

**"Els, what are you doing?" Nyoxia asked her, but she didn't seem to be paying attention because she sprung up from her seat and dashed down the steps towards the arena yelling "HEY SORA" at the top of her lungs. **

**"Wahh! Els, get back here! Mother! Help!" Nyoxia yelled running after her friend. Poxa, unfortunately wasn't paying attention either because she was still preoccupied with number VIII. Although, at some point it had become a battle to the death, the both of them neck to neck. Demyx and Riku reacted instead, chasing Elessari as well. Poxa turned to them, seeing Els closing in to the arena with the others trailing behind her "Hey, where are you going?" she yelled just as Axel's flaming chakram whizzed by her ear, angerously close to her hair. She whipped her head around "What was tha you cheater?" she snarled. **

**He smirked "Never take your eyes off an opponent." She stampeded towards him, jumping high into the air, weapon glistening in the sun as she aimed for his head.**

* * *

**"XI and XII can get the items on this list, IV and V go get these things, X go that way. Where has VI gone? Nevermind, Xigbar can push the cart. Saix and Xaldin follow" Xemnas announced in a loud, booming voice. People looked at them strangely as well as angrily as they passed, one mother grabbing onto her children securely. Lexaeus walked down one of the aisles mumbling something about getting more cookies with his dangerously, ground shaking steps and Vexen slowly behind doing calculations. Xemnas stopped abruptly in the shampoo section; walking over to the suave professionals and grabbing a bottle. "What? So cheap? What is the meaning of this? A trick?" he asked demandingly. He went to grab an employee by his collar and dragged him over **

**"Sir, put me down. What are you doing?"**

**"Silence. What is this?" he asked.**

**"Uh, that's the price. Can you let go...?" the guy answered. Xemnas pushed him with ease, sending the poor guy spiraling into a mountain of toilet paper, which flew everywhere, taking down people and children. "Saix, take 20 bottles" he instructed. "Oh, we need toliet paper as well, take care of that Xaldin." III obeyed, casually stepping over fallen pedestrians and grabbing as many rolls as he could carry and throwing them into a cart, which he snatched from an old lady. He turned to follow the others; people could be seen running away and scattering like cockeroaches from their path. **

**Zexion leisurely strolled down the stationary aisles, grabbing a book every now and then and putting it in his cart. It seemed he could never have enough of them; he filled them so fast he wasn't quite sure where they all ended up. He was lucky enough to drift from the others before anything happened, which he knew all too well that something would because they weren't exactly too familiar with the word incognito. He often wondered why he still hung around. it would be simple to just leave, no? Perhaps the thought of having a heart really was important to him and stirred something; did he want a heart? He seemed to be managing well without one, but perhaps there was something more to it; clearly he wouldn't know what. He had observed the higher spirits and characteristics of somebodies; long hours toiling over the individualities they seemed to possess where as he, like other nobodies, came up a bit dull. They all had different personalities though, which was very clear, so that counted for something right? He looked off into the distance, his mind lost in his thoughts.**

* * *

Well that's the end of that one. Good? Bad? The good news is, I've started chapter 8, the bad news is that I'm stuck again. Oy. I'll try to use my free time to write though and peel myself away from Harry Potter heehee. Oh and I'm not sure if you noticed that some chapters may have titles and other won't, that's just, uh because I can't think of anything, so...yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Haha, I apologize for taking very long this time ^^; I'm probably losing the little fans I have. I've been studying and what not because of all of these finals. The good thing is that I only have one left :D

I should probably tell you that this is kind of a filler chapter but then it isn't, I'm not sure where the direction is going. One day I'll remember and the next I'll forget ^^; I should start writing these things down... Anywho, please enjoy! I'll try my best to not take more than a month to update haha. I do get my time off soon so yay me!

**[I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts except for this story and my original characters T^T]**

* * *

**It's Complicated...**

**"Why are you guys here?" Sora asked looking at the four. Three of whom were trying to catch their breath and the other beaming.**

**"We, were...watching...the tournament" Nyoxia managed to reply.**

**"Yeah, and now that its over, I wanted to challenge you to a match!" Elessari exclaimed.**

**"Actually, we were just leaving" Demyx said, grabbing Elessari's shoulders.**

**"Yup, you must be tired Sora. We'll see you some other time" Nyoxia added, quickly grabbing Els' legs and tipping her over so that she and Demyx were carrying her. "Demyx, nao!" she screeched as Demyx opened up a portal; just as Elessari began to protest, they were drowned out by Demyx's and Nyoxia's scream. Sadly, in his haste, Demyx opened up the portal underneath them. Sora and Riku looked from the closing portal to one another**

**"And I thought I hung out with a weird bunch" Sora chuckled.**

**"You do" Riku countered. **

**Sora smiled "So why does your girlfriend want to fight me?"**

**"Girlfriend?" Riku blurted. **

**"It's obvious man."**

**"I don't think - she doesn't- I'm pretty sure she doesn't see it that way."**

**"I'm sure she does" Sora replied, a twinkle in his eyes. **

**"Well we can't all be in love like you are" Riku laughed.**

**"What? Take that back, Riku!" The white haired teen replied with more laughter as Donald and Goofy joined in. "Aw, not you guys too."**

* * *

**"I can't believe you two! You should have let me fight. I could have beaten him easily you know and not only that, but you're trying to kill me too!" **

**"It was an accident Elly. I don't work well under pressure" Demyx proclaimed.**

**"Maybe Nox should be in charge of portals from now on. Although, you're not any better."**

**"Shut up, you're no better than me!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Hey, uh guys. Where are we?" Demyx interrupted, only to be ignored. "Hey!"**

**"What?" the girls said together. Demyx pointed behind them, revealing a vast, dark space with squared structures protruding from the ground. **

**"Where the heck are we?" Elessari asked.**

**"I don't know" Demyx replied.**

**"You don't know? How don't you know?"**

**"Well, I was thinking of escaping not of where to go..." Demyx replied, shrinking away.**

**"Oh, that's perfect. So for all we know, you could have brought us to our death."**

**"Death? I don't like the sound of that" Nyoxia squeaked.**

**"Sorry Nox, looks like you've met your demise."**

**"Eh?"**

**"Hey! None of us are going to die. I'm going to find a way out and if you don't like it, stay here" Demyx snapped, stalking off. Elessari looked taken aback as Nyoxia secretly smiled. The girls followed him as he moved around the structures cautiously. **

**"Why don't we just portal out?" Nyoxia asked.**

**"I already tried. It apparantly doesn't work here" Demyx replied, tapping the wall beside him. Elessari looked down; they were walking on a slightly indented slope. **_Looks like a ramp_ **she thought. A low rumbling sound started up just then, Nyoxia immediately jumping onto the wall and Elessari following. They looked to Demyx who continued on, completely oblivious of the giant ball rolling down behind him. "Demyx, look out!" **

**He turned "What? Wha - ahh!" he yelled as he tried to move but was caught by its immense force. It pushed him all the way down and off the edge "Waahhh." The girls jumped down and ran over to look down and found nothing but black space. They looked at one another in the eery silence.**

* * *

** Poxa breathed heavily, laying on her back beside Axel "You...jerk." He turned to her, his breaths heavy as well "You...shouldn't be talking. Miss...I'm going...to fight Axel...for no reason."**

**She glared at him "No reason? Are...we forgetting...who dropped whom...on the floor?"**

**"I don't recall" he said turning away. She punched him. "Ow! My nose!" He hit her back "Ow!" They began to hit one another, Poxa trying to reach his throat again. **

**"Wait a minute, why am I wasting my time fighting you?" she asked aloud. She wrenched herself from his grip, rolling a few feet away from him. He gave her a questionable look before she opened a portal from underneath his body; he fell so quickly that he didn't even have time to react. She let out a long sigh "Finally." She rolled over into the grass, curling up into a confortable ball as she closed her eyes with a smile. **_He wouldn't think to come back and look for me here _**she thought satisfactorily.**

* * *

**"Well?" **

**"Well what?" **

**"Are we going after him?"**

**"I'm not jumping into some unknown abiss!"**

**"I don't think we have much of a choice Nox."**

**"There's another door over there, it must lead downstairs. I mean, he did go down. Oh no, what if he's dead?" Nyoxia said, clutching her face.**

**"Jeez Nox, he's not dead. Let's just try to find a way down there" Elessari replied moving towards the exit, only to be intercepted by a group of heartless.**

**"We don't have time for this!" Nyoxia yelled out charging through them, blasting heartless left and right. The girls were down the staircase within seconds as they came into another room that was almost identical to the one before. "Meh, what is this?" Elessari asked "If this is some type of maze I'm going to lose it." **

**Nyoxia pointed across the large room where there lay another door with more stairs "How would we get over there?" she asked. She walked over towards the edge to get a better look when suddenly she tripped over, well, there was nothing there so... "Eep!" she squeaked landing on a light colored, square stone. The next thing she knew, she was being lowered from the edge "Els!"**

**"Huh? Hey, wait for me" the girl replied leaping just in time onto the stone with Nyoxia, as they ventured downward. "Guess we'll find him sooner than we thought" Elessari laughed as Nyoxia looked around with darty eyes.**

* * *

** Xemnas and the gang were still wandering around Walmart, grabbing pretty much anything in sight. Vexen was trying to keep the contents of his and Lexaeus' cart organized and seeing as how number V's side was nothing more than boxes of cookies, it was pretty easy. Larxene, was having fun forcing Marluxia to pick out the right kinds of feminine products. He saw through her scheme however and went to throw a can of shaving cream at her, which she dodged, but ended up hitting the shelves which then toppled over sending them running. Zexion, having seen what they did, turned to walk in the other direction. Xemnas stopped beside the boxed goods section "They have Littlebites? What? They have the blueberry muffins! Xaldin." **

**"I got ya boss" he replied, stuffing 10+ boxes into another cart, that he had snatched from yet another old lady. Today was not the day for the elderly to be in Walmart. Luckily for everyone else, the group was finally headed towards the checkout to pay for their items. Zexion, who thought it wise to get on the line early, was rejoining them with his things already in hand along with Marluxia and Larxene who were dripping wet for some reason. Zexion looked at them "I'm not even going to ask."**

**Xemnas stood behind a man on the line to register 1. "Why are all of these people****standing in the way of **_**my **_**register?" he asked.**

**"Er, Superior. It isn't yours exactly" Xigbar began**

**"As if they are worthy!" Xemnas proclaimed, completely ignoring II. **

**The man in front of him: "Hey buddy, mind keeping it down?"**

**"You dare try to silence me?" Xemnas boomed.**

**"Yeah, what are ya gonna do about it, Pansy?" the man challenged. Xemnas picked him up by the collar ("Hey!") flipping him horizontally("Put me down you -#**!"). He then threw him, like a spear, across the store. The woman behind him on the line: O.O *scurries off to the furthest register* Other pedestrians around: *completely oblivious* People in front of him on the line *gone in seconds* **

**"Finally, the line has shortened" Xemnas said, moving up with the loaded carts. The cashier looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she smirked. "Hello sir, how can I help you today?" she purred. Xemnas motioned for Xigbar and Xaldin to pile up the items as she scanned them, her eyes never leaving Xemnas. Saix narrowed his eyes. When they had finally finished (Zexion yawned) the girl smiled "I could give you a discount."**

**"Really? How so?"**

**"Oh, I don't know. I'd be willing to take a phone number." **

**"That sounds like a challenge" he replied as she inched her hand closer to his.**

**Saix came up then, his eyes on the girl "I think we're done here" he said cooly. **

**"Excuse you frizzy, but I don't think we are" she snapped.**

**"Frizzy? I think you should look in a mirror."**

**"What?"**

**Xemnas looked at the price on the little screen, causing his eyes to widen just ever so slightly. He mouthed to Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord to grab the bags and run. They all left , while Saix and the girl continued to throw insults at one another.**

* * *

**"What's with all of this?" Elessari asked, looking around at the water flowing everywhere.**

**"Dem! Dem! Are you down here?" Nyoxia called out, her voice echoing off of the walls. "He's got to be somewhere down here. Come on, the water's not too deep."**

**"I don't want to get wet" Elessari replied.**

**Nyoxia looked at her "Fine, stay here."**

**"What? You wouldn't leave me here."**

**"Watch me" she huffed, easing her way into the water "Aw man, it's cold" she gritted.**

**"Nox! You know I can't swim."**

**"Wade through it. Come on, I want to get out of here. Who knows what is lurking about" she replied, swimming ahead. Elessari slowly lowered herself into the water, shuddering at its temperature as she treaded behind Nyoxia, lightly tapping the floor. "I'm going to kill Demyx" she muttered to herself. They had been traveling for a while when Nyoxia stopped to look around "I think we just went in a circle. That rock looks familiar."**

**"Oh, well this is swell" Elessari commented dryly.**

**"We definitely went through there and there...I don't think we went this way though" Nyoxia replied pointing towards a dark passageway.**

**"Do we **_**want **_**to go that way?" Elessari asked as they looked at oneanother.**

**"No. But we have to find Dem."**

**Elessari sighed "Alright, let's go. You first."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeah, he's your man."**

**"What?" she squeaked.**

**"Baahahahaha."**

**They stepped through the opening, the water smooth and quiet underneath as the little light they had, faded behind them. Their breaths filled the silent darkness as they slipped through the water and suddenly Elessari stopped. "Nox! Nox!" she whispered urgently.**

**"What?"**

**"I think I'm stuck."**

**"How'd you do that?"**

**"I don't know, my pant leg must be caught. Ah, stop touching my leg."**

**"I'm not touching your leg."**

**... ...**

**"AAAHHH!"**

**"SOMETHING'S GOT MY LEG!"**

**"Stop screaming Els! AH NOW ITS GOT ME!"**

**"BACK YOU BEAST!"**

**"WHY ME?"**

**"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WOULD END THIS WAY!"**

**"I REGRET NOTHING!" **

**The girls continued to howl and thrash about until Elessari finally set off a bunch of fire balls that created enough light for them to see. A second later, Demyx's head popped up on the surface.**

**"Demyx?" the girls said in unison.**

**"What the heck are you doing under there?" Elessari demanded.**

**"I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because I ended up in the dark. So I continued down this path when I heard movement so I went under and hid. Then, one of you hit me with your foot, I thought I was being attacked so I grabbed on and then you screamed and I panicked, but now we're here. Funny how things work out, huh?"**

**"No, it's not funny. We've been looking for you everywhere" Nyoxia commented. **

**"Aw, you were worried. I'm sorry Noxy" Demyx apologized with a pout as he hugged her.**

**"I-It's okay I guess. It's not your fault."**

**"This is nice and all but I'm cold and I'm wet. So let's get the heck out of here!" Elessari burst.**

**"Right. So I guess we should go back the way I came" Demyx replied leading the group onward.**

* * *

**Axel landed on his bedroom floor with a loud thud, followed by a strew of foul words. "Just wait until she - I'm going to -Ahh! She's so...!" he yelled, kicking his bed. He sighed, running his hand through his spikes. "You know what, first I'm going to eat her melon pan. Then, I'll think of my next act of revenge" he said with a grin. He tossed his coat on the bed as he left the room, walking out into the unusually quiet castle; **_I wonder where they've gone, then again, maybe not. _**Little did he know that at this moment the other members were being chased by the cops; one of the old ladies made the call. Fortunately, they gave them the slip when Xemnas had figured that their black coats may have made them suspicious looking; but then they stole a school bus. So...now they were speeding down the freeway somewhere downtown. Zexion, having enough excitement for the day, decided to portal out before anything else happened. He arrived just as Axel entered the kitchen "Hey."**

**"Hey. Where is everyone?"**

**"Acting stupid. Where are the other five?"**

**"Who knows."**

**"I see" Zexion replied as he walked off to his room, stopping when he reached the girls' rooms however, remembering that he was supposed to investigate them. He looked around to make sure that Axel wasn't coming as he slipped into the first door; Elessari's room. A sweet smell immediately hit his nose wafting over from the scented candle lit on the dresser, along with several other candles lined around the room. Her lavender and black sheets almost invisible under the books and videogames spread across it. The floor was also littered with a number of things that somehow led to the closet that looked as if it could blow any minute; Zexion took a step away and went over to her desk. Nothing unsual resided there, she had books and candles, candy a, and a load of photos that were mostly of Riku, but other were of the members, embarrassing ones that he would probably never be able to unsee. Then there were some of him...Zexion decided it was time to move onto XV's room. He shut the door behind him and crept over to Nyoxia's room. The fact that there was pink on her door, should have given him an indication as to what he would find inside. There was pink, everywhere: pink sheets, curtains, clothes, paper, along with several other brightly colored objects that were a bit uneasy on the eyes. Her bed was also messy, with clothes and books lying around as well as food and a large pile of cds. The closet didn't look like it was going to attack him so he figured it was safe to look inside. There he found more clothes and some other strange things that he couldn't quite explain, he was certain he had never seen something like them before so he moved on to inspect her desk. This was scattered with trinkets and jewelry and there were papers sticking out everywhere. There were photos here as well, and they were pretty funny, but there was one in particular of Vexen that he just had to take...for blackmail of course. He pocketed the photo and finally went over to Poxalam's room. Naturally he was greeted with a locked door, giving him no other option then to portal inside. The room was dark, the blue curtains blocking off any light coming in through the windows. He saw a neatly made up bed with teal colored sheets and large stacks of books lining the wall around the room. He scanned her desk; a pile of notebooks and sketchbooks on one side and pictures on the other. He looked through them, his curiousity getting the best of him as he discovered that a good number of them were of him. However, he also found that quite a few were of Axel as well, something that gave him an odd sensation. He opened up one of her notebooks, seeing the pages filled with words, but just as he began to read, a familiar scent hit his nose. He put it back in its place and turned to see Poxalam coming through a portal yawning, with her coat in hand, and her clothes dirty and disheveled. She stopped when she saw him, taking a glance around the room before resting her eyes on him again. Zexion raised his eyebrows at her clothing "What happened to you?"**

**"It's a long story. Mind telling me why you're in my room?" she asked calmly, hanging her coat in her closet. **

**"Doing research on orders, you should know that."**

**"Hmm, just making sure." She plopped down onto her bed "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, turning to face him.**

**"I'm not sure. I did find this though" he replied, pulling out a picture of him sleeping that he had found in her photos. "Clearly, I'm not safe during my quiet hours. Why'd you take this anyway?"**

**She chuckled, "Oh, you know, memories." "You shouldn't have looked through those. You're supposed to observe, not be nosy."**

**"You say nosy, I say thorough" he replied with a smirk. **

**She laughed "Okay, I'll give you that one. So what are you doing now?"**

**He thought for a moment "I suppose I'm done for the day, but I could always do more work..."**

**"All you do is work and read. I probably read as much, but there are other things to do. So you can stay and play Sonic with me" she said with a smile. He made a strange face**

**"Sonic?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, Sonic the Hedghog. Videogames. Don't tell me you've never played Sonic."**

**He shook his head. "Okay, how about Jak and Daxter?" Another head shake. "Tekken? Legend of Zelda? Street fighter? Wah, do you play anything?"**

**"Play?" he said, testing the words on his lips.**

**"Oh, I should have known, look at who I'm talking to. No offense."**

**"None taken."**

**"Well then, I shall introduce you to the wonders of the gaming world" she said with a large grin, eyes sparkling. She rolled over, reaching under her bed for her systems and opening a drawer full of games. She patted the space beside her on the bed "Take your shoes off, we're going to be here for a while." He stood for a moment in hesitation, before doing as she instructed. "Hmm, what to start you off with...Maybe you'd like Katamari." She turned to him just as he was shrugging off his coat, revealing a tight, black, fitted shirt that highlighted his well defined muscles. She turned away immediately, hoping he hadn't seen. **_Was I just checking him out? Eh, bad! _**she thought with a shake of her head. "Okay, I'll start you off with Tekken. Then you can team up with me and we'll beat Lexaeus and Xaldin, who swear that no one can beat them as a team. Eventhough, I beat them both individually, but apparantly it doesn't count" Poxa explained with an eye roll.**

**"Why don't you team up with Axel? I see him playing this all of the time" Zexion asked, observing the cover.**

**"Well I would, but he likes to be a jerk and he's almost never around. Plus, we got into a fight today, but on my defense, he was asking for it. There's no need to be so rude to me."**

**Zexion chuckled "I see. He does seem to forget his manners quite often, especially with you."**

**"Mehh." Zexion laughed as Poxa started the game. **

**"Okay, let's get you going. You'll be a whole new nobody by the time we're through" Poxa said grinning.**

* * *

** "Aha! I see light" Nyoxia yelled out, running up the steps toward the doorway. It was another room, much like the previous one, except this one was emptier and there was a strange swirly feeling about it. "What gives man?" Elessari said, taking a look around as well. Demyx moved in front of them**

**"I'm pretty sure we're close to getting out of here" he said calmly.**

**"Don't be offended if I don't fully believe you Dem" Elessari replied. **

**"No prob. Anyway, let's just keep moving" he said quickly, disappearing through another exit. His voice echoed back to them a moment later "See! I told you!" The girls ran ahead into another room, that was very small and contained a strange rock by the wall. **

**"This isn't the time for games Demyx!" Elessari hissed.**

**"What? No, I'm serious, we're so out of here. Take my hand and let's go."**

**Nyoxia complied, pulling on Elessari who folded her arms over her chest in defiance as Demyx led them over to the weird plaque. "Ready?" he asked the girls who nodded in response. He reached out to place his hand on the plaque that was now faintly glowing; a light engulfed them all as they shot upwards with immense speed. A moment later they slowed down, now free falling through the air, with Elessari screaming as they hit the sand face down. Demyx was the first to get up with a large grin plastered on his face "Yeah! We did it" he cheered. Elessari sat up, her face red from the impact**

**"Yeah. Whoo hoo" she added montonously. Demyx helped get Nyoxia up who was struggling to regain her balance.**

**"Hey, it's carpet. We must be near Agrabah. I'll ask him for a ride" Demyx exclaimed running up the sand dune. Nyoxia pulled Elessari up "He said okay!" 9 yelled as Elessari began to run "We finally get to leave!."**

* * *

** Axel entered the kitchen to find the other members putting away food and making a mess at the same time. "Axel" he heard someone say, turning his head to find Xemnas taking a seat at the table. "Go tell VI I wish to see him and where are IX and XIV through XVII?" Axel shrugged in response. Xemnas put his hand to his temple with a sigh "Very well, just do as I instructed. I also wish to see you later with number XVI; I am assigning you both a mission." **

**"Yes Superior" Axel gritted leaving the kitchen hurriedly. He headed upstairs towards Zexion's room, muttering things under his breath and stopping when he heard noise coming from Poxalam's room. **_Oh, so she's back huh? I'll just have to barge in then _**he thought with a smirk. He burst through the door a second later, ready to yell when he saw her sitting on the bed beside Zexion. **

**She turned to him, face hardening "Hey! Don't you knock?" **

**Axel narrowed his eyes "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" he replied sarcastically. She was about to respond when Zexion interjected**

**"Yes, you are. May I ask what it is you want?"**

**Axel gritted his teeth again "Master Xemnas wishes to see you" he replied with fists clenched.**

**"Very well" Zexion said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his coat "I'll see you later Poxa."**

**"Okay" she replied with a smile. She waited until he left to turn back to Axel "Still here?"**

**"Yeah, we've got a mission."**

**"You're joking."**

**"Don't I wish" he said dryly. She turned away from him with a sigh **_there's just no winning is there? How am I supposed to avoid him now? I mean, I don't want to fight with him, but he really knows how to irk me you know? Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like that y'know guy! _**She snuck a glance over at Axel who was facing the windows with his arms crossed and seemingly lost in thought. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth; it was funny to think that he could be such a softy at times, eventhough he never admitted it of course. However, he was mostly angry these days, but it was more towards her wasn't it? Why? She frowned at this, looking at him again. He turned to her this time "What?" They looked into each other's eyes, his exuberant eyes pulling her in. **_Why were they so...? _**He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she turned, casting her thoughts away "Uh, give me a minute to change will you? I'll meet you downstairs" Axel nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Poxa sighed, getting up to look through her closet; **_what was that just now? Did I see...? No, of course not. _**She turned her attention back to the little contents of her closet; it was clear that she would need to go shopping. The fact that they always spent their time doing missions and walking around in their coats meant that there was no need for outfits, but spending all her free time in the castle was starting to get to her. She and the girls would definitely go out when she got back, which reminded her that she hadn't seen them all day. Which also meant that she probably wouldn't get to speak to them before she left. Poxa sighed once again and pulled out one of her prepacked bags from the back of the closet. She went and freshened up before going to meet Axel downstairs.**

* * *

Yay, end of the chapter! I have more stuff to do now. Ja~ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Haha! Chapter 9, finally! Why is this taking so long? I apologize for being so slow T_T My midterms didn't go very smoothly and this semester is horrible. Thankfully it's almost over and I'm on srping break now, yay! This chapter is also a bit shorter, I get stuck quite frequently now a days .

Anyway, please enjoy! Hopefully, it isn't too horrible...

**[I own nothing but this story and my characters. Nothing Kingdom Hearts is mine T_T]**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Home!" Elessari screamed, getting down on her hands and knees and kissing the castle floor.**

**"Ew! Don't do that!" Nyoxia screeched.**

**"Ah! That also means food! Wonderfully, precious food" Elessari exclaimed, ignoring XV as she sped off towards the kitchen. Nyoxia shook her head, turning back to Demyx who had been strangely quiet.  
**

**"What's wrong Dem?"**

**"I'm sorry about today. I don't mean to mess up all of the time."**

**"Don't apologize, it was an accident and you don't mess up all of the time. I would probably have made the same mistake. Besides, I knew you would get us out of there, you've got the skills for that" she replied with a smile. Demyx's eyes lit up immediately**

**"Really? You believed in me?"**

**"Of course, why wouldn't I?"**

**"Aw thanks Noxy!" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before running off to his room. "I'll see you later!" he called over his shoulder.**

**"O-okay" she stuttered quietly as she watched him go, her cheeks burning. She put her hand to her face, unable to help the smile that ignited as she went to join Elessari. **

**"Why are you so smiley?" her friend asked when she came in.**

**"No reason. I'm always smiley" Nyoxia replied quickly. **

**Elessari's cat-like eyes narrowed as she munched on her candy "You're blushing."**

**"What? Am not."**

**"Yes, you are!"**

**"Black people don't blush Els"**

**"That is a lie and you are so! Oo, what happened?"**

**"I am not and nothing! Don't come near me" she said to the girl who was now slowly creeping towards her.**

**"You can't keep things from me. Tell me!" she yelled, pouncing.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Get off of me!"**

**"Not until you tell me!"**

**"Auuggh!" Nyoxia struggled to unclasp Elessari's hold on her. Just then Xigbar walked in, Nyoxia turning to him "Xiggy! Help me!"**

**The eye patched man stopped, looking at them "Xiggy?"**

**"Please, she's being crazy again."**

**"Well that sounds rather amusing to me. Why would I want her to stop?"**

**Nyoxia gave him a pleading look "Because we're sort of friends? Ow!" **

**Elessari pulled on her hair "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone"**

**"No!"**

**Xigbar chuckled "Oh, all right dudette." He pulled out his gun, aiming at Elessari who noticed this immediately and screeched as she flew out of the way causing Xigbar to laugh.**

**"Did you really think I would shoot you?"**

**"Yes! Why'd you pull it out then?"**

**"Well, you're right, I probably would shoot you, but not today. Heh, it was for this" he said, aiming his gun up at a gallon of Vexen's distilled water, which naturally, shattered and drenched Elessari from head to toe. "Gahhhh!"**

**Nyoxia stood with her mouth agape before joining Xigbar in a burst of laughter. By this time, Elessari was fuming, the water slowly evaporating from her shaking form. "You two just wait." she said leaving the kitchen silently. Nyoxia stopped mid laugh, eyes wide**

**"But, I didn't do anything!" she yelled after her, realizing that this meant nothing good for her safety. She turned to Xig who was still cackling "Don't you realize what this means? I've never seen her that angry before."**

**II stopped, giving her a neutral expression "So? She can't do anything to me, I'm of higher rank." **

**"That probably won't stop her and even so, I'm not safe!"**

**"That's a problem for you" he replied with another guffaw as he left; leaving Nyoxia to her new paranoia.**

* * *

**Axel had been quiet since they'd left, which was fine with Poxa, until she realized that she was uninformed of where they were going. She thought of just waiting until they got there, but something was nagging her for some reason. "So...where are we going?" she asked with nonchalance.**

**He gave her a side glance "Christmas Town."**

**She gasped, eyes attentive and sparkling "Really?" she asked, running up to him with her hands clasped in front of her. He stared at her for a moment, one brow raised in confusion "Yeah..."**

**"Oh! I've been wanting to go there" she exclaimed.**

**"How do you know about it?"**

**"I overheard Marls talking about his mission there. It sounds so cool. I'm hoping there's a lot of snow like in the Land of Dragons. I don't think Twilight Town gets snow and then there's all of the wonderful festive decorations" she said, speaking aloud to herself at this point. Axel watched her, speechless, unsure of what exactly was happening here. She stopped mid sentence when she turned to look at him again and flushed slightly. **

**"Oh, um sorry, was I- yeah..." she apologized with a small voice, walking ahead with her hood drawn up. **_Real smooth_** she thought with a shake of her head and Axel continuing in silence. He concluded, however, that Poxalam was just a very strange nobody and it was another two minutes before he realized that she had addressed him. **

**"Huh? Did you say something?"**

**She put her hands on her hips, "No need to be rude now. You haven't told me what the mission **_**is,**_** exactly."**

**"We're recording activity."**

**"On what? Or should I say whom?"**

**"You'll see."**

**"What do you mean I'll see? Stop being so vague" she scolded. **

**He turned to her abruptly "How about you quit asking questions?"**

**"I wouldn't have to if you'd had let the Superior explain to me, but you insisted on leaving immediately" she countered, matching his stern glare. She wouldn't let him win this time. He continued to glare at her, unfaultered until he noticed a fleck of something strange in her eyes that he had never seen before. Their gaze was interrupted by a slight jab at his chest, his eyes trailing down to find nothing. **_Ha!_** Poxa thought with a smile. **_That was weird... _**he thought, rubbing his head and looking up to find her gone. **

**"Come on already!" she called, waving him over from beside the portal, as she bounced around.**

**"What is wrong with you?" he asked.**

**She stopped "Nothing. Well, actually quite a few things, but nothing right now." He looked away, motioning for her to go through first with a sigh. He was sure that her giddiness wouldn't last very long.**

* * *

**Nyoxia lowered herself onto the couch cautiously, keeping her eyes on alert, darting from side to side. She was sure Elessari was waiting to pounce and enact her revenge. It seemed that she had just taken her seat when she was flying out of it in that exact moment as Demyx had appeared behind her in greeting. She yelped, as she managed to land in the Melodious Nocturne's arms. **

**"If you wanted me to hold you, you only had to ask" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. She gave him a confused expression before realizing where she was and scrambled onto the couch, mumbling a 'sorry' as she did and turning away just as quickly. He laughed "So what's up with you? Why so tense?" **

**"I'ts Els. She said she'd get revenge on me, so I know that she could be anywhere" Nyoxia replied with a heavy sigh. "Eventhough it is technically her fault for not leaving me alone, but of course she won't see it that way. I don't think she ever gives up until she has the last word."**

**"Sounds like Larxene. Except she's always angry...and scary" Demyx said, causing them both to shudder and then laugh. He turned to her just then, grasping her hands "I know! You could hide out in my room, she'd never look for you and if she does I can cover for you." He leaned in close "I've got loads of escape routes rigged to my room, I use them all of the time" he chuckled. She hesitated for a moment looking at his eager face**

**"Well, I don't know. I don't want to bother you with this."**

**"It's no bother at all. Besides, I don't bite, unless you want me to" he replied with a wink. Nyoxia went to reply, but found that no words would come as her face began to fluster. He laughed again, his smile wider than ever "I'm only joking Noxy. Now let's go, we can have an epic dance party, or a videogame extravaganza or oh! I can teach you to play the sitar!" he exclaimed, already pulling her up and through a portal before she could answer. He stopped "Hmm, perhaps we should get food first, but I'm low on munny."**

**"Yeah, me too."**

**"No worries, we'll just stop by Vexen's lab."**

**"Wait, you borrow munny from him? I thought you could only do that if you do experiments in exchange."**

**"Yeah, that's right."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Hey, chill. We agreed that I wouldn't do anything life threatening. Don't want me getting blown up now do we?" he chuckled.**

**"But Dem, you don't know if they're life threatening. He's a mad scientist, he could get us all blown up one of these days! Don't tell him I said that though" she replied, squeezing his arm. Demyx gave her a strange look, turning away for a moment as he appeared to be lost in thought. She was about to say something when he turned back to her with his usual grin. **

**"It's all good Noxy. I appreciate the advice though, thank you. You're so nice to me!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.**

**"N-no prob." **

**He stepped back after a moment, his face a bit pink. **_Is he blushing? _**She thought, **_no. Why would he be? _**Demyx grabbed her arm again.**

**"Noxy, are you listening? I said, let's go find Vexen so we can go buy nummies" he smiled. She nodded as her mind began to buzz, no matter how hard she tried. At least now she was distracted.**

* * *

**"This is Halloween Town you liar" Poxa stated, turning to glare at eight. **

**"I know that. We have to go through here to get there. It's this way" he said, heading off in front of her. She followed behind patiently waiting to see this Christmas Town, only imagining how wonderful the place must be. They made their way through the forest, as she took notice of the open treasure boxes and various footprints. Some fairly large and...**_are those webbed footprints? Wait! _**She stopped as the realization hit her; there was a reason why Axel hadn't bothered to mention names. She clenched her fist, **_the nerve of this guy. I suppose I should have seen this coming though, ughh. Darn you hedgehog head, heh, hedgehog head. _**Axel had stopped, facing three trees with pictures painted on them. Poxa walked up to take a look at them; a colorful egg, a christmas tree, and a large pink heart. **

**"Would you like to open the door?" Axel asked. She turned to him**

**"Uh, how about we go explore Easter town first?"**

**"Easter Town?"**

**"Yeah, colorful eggs and rabbits and the hopping" she replied, motioning her hands like a rabbit. **

**"I know what it is! That's not what I meant, I mean that's not where our mission is."**

**"Oh, uh how about we go collect some extrs hearts? I'll assume that one's Valentine's Town so they'll be plenty of targets."**

**"Why are you avoiding going in?"**

**"I'm doing no such thing" she answered, a bit too quickly. He grabbed her wrist then, pulling open the door and dragging her along behind him. "Hey, let go Ax!" she protested, only to be ignored. They went through a brief darkness before reaching the magnificent scene on the other side. Her eyes filled with the sparkling snow that glouriously covered everything. The colorful lights poking through the sea of white in the distance and the carefully crafted ornaments hung on the branches of the tree above her. Her eyes grew wide in fascination as she inspected anything and everything; even rolling in the snow at one point. Axel watched her with arms folded across his chest in what appeared to be both confusion and amusement. She looked up at him as he stood over her; she grinned "You should try this, it's fun."**

**"Uh, I'll pass."**

**"I knew you would say that" she replied, getting up and dusting the snow off her coat. She felt a hand touching her hair then, turning to find Axel behind her brushing snow from it "You missed a spot" was all he said before walking away. She merely stared at his back in disbelief. Her eyes turned to where he was focusing his attention and she saw the familiar forms of Sora and company. She moved a bit closer now, taking in the form of a very tall and slinky man, well at least she thought it was a man. When she reached the top of the hill, she could clearly see that this man was no more then a skeleton in a black and white striped suit. She cringed back for a moment, unconciously grabbing onto Axel's sleeve who happened to be beside her. He looked down at his sleeve and then at her; **

**"That's Jack Skelington. He's from Halloween Town. You've never seen him before?"**

**"What? I don't think so, I'm sure I would have remembered a creepy skeleton just wandering about" she replied with a shudder. Her eyes looked to find her hands still on his sleeve, which she quickly unclasped and ventured foreward. "Let's go. I suppose there's no getting around that we have to keep an eye on Sora" she said not looking at eight. **

**"Figured it out did you? Well, looks like they've gone into Santa's house so this won't be very interesting."\**

**"Santa? As in **_**Santa Claus?" **_**she asked.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"He's real? I knew it! I mean, I stopped believing, but you know if there's such a thing as magic then why not a Santa?Oo, I wonder if I'm on the good list? I should be, right? Ah, this means there's presents here! I want a present" she rambled, leaving Axel, once again to stare at her in confusion. She bounded up to him suddenly, tugging on his arm "Let's go already, I want to see Santa" she proclaimed.**

**He raised a brow "Are you serious?"**

**"Hey, I thought the guy wasn't real, can you blame me for being curious? Besides, there's a chance we could get presents. Well, if you're not on the bad list that is."**

**"Me?"**

**"You aren't exactly the kindest person Ax..."**

**"Oh, you should talk."**

**"Hey, I resent that!" **

**"Good" he smirked, walking off. **

**"See! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" She called, following behind at her own pace.**

* * *

**"Alright then Demyx, you're scheduled for Thursday night. 8 o'clock sharp."**

**"Sure thing gramps."**

**"Don't call me gramps! You darn hooligan" Vexen snapped as Demyx snickered, turning to Nyoxia and pocketing the munny. "Ready to go?"**

**"Dem, are you sure this is a good idea?"**

**"I already told you I've done this before."**

**"That was before I knew about it, otherwise I would have stopped you! Does anyone else know?"**

**"Not that I know of. Oh Noxy, don't worry, we won't live forever you know. I'll be fine, promise" he said, giving her a large smile. "Now, let's get moving, we've got some epic down time to have." Nyoxia was about to say something, but kept quiet instead. She decided she would worry about him later. A few moments they were stepping out into the middle of Agrabah's market place. She looked around in puzzlement,**

**"Why are we here?"**

**"Huh? Are you kidding? They've got the best deals here! Besides, I was in the mood for some foreign snacks. Look, they've got new things today come on!" he exclaimed, pulling her away with him. They hopped from stand to stand, Demyx haggling with a few vendors as Nyoxia tried to sucker them into giving them extra. However, not many of these attempts were sucessful so they ended up being chased away. By the time they were finished, their load was enough to feed the whole castle. They portaled back to Demyx's room, Nyoxia halting, mouth open wide as nine took the bags from her. She looked around in aw at the cleanliness of the room; everything had it's own place and it smelled heavenly. The walls were painted different shades of blue with waves coming from the bottom and his bed was neatly made as well, a lava lamp stood atop the dresser, and his sitar in its stand in the far off corner. She turned to the Melodious Nocturne who seemed to have not taken notice to her silence. **

**"Dem, you're room is so..."**

**"Clean?" he grinned, turning around.**

**"Well, yeah. I mean, it's just I expected it..."**

**"To not look like this?" he finished for her again. He chuckled "I know I can be lazy sometimes, but I enjoy a clean room as much as the next Nobody. My water clones do most of the cleaning, but that's not important."**

**"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. It was just a surprise I guess" she said. **

**"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Now, why don't you get the games and movies and I'll get out the systems. You'll find them in the bin in my closet." She did as he instructed, going over to the giant bin in the closet. She grabbed the pile into her arms, perhaps taking one too many as she struggled across the room towards the television. She ended up tripping over the edge of the bed regardless, landing in Demyx's arms, the cases falling to the floor in a big heap. She peered up at Demyx who had his beautiful smile in place "Don't worry I got you." She chuckled, managing a sorry as she straightened herself out, but Demyx's hold on her arms stopped her. "Hmm?" He looked at her, his expression serious as he began to lean in towards her. Her mind began to race **_is he going to-? _**He was getting closer now, three inches, two inches, just one inch now...She could feel his breath on her face; his eyelashes touching her. Her eyes fluttered close as their lips met.**

* * *

Bwahahahaha a cliff hanger lol but then not really. It just sort of ended that way, but "Don't be mad." :D


	10. Chapter 10

Wahh, finally! Aw man, being jobless sucks guys as well as having writer's block. Though, I feel like this is one of the suckier chapters T_T Forgive me D;

I feel that I may end this story with 12 or 13 chapters though, so I'm almost done. Please enjoy this one and I shall try to update faster because this just will not do *shaking head*

**[I do not own anything KH related except for this story and my original characters]**

* * *

** ~~~~~~~ Elessari chuckled as she set up her traps around the castle. Her perfect plan was in place and for the next few days Xigbar and Nyoxia would wish they had never messed with her. She backed away slowly as she put the last one in place and turned to find Riku with his arms crossed "What are you up to Els?" he asked with one eyebrow up. **

**She gave a twitchy smile "Nothing. Why do you ask?"**

**"I know that evil chuckle, that's why. Who are you going after now? You remember the Superior punishing you the last time don't you? Putting things up around the castle isn't a good idea."**

**"Oh please, he was just mad that he got caught in one, which was pretty hilarious. Not that I'd tell him that of course. Anyway, they deserve it, they drenched me in water and ruined my hair. Besides, since when are you rule enforcer? I thought you loved pranks" she replied with a small pout.**

**He chuckled this time, putting his hand to her chin and tilting her head up slightly "I do, I'm just not one to get caught."**

**She smiled "Then I won't get caught. Anyone could have set these up."**

**He shook his head with a laugh "You are one crazy girl. Fine then, let's go set up somewhere and get ready to watch the chaos unfold" he replied leading her by the hand.**

**"Yay!" she exclaimed, bouncing around behind him. **

* * *

**~~~~ "Aw man, this snow is so awesome. Too bad these stupid heartless are messing with my me time. Mind going somewhere else for a while you jerks? You'd think the nobodies would do their job and fend them off for a bit" Poxa grumbled, taking a seat on a roof ledge. Axel joined her after a few seconds, continuing to peer into Santa's house as he watched the group reappear into the room. **

**"These missions aren't fun anymore. Sora's just helping out people, as usual. Can't we just lay off him for a while?"**

**"What would we do then, if not our orders?" Axel asked, turning to look at her.**

**"I don't know, have some fun?"**

**"**_**We**_** are supposed to stop him from messing with us. Yet I notice that you always interfere whenever he and I are at a standoff."**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"That is a deliberate act against the Organization."**

**"I don't think it is **_**against **_**them so much as it is me **_**meddling**_**."**

**"What's the difference?"**

**"We're supposed to be meddling. We have our own objectives remember? I don't see why Sora is that much of a threat; technically he's helping get other things out of the way. Besides, he's grown on me" she replied with a shrug.**

**Axel sighed, shaking his head "We're enemies. Got it memorized?"**

**She turned to him with narrowed eyes "Yeah I've **_**got it memorized**_**" she said mockingly and standing up. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."**

**Axel scoffed, watching as she scaled the side and jumped down onto the main path leading up to the house "What are you doing?"**

**"I want to have a chat with Sora" she replied, not looking at him. He scrambled up from his position and ran to catch up to her, grabbing her shoulder before she could set foot on the mat.**

**"Hey!"****  
"Have you lost it?"**

**"No, let go."**

**"No. Quit messin' up the mission. I think you should get back to the castle now" he said, pulling her away. She looked at him before she unexpectedly began to laugh; a loud and full laugh that would surely be heard inside. He covered her mouth with his gloved hand as she continued, hunching over into him as he held her up. "You really have lost it, haven't you?"**

**She shook her head, straightening herself up, ready to speak "No you dork. You are just too funny."**

**"Funny? What's so funny about me?"**

**"It's nothing" she replied with another couple of chuckles. He stared at her, realizing that he didn't have anything to say. This was becoming quite the occurrence for him. Poxa crept over to the window and peered inside; the group was speaking with a short and round man with a bushy white beard. "Santa...He really is real, this is awesome. I need to tell the girls about this, I wonder if they'd believe me?" she said aloud to herself. She noticed that they were saying something about presents being stolen and Sora suggested that they set up a trap in order to catch the culprit. **_Stealing presents? That's odd; what lame-o does that? _**She turned back to Axel who was still standing on the pathway with a puzzled expression and muttering to himself silently.**

**"And you called me crazy" she smirked.**

**"I wasn't all wrong though, was I?" he replied, slowly looking up at her and smirking.**

**"Ha ha. Very funny. So, ready to go?"**

**"Our mission isn't done."**

**"It almost is, Sora and the others are going to go catch whoever the culprit is"**

**"Culprit?"**

**"Oh, I forgot you weren't paying attention. Too busy talking to yourself, ey? What have you been thinking so hard about anyway?" she asked, getting closer to him.**

**He took a step back "Nothing."**

**"Come on, tell me!"  
"No. Let's go"**

**"Oy, you're so difficult" she said walking past him. "I'm going to go explore the rest of Halloween Town then, see if I find anything interesting while we wait. I suppose you're welcome to join me if you'd like" she said, glancing at him over her shoulder. His cocky smirk returned as he started in her direction,**

**"Since it's obvious you can't stand to be away from me for long, I'll go."**

**"Wha- I didn't say that"**

**"You didn't have to. It's okay, I know you're shy ha ha" he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to fire back, but just sighed as he continued back towards the hill. **_This guy..._

* * *

**~~~~~~~~ The clock on the dresser ticked away as the two sat on opposite sides of the bed, in a bit of an awkward silence, and not looking at one another. Nyoxia twiddled her thumbs together, arms fidgeting as she looked around the walls. Demyx, found his feet to be particularly interesting at this time, as the last scenes all continued to replay in his head. It was as though there was a glitch in the DVD player. Words, a hold, proximity closing in, lips touching, a warmth surrounding them, separation, wide eyes, and then this. He straightened up, turning to look at the back of Nyoxia's head as she continued to unknowingly fidget; the act making him smile.**

"**Noxy, I…" he began, mouth a bit dry. She stiffened, aware that she had been addressed, but couldn't muster the will to turn and face his beautiful eyes.**

**He cleared his throat, determined to continue "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It was an impulse really, I'm not really sure what came over me heh" he chuckled. "You know, Luxord's always blabbing on about how I should just get a girlfriend and what not. I don't even know why I listen when I know he's drunk; shouldn't even take his advice seriously ha. Is it a bit stuffy in here? I should open a window…" he said, stiffly walking over to open it up. Nyoxia turned her head slightly to watch him, her mind still fuzzy.**

"**You, uh, you didn't make me uncomfortable Dem" she said in a hushed tone. He stood s****till, listening carefully.**

"**It was kind of nice."**

"**Really? I, um, thought so too" he smiled. She hid her smile, looking into her hands again.**

"**I guess I just didn't expect it is all."**

"**Why not?" he asked.**

"**I don't know I just…" she began, turning once more, only to find him back at the bedside. Too close, too soon. She instinctively moved away, her uncertainty getting the best of her. "I was caught off guard. Good looking guys like you, just coming out of nowhere; what did you expect me to do? Though I'd always hoped…" He smiled again, the mischief dancing around in his eyes. He sat down, slowly nearing her "Good looking huh?"**

"**I – you know –well, yeah…" she fumbled, turning to find him in close proximity once again. "You snuck up on me again" she whispered.**

"**Yeah, I kind of like doing that" he smirked, as they leaned in towards one another. **

**Elessari stomped down the hall towards IX's room, Riku following behind.**

"**I know that he's had to have seen Nox. Saix and Luxord confirmed that she isn't on a mission today so she must be hiding" she said with narrowed eyes.**

"**I don't blame her. She knows you like to enact revenge" Riku replied.**

"**Then she should just get it over with so I can have my laugh" she snickered. "Anyways, I can usually bribe Dex into telling me anything so we shouldn't be here for long." Riku shook his head with a smile. The pair reached the door, Riku grabbing Elessari's hand before she barged in, and had her knock instead. However, there was no answer.**

"**I know he's in there, I saw him earlier today. Guess we can barge in anyway" she grinned. She took a few steps back and put on speed as she kicked the door open with a loud bang and charged into the room. "Demyx! I demand you tell me where –WHA? YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT? SINCE WHEN?" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the pair who jumped twenty feet into the air by this time, but not before Elessari got a picture of them. Where she got this magical camera from, no one knows. **

"**Els! Are you trying to kill me? ****And what are you doing in here?" Nyoxia yelled back.**

"**Looking for you, but now I see were busy" she replied with an evil smirk. "I'm sure the guys would love to hear this new piece of gossip" she gibed.**

"**You wouldn't dare."**

"**Oh dear Nox, I think you should know me better than that" she replied simply. And with that she was off, darting out of the room with a fiery vengeance.**

"**ELS!" Nox yelled after her. The two boys watched them go in silence, unsure of what to do. After a minute they turned to one another, "So, you and Nox?"**

"**Oh uh, it just happened I guess" Demyx smiled sheepishly.**

**Riku grinned "Congrats then."**

"**Thanks man. Guess we should go do something about them then."**

"**Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them to start an all-out duel. Though it would be interesting to watch…" Riku replied.**

**Demyx laughed "That is a good point. Agreed then, we interfere if it gets too hairy?"**

"**Agreed." They bumped fists and made their way towards the chaos that had ensued downstairs; Larxene passing the two in the stairs with a crow bar in hand and a deathly look upon her face. Their steps quickened as they followed her into the living room. **

* * *

**~~~~ Poxa stepped out of the tree's trunk, breathing heavily "Finally lost him" she said aloud. Distracting Axel proved to be a very difficult task indeed. He was always suspicious of everyone and anything, so you could imagine how hard it was to keep him at bay. Though she knew he would be mad that she left him in that swarm of heartless, she didn't particularly care at the moment. He had done it to her before, so a little payback wouldn't hurt. She smiled to herself while making her way through the graveyard and back to the Town Square. Sora and the others had caught the thief, which actually turned out to be the Dr.'s experiment. Poxa crept closer to the group, still unnoticed, and listened closely. **

"**In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!" Dr. Finkelstein exclaimed.**

"**Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart" Sora replied.**

"**That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart" the doctor responded, turning and wheeling away.**

"**But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents?" Sora asked.**

"**Maybe because, presents are a way of giving your heart to someone special" Sally said, walking over to them. Poxa watched them, **_a heart? Even the machine wanted a heart. Things are starting to get a lot weirder around here. _**Poxa decided it was about time to reveal herself; stepping out from behind the big wall and approaching Sora with a slow clap.**

"**I've got to admit that you continue to impress me kid."**

"**Poxa? What are you doing here? And I'm not a kid!" he replied with a smile.**

"**Oh, you know, just hanging around. Seeing what's going on in o****ther worlds."**

"**So, you've been following us like the rest of the Organization?" Donald asked.**

"**Well, I guess you could say that, but it's not my fault."**

"**Gawrsh, is it 'cause you have to do it?" Goofy asked.**

"**Yeah. It isn't easy being a Nobody. You guys don't have to worry about disappearing" she said, realizing her mistake afterwards. **

"**What do you mean –"**

"**Nothing! Oh look, it's time for me to go. Nice chatting with you Sora" she replied, ****moving back into the shadows.**

"**Hey wait!" **

"**Sorry, can't! See ya!" she called over her shoulder, running back through the graveyard so fast that she wasn't paying attention; causing her to slam into an unsuspecting Axel and sending them crashing down onto the ground. He sighed with a groan while glaring up at her, awaiting an explanation.**

"**Oh, I found you" Poxa said with a grin.**

"**I'm not sure found is the right word here. Why were you running away?" he replied.**

"**Running away? I wasn't. Why do you say that?"**

"**It certainly looked like you were running away."**

"**Well I wasn't. I was looking for you to report back" she asserted.**

**Axel gave her a skeptical look "Fine. What's to report?" he asked.**

**She smiled "That our mission is over! Sora has probably left by now, so I'll tell you all of the details on our way back."**

"**Ok. There'****s just one problem."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You're still on top of me" he said, one eyebrow arched.**

"**I'm…oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, scrambling up as fast as she could, but tumbling backwards onto her bottom instead. "Ow…" she groaned. Axel laughed as he got himself up and put out his hand for her.**

"**I don't even know what to say to that."**

"**Good. Don't say anything" she replied with a frown. He continued to snicker at her while she dusted herself off and he opened up a portal. "You can stop laughing now too" she said giving him a stern look.**

"**I think I'll get in a few more laughs first."**

"**Fine, then I won't tell you anything" she huffed.**

"**What? You can't do that! Get back here!" **

* * *

**~~~~~ Demyx and Riku looked around with mouths open. To say the least, the place was a horrible mess. II walked into the room then, hair bright purple and face as red as a tomato. He looked around at everyone's faces with murderous eyes, finally landing on Elessari and Nox who had also paused at the sight of him. Demyx and Riku held back their laughs as Xigbar raised a shaking finger at Els "You."**

**She looked around with shifty eyes, raising her own finger and pointing at herself "Me?"**

"**Yeah…you, think this is amusing, do you?" he responded with a calm voice, now pointing towards his purple hair.**

"**Oh, um no sir."**

"**Heh. Well, I think we should figure out whether or not that's the truth you're telling. Let's have a discussion, huh?" He replied with a freaky smile.**

"**No thanks. In fact, I think I have to go!" she said, dodging Nyoxia's tackle and running towards the kitchen.**

"**Argh! No you don't!"**

**The members watched them go with indifference, Larxene turning to Nyoxia "So, you started this?" she asked with a twitch.**

"**Wha-what? No. It was all Elessari's fault!" she screamed in protest.**

"**Doesn't matter! You're here now!" she yelled bee lining towards her looking crazier than ever.**

"**Aaahhh! Why me?"**

"**Now Larx, you can just go back to your room. The whole situation is over" Demyx said, trying to reason with the girl.**

"**Shut up!"**

**Nyoxia summoned her staff, stopping suddenly and facing XII "Now, I don't want any trouble here." Larxene just glared at her, tightening her grip on the crowbar in hand. **

"**Yaaahhhh!"**

"**Aaahh!" Nyoxia screamed in response, accidently summoning a tidal wave. Which, seemingly came out of nowhere? Then Vexen appeared, holding a pie in his hand.**

"**Oh good, you're all here. I finally got that blackberry pie that I've been craving uh hmm. I'd be willing to share if anyone wants –ahhh!" The rest of his words drowned out by the wave that took him and his delicious pie down along with Luxord who had portaled in at the wrong moment. "Oh bugger!" By this time, Larxene had also been carried away, much to Nyoxia's relief, but the wave was still roaring with a vengeance.**

"**Noxy, can't you stop this thing?" Demyx yelled, trying to stay afloat. **

"**I –I can't, it's gotten too powerful!" By this time, Xigbar and Elessari had chased each other back to their starting point and into the monstrous water. Elessari, being the first to scream in horror: "Aahh, nnuu! Not again!"**

**Xigbar came in after her, "Finally given up have you –argh! Shiver me timbers!" The water pushed them all of the way into the main hall, leaving them all sprawled on the floor just as Poxa and Axel arrived through the doors. Poxa looked around at the water dripping from the ceiling and half of the organization members lying on the floor groaning. "Do I even want to know?" Axel asked, with a shake of his head. Poxa shook her head along with him, not even bothering to help Nyoxia up who was complaining about her hurt leg. As far as she was concerned, she deserved a long rest.**

* * *

Chang! El fin. Until next time then :D


	11. Chapter 11

Oh boy a new chapter lol. Schoolwork is taking up most of my time. Not sure what to say about this chapter, it started out one way and ended another o.0

However, there's bits of important information in there if you pay attetntion :D I hope you like it though!

**[I do not own anything KH related except for my ocs T_T]**

* * *

**Poxa snuggled into her pillow with a smile; sleep was wonderful…for the little time that it lasted that was.**

"**Poxa!" **_**Bang, bang, bang. **_**"Open up, you have to talk to us!" Elessari yelled from the other side of the door.**

"**She's probably sleeping Els" Nyoxia said.**

"**Well she can sleep later. She's been gone for like a week" Elessari replied, continuing to bang on the door.**

**Poxa groaned, resisting the urge to blow them away to the other side of the castle. Instead she decided to try and hide, **_but where to go…_**She grabbed her blanket, opening up a portal and deciding to see if Zexion would offer his bed. He was always up doing something anyway so she was sure he wouldn't particularly care. She entered his quiet room seconds later, "Zexy? You in here?" she asked. Looking around she could clearly see that he wasn't present at the moment. "Probably in the library" she mumbled, taking a small leap onto the bed and sighing in relief. "Ah, his bed is softer than mine too" she said with a smile, getting comfortable as she drifted off to sleep.**

**"Okay, let's take the door down" Elessari said.**

"**What? No! Don't you learn? Did you forget that I am in trouble, yet again, because of you? And it all started with you busting open a door!" Nyoxia replied angrily.**

"**Nox, relax. Had you just faced me, as you should have, none of this would have happened."**

"**How dare you try to pin this on me?"**

"**Never mind that, let's just do this." Nyoxia stepped back, folding her arms over her chest, refusing to be a part of this. Elessari sighed, taking a few steps back and charging towards the door to kick it open.**

"**AHA! We've found –what? Where is she?" Elessari questioned.**

"**Hmm? Oh, maybe she heard us and left" Nyoxia replied, poking her head in.**

"**We have to find her then."**

"**Um, I guess it can wait. I'm going downstairs" Noxy replied. Elessari grabbed her arm, "What do you mean it can wait?"**

"**I'm hungry."**

"**You're always hungry."**

"**So?"**

"**So, you can eat after we find her!"**

"**Go find her yourself."**

"**No, you have to help me find mother!" Elessari whined, tugging on Nyoxia's arm.**

"**Els stop it. Fine! But if we don't find her in the next ten minutes, you have to promise to let me leave" Nyoxia bargained.**

"**Ten minutes? That's barely anything!"**

"**Take it or leave it."**

"**Ugh, fine. We have to search fast then" Elessari huffed as they headed over to the library.**

**Zexion closed his book for a moment, holding his place with his finger on the page; **_I sense something odd…_

"**Hey Zexion! Are you in here?" Elessari called rather loudly, coming into view with Nyoxia. "There you are. What's up?" she greeted with a smile. **_That explains it._

"**Reading" he replied simply.**

"**You're always reading. There must be some good books in here. I didn't really find any the last time I was here though…" Nyoxia trailed off.**

"**Anyway, have you seen Poxa? She practically just got back from her mission and now she's gone again. Always disappearing that one is" Elessari grumbled.**

"**Perhaps she doesn't want her whereabouts to be known. It is likely that she's sleeping."**

"**That's what I told her" Nyoxia added, rifling through the pages of a thick, teal colored book.**

"**You did not. Shut up" Elessari glared.**

"**You shut up!"**

"**Hey, was there anything else? You're interrupting my quiet time you know" Zexion said, ending their soon to be quarrel.**

"**Oh sorry, Zexion" Nyoxia said, stepping away towards the doors with the book in hand.**

"**Ugh, she's always disappearing on us though…Thanks anyway Z. See you later then" Els said with a dismissive salute. He watched them go, turning back to the book in hand when they were gone. He opened it once more and began to read, but found himself stopping a few seconds later. **_Z? Jeez. _**He sighed, closing his book once again and placing it upon the table beside him. **_I wonder…no. Although, she would. _**He left the library en route to his room. **

* * *

_ ~~~~ Poxa looked around in confusion, "What am I doing here?" she asked aloud. The hall was silent and the air cold. She decided to head back to Zexion's room before Elessari and Nyoxia found her again. She walked past the other member's rooms, finding them empty and quiet with the doors ajar. Just as she rounded the corner she heard a sound; it was coming from further ahead. It became clearer as she neared the end of the hall and the voice belonged to Axel. He was yelling, but she couldn't make sense of what he was saying. What is wrong with me? Her pace quickened, turning into a run, her breath heavy as her feet pounded against the ground, only halting at the sight of Sora and Axel at a standstill. They were speaking again, Sora holding a cocky smirk as he appeared to be taunting Axel. The red head retorted angrily, setting his chakrams aflame as he readied his body for attack, but quickly snapped his attention away when Sora jerked his head towards Poxa. She watched as VIII looked at her with wide eyes and mouthed something, but she heard nothing. He turned back to Sora, exchanging words once more and motioning his arm towards Poxa. Sora turned to her again, his eyes catching her gaze and holding it; grin widened and eyes relentless. She had never seen him looking this way before; she had to get to the bottom of this. She took a step forward, stepping on something thick and heavy as she did. Her eyes traveled towards the source, finding Nyoxia's staff laying there with dents and black scuff marks. Wha –Elessari's katanas lay a short distance away. Her eyes continued, seeing the marks on the ground and other familiar objects that belonged to her friends; what happened? Why was this –she turned back quickly to the blue eyed boy holding his wicked smile, with eyes darker than usual. She understood his smile now. They both shot off like a bullet. Poxa's weapons appeared in her hands as they neared Axel; number VIII unaware of the Nobody running in his direction as he threw his own weapon at the keyblade wielder. It was easily deflected however and Sora's grin became all the greater as he continued forward, playing on the red head's short temper by shrugging it off. This seemed to do the trick as Axel exploded in a fiery rage, throwing a quick, clean shot at his opponent and grazing his arm. Still, that confidence remained on the boy's face. Poxa sprinted forward, eyes on the keyblade as it was released into its strike raid attack. Eyes watching as it sought its target and eyes watching as it collided with her body instead of Axel's, who turned from his place on the floor where he had landed when she pushed him out of the way. Her eyes began to water as her own weapons found and hit their mark. Both bodies hit the floor, a blinding light flashing as time decelerated and sound made its way back to the surface. A scream. Screaming. Someone was screaming. No one was screaming._

**Her form shook. It was being shaken violently and the wretched screaming was still in her ears. There was something else though.**

"**Poxa!" Her name. That was her name right?**

"**Poxa, snap out of it! Wake up!" she heard Zexion yell. **_Zexion? _**And the screaming, it was her own. Her eyes opened, taking in VI's face as his features relaxed and his gaze focused on her. Her eyes felt strange and she looked down at her hands to find them faintly trembling as was the rest of her body. Zexion's grip on her arms loosened as her eyes met his again. His hands let go and he encircled her body, pulling her into him. She reacted instinctively by hugging him back, finding comfort in his warm embrace. They pulled back, looking at one another again as he held her hands in his own.**

"**Thanks" she said.**

**He smiled a genuine smile that she had never really seen "Don't thank me for being logical." She shook her head, unable to help the smile that came onto her face. The door burst open at that moment, causing them both to jump and turn to the source. **

"**Where's the fire? I heard screaming" Axel exclaimed with searching eyes; eventually stopping on the two's hands in one another's and slightly narrowing. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I must be interrupting, forgive me. However, notify someone if your alarms aren't emergencies, would ya?"**

**Poxa slowly rose from the bed and stepped towards the ranting Nobody in the doorway.**

"**Honestly, you got everyone all riled up and they thought something was going on. The other one's friends went all crazy saying that it must be some kind of trouble, but instead of coming themselves, they send me. Really, I'm not…" His words were cut off by the sudden weight on his body as Poxa threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. He stiffened in response, not completely processing what was going on. Zexion looked on, appearing to be just as confused as the red head was. **

"**I'm sorry" she whispered. He blinked, not understanding. He looked down to find her peering up at him with a weary look.**

"**Sorry for what?" he asked softly. This seemed to snap her out of her daze as she pulled back and her feet touched the floor. She turned to Zexion, giving him a look that he knew all too well and nodded in response. Poxa turned back to Axel, looking at him once more before giving him a small smile and walking past him out of the room. Zexion stood up; Axel watching with mouth agape as he watched XVI walk down the hall. Turning back to Zexion he questioned "What was that about?"**

"**How should I know?" the schemer replied.**

"**Liar. I know you know something" Axel replied.**

"**Sorry, I can't help you. Just ask her yourself."**

"**I can't do that!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, because I –I just can't alright."**

"**Alright, you can leave my room now" Zexion replied stepping out and pulling the door closed, backing Axel out into the hall. "I bid my leave then" he said walking off as well. Axel watched him go, running his hands through his hair angrily in frustration. He would just have to find other means to get the answers he wanted then.**

* * *

**~~~Elessari's stomps echoed off of the walls as she let out a defeated sigh. She was on her way back to her room since Nyoxia had given up trying to help her a while ago and she couldn't find Poxa. Her eyes followed the floor as she continued forward, head coming up when she heard footsteps up ahead and to her surprise she saw Poxalam walking in her direction.**

"**GAH! YOU!" she yelled, pointing at her. Poxa stopped, looking behind her in confusion, "Me?"**

"**Yes, you. I've been looking for you all over the place! Where have you been? First, you leave on a long mission and don't tell us. Then, you come back and don't even bother to tell us or greet us. What gives?" Elessari exclaimed in a huff. **

"**Nothing really; I was just tired heh."**

"**I hate you" Els said with a glare.**

"**Oh calm down, I'll tell you two all about it. How about you come to my room in a bit, after you find Nox? I have something to take care of right now."**

"**Oo, let's have a sleep over then!"**

"**I don't know why you call it that when you always force us to stay up all night" Poxa replied with a knowing look.**

"**Yeah well, whatever. It's not like we have to be up for anything tomorrow."**

"**We don't? Why?"**

"**Master Xemnas excused us all for the day. Something about a new lead; Saix told us a few minutes ago."**

"**Oh, well ok then" Poxa replied, a bit confused.**

"**Awesome! Now, what to fill the room with... Hmm, Nox and I may need to make another of our nightly food runs. Or, we could just drag the boys along with us. Want anything?" Els asked with her huge grin.**

"**Mango juice please" Poxa smiled.**

"**You and your mango juice" Els said with a shake of her head.**

"**That and popcorn. You should already know" Poxa laughed.**

"**Yes, I should. Okay, see you in an hour then?"**

"**Si." Elessari smiled, taking off downstairs to wherever Noxy and the others were. Poxa continued to head towards the library, still trying to make sense of her dream. It was just so strange. What made it worse was that she could still feel the pain when she had awoken. **_But, Sora isn't a traitor. No, of course he isn't. How could I even think that? He's fighting to defend his friends though; meaning we aren't particularly at the top of his list. _**She bit her lip, not sure of what to think anymore. Of course she had pondered the possibility of the Organization and Sora going against one another, but there was never a conclusion to these thoughts. **_**Who would win?**_

**"Guys! We're going on a food run! So, everyone up! Up!" Elessari announced with a rush.**

"**Food run? Why?" Demyx asked, taking out one earphone. **

"**We need it for our slumber party" she replied, pulling on Riku's arm, who seemed to be having too much fun resisting her tugs.**

"**We're having a sleepover? Since when?" Nyoxia asked, not bothering to move from her position beside Demyx. **

"**Since now. Stop asking questions. I'm getting us a bunch of snacks" Elessari whined, still trying to pull Riku up from the couch with a pout. He continued to laugh.**

"**Welp, I won't say no to food" Nox laughed, swinging her legs over to stand up. "Coming Dem?"**

"**Sure, I can get some ramuné while we're there" he said with a smile.**

"**Riku, get uuupp" Els whined, stomping her foot. The white haired teen smiled his teasing smile "You only had to ask" he said.**

**She gave him a look and turned to Axel, who was sitting on the sofa facing the window, **

"**Okay Ax, we're ready to go."**

**He looked up, "Huh?"**

"**You're coming with us" Demyx yawned.**

**He turned to face them now "I don't remember agreeing to this" he said with a serious face.**

"**Dude, you've been mumbling to yourself for the last half hour. I think some air would do you some good right now" Riku chuckled.**

"**Mind your business then" Axel said monotonously. Elessari, Nyoxia, and Demyx ran over to him; each grabbing an arm and a leg. "What are you doing?" Axel asked with a stoic expression.**

"**Don't be a downer."**

"**Yeah, just come with us."**

"**You know you want to."**

"**Get off! Why is it always like this?" Axel yelled as they continued to tug and whine.**

"**Because we can" Riku laughed.**

"**Ah, fine! Now let go" he replied as they high fived one another in victory. Axel looked at them in annoyance, suddenly taking notice of something. "Where's Poxalam?"**

"**She's not coming, she had to do something first. Alright, let us be off!" Elessari said, striking a pose in front of the portal. Axel looked towards the staircase; **_still being suspicious, huh?_

* * *

**~~~~Poxa paced back and forth as Zexion watched her from his usual spot on the library's sofa by the window. He assumed that she was still thinking over the dream she had and explained to him a few minutes ago. It was odd for a Nobody to have such a dream because technically, it would imply that she had **_**feelings**_** in that state. **_Interesting. _**He stood up, clearing his throat to get her attention, "Poxa."**

**She was unfazed as she continued to pace with quicker steps.**

"**Poxa, would you stop doing that!" he yelled, halting her completely. "It's very distracting" he said with a rub of his temples.**

**She looked away, running a hand through her long hair "Oh, sorry."**

"**Never mind that now. Have you come up with any theories?"**

"**Uh, besides the one where I may be losing my mind? No. Although, it isn't a far off thought…"**

"**Be serious XVI" he replied.**

"**Well, I don't know. I can tell you that it was definitely a first. I mean, we have in depth dreams all of the time so, maybe it's not a big deal."**

"**It is if the boy really does become a threat."**

"**No. Sora would never turn evil. Though he is our enemy, he isn't an evil one" she said, looking off to the side in slight confusion. "That made sense right?"**

**Zexion smirked, "Yeah, dummy."**

"**Hey, don't be mean!" she scolded with a pout.**

"**Regardless of what we may think, this doesn't explain anything. I think, it may have to do with feeling development" Zexion replied firmly.**

"**I hoped you wouldn't say that" Poxa said, sliding down onto the sofa.**

"**And why not?" Zexion asked, subtly tapping her arm to indicate that he wanted her out of his spot.**

"_**Because," **_**she emphasized, shoving his hand away "it means we have to go through a whole lot of crap and exploration of **_**feelings **_**and what this could mean."**

"**That's kind of our purpose of existing at the moment **_**Poxalam"**_** he said sternly, now peering at her through narrowed eyes. She merely smiled up at him, secretly enjoying her act of being unaware of what he wanted. When he opened his mouth again she interrupted,**

"**Oh jeez, just sit already. It's big enough for the both of us" she stated, pulling him down. He sat at an odd angle,**

"**This does not please me" he said sourly.**

**Poxa laughed, "Learn to share Zexy."**

"**I don't want to share with you."**

"**Hey, now that's just plain rude!"**

"**Been hanging out with Demyx, huh?" Zexion chuckled.**

"**Shut up" she replied with a nudge, not able to help the chuckle that came out.**

"**You know what else I thought of?" Zexion asked after a few moments.**

"**What?"**

"**Axel's role in your dream."**

"**Um, what about it?" she asked with a side glance.**

"**You don't think there was nothing weird about how you reacted towards him?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. I saved a comrade, nothing more."**

"**I'm not so sure. You could have just moved you both out of harm's way, not sacrifice yourself."**

"…**I don't. It was a dream though, what did I know?" she asked, looking at him seriously.**

**He smirked "It is our subconscious that does the dreaming though."**

"**You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.**

"**Oh of course not; that's not in my nature" he replied placidly.**

"**You're such a liar!"**

**Zexion laughed this time, unable to hold it back anymore. She shot up from her seat with a huff "I'm leaving, jerk. See you later."**

**He rolled himself up, looking at her with his beautiful smile "And you say I need to loosen up."**

"**Well, that was before. Now you're just using it to your advantage" she stated.**

"**I'm the Cloaked Schemer, what do you expect?"**

**She pursed her lips in annoyance "Yeah whatever Mr. **_**Schemer**_**." He smirked, picking up his book once again and taking a seat.**

"**I should go ready my room before the other two get back" Poxa said, turning towards the door.**

"**You have fun with that, but do try to keep it down this time" Zexion replied.**

"**You tell them that. Sometimes they just don't get the concept of quiet" Poxa chuckled.**

"**Yes well, just hope that no one wakes up Saix."**

**Poxa shuddered "Oh, don't even mention such a thing. He'd murder us all without any hesitation. I'll see you then" she replied, waving goodbye and heading back to her room. Zexion shook his head and returned to his book.**

* * *

**~~~"This is why, I can't go to any kind of grocery store with any of you" Axel stated, stepping out of the portal with a frown.**

"**It is not our fault that guy has no manners" Elessari retorted.**

"**Seriously! Being rude for no reason" Nyoxia exclaimed angrily. "I hope he gets fired."**

"**Yeah, before or after they repair the far end of the place?" Axel asked.**

"**Heh, well that was just unfortunate" Nyoxia replied sheepishly.**

"**It wasn't our fault and that's that!" Elessari said with a stomp. "Besides, he'll know better for next time then ahahahaha" she cackled. Riku and Demyx shook their heads as they quietly headed over to the PS3. Axel made his way back to his room, deciding that there was no use in arguing.**

"**Now, we have some staying up to do Nox! Let's go!" Elessari squealed, pulling Nyoxia along with her as she ran up to Poxalam's room, pushing Axel over in the process and nearly knocking him down the stairs.**

"**Hey!"**

"**You shouldn't have been in my way!" Elessari laughed. Axel grumbled angrily to himself as he watched them go. **

**The rest of the night was full of yelling, screaming, more pranks being pulled by Elessari, a tired and crazy eyed Vexen snooping around to see what all the noise was about, followed by three girls running away in horror when they discovered him lurking in the shadows. Xigbar and Xaldin came by, barging into the room and causing their own ruckus. **

"**So ladies, what new gossip is going around?" Xigbar asked, grabbing a handful of chips and eating them one by one.**

"**Gossip? We don't have any gossip" Nyoxia replied with a shaky grin. Xaldin helped himself to the bowl as well, scarfing them down by the pile; Poxa watching with a twitchy eye.**

"**Aw come on, you can let me know. Old Xaldin here doesn't care about that stuff so you don't have to worry about him either."**

"**Hey, aren't I younger than you?"**

"**So?"**

"**Don't call me old!"**

"**Let it go old man" Elessari replied with a grin.**

"**Fine. I'll ask my own questions then. I heard on the wind that you and IX are a pair? What's up with that?" Xigbar asked, now taking a can of soda.**

"**Heard on the wind?" Nyoxia asked sending a glare towards Elessari who gazed in the opposite direction.**

"**Hmm, I see what's going on here with you younger nobodies. Although, I do question why Demyx har har" Xigbar laughed.**

"**Hey!" Nyoxia protested as II continued to laugh.**

"**Well, it makes sense when you think of how lazy they are" Xaldin mumbled through his mouth full of chips.**

"**True that" Elessari added joining the two in their laughs.**

"**We're not lazy! We both just happen to prefer sleep. It isn't our fault that we get the bad missions" Nyoxia stated.**

"**If that's the case then we can easily switch" Xigbar replied with a grin.**

"**Heh, I said bad missions. I want good ones, not difficult."**

"**A typical Noxy answer" Elessari said.**

"**Shut up! You're just as lazy. You never want to run anywhere!"**

"**Uh, maybe that's because I always have on four inch boots!"**

"**Then don't wear them during our missions! You might even be able to walk faster too" Nyoxia huffed.**

"**Don't hate me because me **_**and**_** my boots are awesome."**

"**So, they're always like this then?" Xigbar asked Poxa.**

"**Yup. You learn to ignore it though."**

"**Hm, makes sense. So then, I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem answering some of my questions right? You're pretty respectful to your seniors" he said with a crooked smile.**

"**Uh, I guess not…"**

"**Good. So how's everyone doing on their missions?"**

"**Well. I've been trying to beat my times on heart collection and information retrieval. Elessari has improved on her stealth, Noxy on her precision and Demyx on his focus. Riku and Axel have been taking on a lot of solo missions."**

"**You all taking as many as you can handle?"**

"**I believe so, yes."**

"**No plans on leaving the organization, right?"**

"**No, why would we?"**

"**No thoughts on joining the other side?"**

"**I said no."**

"**Going against the Superior?"**

"**What? No."**

"**Though this one and Riku are an item as well right?"**

"**Well yeah, but what does that –" **

"**You and Zexion a thing?"**

"**No, we're just friends."**

"**Oh that's right, it's her and eight that'll get together. Right Xald?"**

"**Yeah. Wait, what?" Poxa replied in confusion. Xaldin just nodded in conformation as Xigbar laughed again.**

"**Guess that's all we'll bother you with tonight. I can tell everyone the party's free to join now."**

"**Join? No one said that!" Elessari interjected.**

"**Heh, too late for that girlies. See you dudettes later har har har."**

"**No! Xig, stop playing around!" Elessari yelled running out after him. She came back in a moment later, a wild look on her face.**

"**What?" Poxa asked.**

"**Vexen's coming." Poxa and Nyoxia jumped up instinctively. **

"**What do we do? What do we do?" Nyoxia asked in a rush.**

"**I don't know!"**

"**I know what I'm doing. Bye" Poxa replied, calmly walking towards the door.**

"**You can't leave us!"**

"**Sure I can. This sleepover's done haha. I'll come back when they're all gone."**

"**Poxalam!" Nyoxia and Elessari yelled in unison.**

**Just as she reached the door, Luxord and Vexen appeared.**

"**Where are you going?" Luxord asked her.**

"**Just for a stroll" she replied.**

"**Hmm, been practicing those techniques?"**

"**Sure have." **

**Luxord smiled "Alright then."**

"**Ah, XVI, how nice to see you" Vexen said with an odd smile.**

"**Uh, yes you as well" she said while slowly backing away.**

"**Haven't seen you and VI around the lab lately; why?"**

"**Oh you know, we're just doing more reading than actual experimenting, heh."**

"**Hmm, I see. That is very interesting."**

"**Yeah, I gotta go. They'll keep you company."**

"**Yeah, the others will probably come around soon enough" Luxord said, plopping down into a chair.**

"**Why?!" Elessari blurted.**

"**Why not?" Luxord shrugged, pulling out a flask. Elessari began to bombard Luxord with questions as he seemed to just shrug them off and Nyoxia scuttled over to the corner as Vexen slowly made his way towards her. Poxa chuckled as she left and waved to the other members now making their way into the room. She stopped chuckling however, when she realized that they were going to leave a horrible mess in her room. There was just no winning.**

* * *

Ok, that's the end. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

****Lol This was supposed to be up before new years . I blame the internet for not always working with me. Anywho, there's some random stuff going on here, but if you look closely, you'll see the plot lol. Well, please enjoy and if you don't well, I don't know.

**[I do not own KH in any way. I only own my characters and this story.]**

* * *

**~~~~ Elessari bounced down the hall with a large grin on her face. She had just gotten back from seeing Saix and it was finally her turn to go on a long mission. Usually she was given the dreadfully boring missions that were no fun for her at all. So now it was time for to show her real skills and prove her value. Now, what made this mission even better, was that she got to go with Riku this time. Her smile grew even larger, if that was even possible, at the thought of it. She stopped, taking a moment to collect her thoughts; **_this means we could be gone for days. What if he doesn't want to go with me? Nah, that's ridiculous. My only concern here is that we get the stupid mission done as quickly as possible so I can trick him into wandering around, hehehehehe. _**She continued on her way to her room to pack up a bag, she figured that Riku must be on his way back from seeing Saix as well and would most likely come for her in a few minutes. **

* * *

**~~~ Axel grumbled to himself as he stomped up the stairs; Saix had assigned him another trivial mission and it was with Poxalam again. Axel let out a sigh, he had just gotten back from a mission yesterday; what was Saix's deal? Plus, it was with **_**her. **_**Not that it really mattered, but it seemed that she knew just how to work on his nerves. A skill he was convinced she was using on purpose. He shoved things into his book bag; making sure that he was prepared this time around. He grabbed his headphones, attaching them to his ipod as he shoved that into the bag as well. He stepped out of his bedroom and travelled down the familiar hallway that led to the girls' rooms. Oddly enough, there was no loud, obnoxious laughter or music blasting today as he knocked on XVI's door. There was no answer. **_This girl..._** he thought, portaling inside head turned "Why do I always have to come in and get you? I'm looking away just incase you're indecent" he smirked. When he got no reply he turned his head to find Poxalam asleep on her bed. **_This figures. I'm pretty sure she and the others were up half the night._**He approached the bed, looking down at her with a sigh, her peaceful expression was a bit foreign to him. She always had a distant and almost hollow look on her face; her eyes never truly reaching whatever it was she was searching for. How Axel seemed to know this was beyond his own comprehension. There were just times he would look at her and know what she was thinking about or as Demyx would say: "**_**feeling". **_**He sighed again as he reached over to shake her arm gently, "Hey Poxalam, we uh kind of have another mission so get up." She didn't stir, but made a strange face as her head shook no. **_Is she responding to me? _**"XVI, are you listening to me?" he asked, shaking her harder this time.**

__ looked around the semi empty park; the day was bright and warm and she was glad to have some free time again. She put her head back with a smile and closed her eyes as the breeze blew through her hair. He slid silently onto the bench beside her, snaking his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. The action made her jump as she turned to see his usual cocky grin lighting up his face. "_! I told you not to do that to me!" she scolded, punching him in the arm._

_"Hey, relax. It's not like I jumped out at ya" he chuckled_

_"It doesn't matter, you know I don't like being snuck up on" she mumbled turning away from him._

_He pulled her closer to him, placing his chin on top of her head as he hugged her "Alright, I apologize."_

_"You better, dummy" she smiled as they looked at one another again. She jumped up from the bench suddenly, catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground "Hey!"_

_She laughed "Told ya it isn't nice. Anyway, let's go see what _ and _ are up to."_

_"Probably laying around his house again" _ replied with a shake of his head. _

_"Most likely, but all the more reason to go bother them" she said with a nod. He came up beside her, linking their hands together as he began to pull her along "There's a new movie out tonight, maybe they'll want to do that" he said. She looked up at him for a moment, unable to help the smile that came onto her face. He turned to look at her, eyes shining their magnificent color and smile wonderful as always as he spoke "Hey, wake up!" Huh? _

**Her vision blurred; colors fading and blending together as her eyes readjusted. Axel was staring down at Poxa in annoyance "It's about time" he said, leaning back to his upright position. Poxa lay there for another moment, not understanding what had just happened. **_But he looks just like...who was that? He seems so familiar...They can't be the same; he was so much more...nice? _**She turned to look at VIII as she sat up, his lips still moving, but her brain decided to drown his voice out. She looked to his bag placed by the door. **_We must have another mission together. Wonder why this keeps happening; usually Saix assigns us alone so it's twice the work. _

**"Hey! you're not even listening are you?!" Axel's voice shouted, instantly shattering her thoughts. **

**"Wha?"**

**"Are you still asleep? I've been here trying to explain everything to you and you don't even bother to listen" he snapped.**

**"Sometimes you talk too much" she replied with a smirk. His eyes narrowed, closely watching her as she got up and fixed the bed.**

**"I'll remember that little comment the next time you need help."**

**"I'll have to ask Zexion then" she said, still smirking. He scoffed, turning his head away, "Why's that?"**

**"He'd probably have a better way to help me."**

**"What? Clearly you don't have an eye for greatness. I think you forget who's the one that always has to clean up the messes you all seem to get into."**

**She rolled her eyes "Okay, what ever you say Axel." She walked over to the closet, pulling out her pre-packed bag and turning to face the red head "I'm ready" she said, slipping on her boots. She brushed off his lack of reply, going over and fishing out her ipod and notepad from the bedside drawer before turning to face him "Are we not going?" she asked.**

**He gave her a strange look "What's the matter with you?" he whispered.**

**"Nothing" she answered too quickly, her voice low as well.**

**"Did you have another weird dream?"**

**Her brows furrowed together in confusion, head shaking slowly in a no "No, I'm fine. Why are you asking this? Whay are you assuming that's what it was?"  
"This happened last time too."**

**"So? It doesn't matter. It's no big deal" she replied, opening up a portal behind him. He grabbed her wrist suddenly, "Can't you talk to me?" he asked, voice still low and out of its usual agitated tone. It was her turn to give him a strange look; head tilted slightly as they looked one another in the eyes again. **_What's going on? This has been happening lately; him saying things that I'm sure I hadn't said outloud. Unless I've been talking in my sleep. No, Zexion would have said something. But when we're like this, everything seems so familiar...Am I making something out of nothing?_

**"Axel, let go." He blinked, once, twice; head shaking as his hand dropped her wrist and went up to his head. "What happened? Why are we standing here?"**

**"Nothing..." Poxa replied.**

**"Must be Vexen throwing around some crap experiment through the castle again. This will probably be another long mission, you got enough stuff?" he asked, picking up his discarded bag by the door.**

**"Yeah, I usually repack my stuff when I get back. That way I don't waste your precious time."**

**"Is that disrespect I hear in your voice?"**

**"Of course not sir."**

**"Don't mock me XVI!"**

**"I wouldn't dream of it."**

**"That's it, you can walk on the other side of the portal."**

**"Whatever you say captain."**

**"Stop that!" he yelled, the portal closing behind them.**

* * *

**~~~ Elessari smiled, ten heartless diminishing at the swing of her katana. The hearts swooped into her pouch all at once as she skipped along ahead, Riku watching her from behind with a strange look. Her eyes looked around with a small glint in them; the possibilities swimming around in her head. They were doing more observation on their missions lately and today the two were sent to Radiant Garden to check out Cid's defense system, which had gone wacky as of late. **_It really posed no threat to the Organization, not that he and his gang of morons knew that _**Els thought with a small shake of her head. **_They didn't even realize how much they were contributing to their work; how pathetic. _**Els slowed her steps as they reached their destined point; Riku silently slipping to the farther side of the stone wall as Els took her position by the mouth of the stairs. They heard voices coming from outside of Merlin's hut, Elessari glancing over to see a tall, lean, handsome, spiky-haired brunette conversing with another attractive young blonde. **_Attractive? That's not what I should be thinking about right now! _**she scolded herself, turning her eyes back to focus on the pair. "Oh yeah, I found this earlier. Know what it is?" the brunette asked, handing the shiny object to the other. Els gasped, **_it's one of our mission medals! If I can get one of those, I'll be sure to be ranked up to better missions and I'll be above Nox again hehehe. _**She crept over to where Riku was still crouched, "Hey, you see what I see?"**

**"Yeah, why? You want it, don't you?"**

**"Yup."**

**"We don't really need it though. We're supposed to be gathering information."**

**"Well maybe after I beat him, I can make him talk."**

**"They don't look like the types to let loose information. Especially since we're the enemy in this situation" Riku said, looking into Elessari's eyes.**

**She smiled, "That's why sometimes you've got to use a little charm." She stood up, tossing her jacket off to the side, revealing her shiny, three inch, buckle up boots and long red hair blowing in the wind. Her voice loud and clear as she addressed the two, "Hey! I think you may have something of mine!" Riku rubbed his hand over his face with a chuckle as he too stood and discarded his black coat. "I'll take the blonde" Els said with a grin. Riku nodded, motioning his hands to let her go first. She jumped down from the high wall, landing cat-like in front of the two, now bewildered gentlemen who could only give one another an equally confused expression. "It's you and me blondie" Els said with a sweet smile. He looked her up and down, and then to the swords behind her back, "You think those are a match against mine?"**

**"I don't **_**think **_**anything. I **_**know**_**" she replied.**

**He smirked, "Okay, we can give it a whirl."**

**Riku stood in front of the other as the two moved to the end clearing. **

**"You and me then?" the brunette asked.**

**"She got to choose" Riku shrugged.**

**"Your girlfriend, I presume?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Might be interested once you're beaten."**

**Riku's mouth tightened as he called his weapon to him and charged at his opponent.**

**Elessari held her katanas up in front of her, blocking off another swing and spiraled up into the air with a counter attack that lightly grazed his cheek. He touched his face, sending her a glare. Els cocked her head with a smile, "What's the matter? Sword slowing you down?"**

**"Not at all" he replied, jabbing forward in a swift motion, knocking her off balance for a moment. He seized this opening and swung from behind to catch a blow at her side, that sent her barreling towards the ground. "Els!" Riku called out, ready to run over to her when a sword blocked his path. He turned to his opponent again, **

**"Hey, pay attention" he said. Riku jumped up and swung down over him again, only to be blocked once more. **

**"I'm Leon, by the way. May as well know an enemy's name right?"**

**"Riku."**

**"Riku, huh? That sounds familiar..." he said, averting his gaze for a moment as Riku appeared behind him "Pay attention!"**

**Leon rolled forward as he received a strike to the back and put up his guard for the second swing. **

**Elessari's weapons were on fire at this point and firing at the spiky haired blonde as he avoided every attack. **

**"Nice to be up against someone who can keep up. What's your name?"**

**"What's yours?" Els answered.**

**"I asked first."**

**"So?"**

**"Cloud."**

**"Elessari." They came up close range again, loud clinks in the air as their swords collided and blocked one another. She jumped back a few paces as he did the same, buster sword still out in front of him.**

**"Well **_**Cloud, **_**are you ready to lose?" she asked. He gave her an odd look while slightly shaking his head; **_this girl's crazy. _**Elessari lowered one of her swords, spinning suddenly and throwing it right at his head. Cloud easily dodged it, watching as it neatly embedded itself into the stone behind him. The next thing he knew, Els was sliding underneath his sword, reaching the hilt, kicking upwards and forcing the weapon out of his hands. Her other leg came up in a round house and sent him crashing towards the wall. He rolled onto his side, pounding his fists into the ground as he watched her lift his sword. "Impressive weapon" she said, turning it in the sunlight. In a matter of seconds, she had put it down and had her own sword aimed right at his throat,**

**"Now, I'd like that medal please." He reached into his front pocket and pulled it out for her, "Thank you. So, Mr. Cloud, I'd like to ask some questions if you don't mind."**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because you lost fairly and I'm sure you're a bit honorable, right?" He looked away angrily, "Whatever." Elessari smiled, lowering her weapon and extended her hand out to him, "Come on already."**

**Riku and Leon walked over just as Cloud was getting to his feet, Leon raising a brow; "You lost?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Who won?" Elessari grinned.**

**The two guys looked at one another, "We decided it was a draw" Riku said, Leon nodding along with him.**

**"Well, Cloud said he'd answer some questions. Would you be willing to, Mr..."**

**"Leon" he answered, taking her hand in greeting. **

**She smiled despite herself, "Oh, okay." Riku narrowed his eyes as Leon grinned.**

**"I suppose I can, if you tell us who you two are. I'm sure I've never seen you around here" he said.**

**Elessari and Riku looked at one another, "We're from another world..." Elessari began.**

**"Obviously" Cloud commented.**

**"And, that's all you need to know" she finished, giving Cloud a look. **

**"That isn't much to go on" Cloud said.**

**"That's the same we know about you two" Riku replied.**

**"I guess that's fair then" Leon finished. Elessari nodded with a smile, as Cloud just turned away and went back into Merlin's hut.**

**"After you then" Elessari said, gesturing for Leon to lead them in.**

* * *

** ~~~ "Noxy. Noxy. Noxy. Hey, Noxy. Get up. Noxy" Demyx repeated, shaking Nyoxia's arm after the third or fourth time of calling out. **_Man she's a heavy sleeper. _**She began to stir, her words incomprehensible as she rolled over to find Demyx right in her face. She screamed, faliling around and struggling to detangle herself from the sheets as Demyx began to laugh while reaching out to grasp her arm. "It's me, relax."**

**"Demyx! What are you doing? You know I don't like people near my bed when I'm sleeping" she replied, **

**"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up when I called you."**

**"Why are you waking me?"  
"We've got a mission."**

**"Ughh" she groaned, placing the pillow over her face.**

**"Hey, at least we're together this time" he smiled.**

**"Really? That doesn't sound like Saix."**

**"That's what I thought. He was being kind of scary too, so I ran out of there as fast as I could. Anyway, hurry and get ready, I want to leave soon."**

**"Why?"  
"We've been assigned to Agrabah again. The outdoor food market is there today" he grinned.**

**Noxy threw the sheets off quickly, "Be ready in ten."**

**"Meet you back here" he replied, running off to his room.**

* * *

** ~~~ "Did you hear what that Cid guy was talking about?" Elessari whispered to Riku as they walked away from the small house, Cloud's narrowed eyes watching them closely.**

**"Not really. How long is he going to watch us?" Riku replied with a scowl.**

**"Forget about him, we have more important matters. Sora is a mere step away from reaching the World That Never Was!" she whispered fiercely. "If we're going to do something about him we have to do something fast. I mean, I don't really know the kid, but I don't exactly want him dead either. Even if he really is an annoying pest to the organization."**

**"Don't call him a kid, he hates that" Riku chuckled.**

**"So? It's not like he's here to hear it."**

**"Oh, so that justifies everything?"**

**"Yeah."  
"What do you say about me when I'm not around then?"**

**"I'd rather not answer that" she replied with shifty eyes.**

**"I thought you might not. Anyway, it was only a matter of time before Sora caught up with us. I told you he's persistent. I'm not too sure I disagree with him trying to end all of this; think of what it could do for everyone!"**

**"Send us all home..."**

**"Exactly! That's pretty much why all of this began; they're looking for their hearts after all, right?"**

**"Yeah and the worlds will be restored, but then that also means..."**

**"Means what?" Riku asked, catching her eyes. **

**"Never mind. Anyway, since we're all done here I thought we could spend the rest of the day relaxing and exploring. What do you say?" she asked, hands cupped in front of her, eyes big and round.**

**Riku chuckled again "Sure, why not?"**

**"Really? Yaas!" **

**"But I decide what we're doing."**

**"Eh, what?"**

**"Can't let you have your way all of the time, now can I? Besides, I've been here longer and I'm older. Seniority rules."**

**"As if! Don't try and pull that with me!" Riku didn't respond, turning to face her instead with a smile as he disappeared through a portal. She went after him immediately, pushing him aside when she caught up.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Haha! Sucker!" she laughed.  
**

* * *

** ~~~ Poxa laughed as Nyoxia whimpered and Axel and Demyx continued to pull on the enchanted net that was entrapping them. Axel and Poxa had followed a rare heartless to Agrabah because **_**Axel**_**, claimed that it was always filled with mission medals. What they didn't expect to find was Demyx and Nyoxia on their own mission and when they all headed into the secret passages, Demyx, unfortunately, got distracted by a very shiny jewel. Once he touched it, the trap was activated, diminishing the floor beneath them, sending them barreling towards another level and ending with a golden net falling over them. A net that is apparently, impervious to portals and any other kind of magic; and so we have their current predicament. Axel huffed as he tried burning a hole into the net again, the flames disappearing as quickly as he had produced them. He turned to Demyx with a glare "Did I mention how much I hate you? When we get out of here, I'm seriously going to kill you."**

**"I said I was sorry man! I didn't do it on purpose" he proclaimed.**

**"Of course you didn't Dexy, you just have many mishaps is all" Nyoxia replied.**

**Poxa continued to laugh, holding her sides as she did. Axel growled, turning to face her in a flash "What the heck are you laughing about? I don't see you trying to get us out!"**

**She stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes, "This is just too funny. I've never seen you so distressed."**

**"Distressed? I am not, I'm angry is what I am!"**

**"Hey she's right. You are pretty panicky" Demyx said, beginning to chuckle.**

**"Why you - I'll kill you!" Axel yelled, lunging forward to choke IX, Nox trying her best to keep his hands from enclosing.**

**"Oh calm down already. I know how to get us out" Poxa said.**

**"What?! We've been here for almost an hour!" Axel replied through gritted teeth.**

**"Yeah, and it gave me quite a laugh" she smiled in response. He shook his head slowly, pulling on his hair as he sighed.**

**"Anyway, the only way to get out of here is to keep going through the traps."**

**"Meaning?" Demyx asked.**

**"I don't think I'll like what she means" Nyoxia added.**

**"Oh, it won't be too bad" Poxa smiled.**

**"No, wait a minute then."**

**"Too late! Whoo!"**

**"AAAHHHH" Demyx and Nyoxia screamed in unison as Poxa flipped another switch and they continued to fall down into what appeared to be nothing. Axel could only sigh again and wonder when this day would actually be over.**

* * *

****Hmm, this appears to be the end. *leaves*


	13. Chapter 13

So, I finally finished this chapter lol. Summer online courses seriously suck, it was not a lovely summer -_-; and I was not a happy camper. Anyway, when you read closely you may see that plot coming in again haha. I think I really am getting close to the end though so let's see what happens from now on. I apologize if this is total poopy though, I do what I can :(

[I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters affiliated with it or Tetsuya Nomura ;_; I only own my characters and this story.]

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Marluxia gave Elessari a long, hard look; neither of them faltering for a moment. Xigbar watched the two with a chuckle while munching on a bag of chips; Larxene rolling her eyes as she passed with her smoothie in hand.**

**"I don't think I need to remind you that I am your senior" Marluxia hissed.**

**"What's your point pinky?" she replied, arms crossed.**

**"You little brat, I said the last piece of double chocolate cheesecake is mine!"**

**"As if you need it!" **

**"You insignificant speck! Move aside!" he yelled as he dived towards the cheesecake, Els doing the same. Their hands touched the plate at the same time and so their struggle began, each tugging either end.**

"**I need this chocolate today!" Els yelled.**

"**As if I care what you need. You subordinates need to stop getting in my way!" he yelled back. Too busy arguing, they didn't notice how hard they were pulling and so when the cheesecake splattered onto the floor, there was silence. A moment later, a grand, husky laugh rang through the kitchen as Xigbar doubled over in amusement. Elessari and Marluxia could only stare, wills shattered as Zexion passed, looking at the two in confusion. However, they recovered from their shock and rounded on one another again,**

"**NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Marluxia roared.**

"**ME?! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED HAD YOU LET ME HAVE IT!"**

"**WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN IT WAS MINE?!"**

"**YOU DIDN'T EVEN BUY IT PINKY!"**

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Saix bellowed as he entered the kitchen, eyes blazing.**

"**He started it!" "She started it!" they yelled, pointing at one another.**

"**I don't care who started what. You both shall clean that up and then you're off to the Underworld for a mission!" Saix ordered.**

"**What?! I don't go on missions with him" Elessari exclaimed.**

"**You are now" Saix snapped, turning on his heel and leaving them speechless once more. Xigbar came over to the pair, his laughter having finally subsided and he placed his arms over their shoulders.**

"**Aw man, you two are a riot."**

"**Get off II" Marluxia snapped, slapping his arm away.**

"**No need to be cross dude. Just know that I wasn't only laughing at you, but her too" he chuckled.**

"**Gah! Get away old man!" Elessari shrieked.**

"**Old man? Who are you calling old man?" Xigbar asked, highly confused.**

"**Seriously? Talk about midlife crisis. He's delusional."**

"**No kidding. He even tries to act hip in the clubs" Marluxia added with a scoff.**

"**Really? That's pathetic" she said, causing the two to laugh.**

"**Hey, wait a minute. You two are actually dissing me in my face?" Xigbar asked, though they ignored him and began to clean up.**

"**I'm still here you jerks!"**

* * *

**~~~ "I hate all of you. Have a horrible day" Axel said as he stepped out of the portal and headed towards the staircase. **

"**Eh? But we didn't do anything…on purpose" Demyx replied.**

"**Nothing ever seems to go right when it involves any of you, does it?"**

"**We never said we were lucky" Nyoxia said.**

"**That has nothing to do with it. We just wasted a bunch of time. I don't know about you, but there are missions I'd like to get done."**

"**Man, all we do is go on missions. I'm not saying we should get into scrapes like that, but at least it was a change right?" Demyx smiled.**

"**Right" Axel said with a stoic expression. "I'm going now" he said, while slowly trudging up the stairs.**

"**Aw, I think he's mad" Demyx voiced.**

"**So? Isn't he always mad?" Noxy asked.**

"**No! Well, yeah, but I mean the other mad. I think he had something important to do."**

"**Well, none of us **_**asked **_**to find stupid trap doors, and tunnels of imminent death!" Nyoxia proclaimed. **

"**I know! Let's make him a red velvet cake! It's his favorite you know" Demyx suggested.**

"**Hmm, I could go for some red velvet right now…" Nyoxia muttered.**

"**Yeah and while we do that, Poxa can go talk to him and cheer him up!"**

"**Excuse me?" **

"**That sounds like a good idea to me" Nyoxia added as Poxa glared at her.**

"**He likes you the best, so I'm sure you'll be able to make him feel better" Demyx smiled.**

"**Likes me the most? You're joking right? I'm more on the theory that he hates my guts, but my findings are still a bit inconclusive" Poxa replied.**

"**Nonsense, why would he hate you? You haven't done anything, as bad as us anyway. Besides, I don't know how to cheer him up really. My same goofy tricks don't work anymore" he pouted.**

"**And you know I'm not good at comforting anyone" Nyoxia said, shaking her head.**

"**Thanks for nothing then friend" Poxa replied with a stoic expression.**

"**Aw, don't be mad. It's our fault for being socially incompetent" Demyx replied with a nod.**

"**Excuse you? My skills are totally fine thank you very much" Noxy snapped.**

**Demyx leaned in close to Poxa and whispered, "She's so in denial. I've been talking to people the most lately. I think those books really have helped."**

"**You've been reading? No offense" Poxa smiled.**

"**None taken. Yeah, I've had musician's block. It's a terrible thing. Anyway, see you in a bit and good luck" he replied with a wink. "Come on Noxy. If we don't have enough ingredients we'll have to go to the store first."**

"**If Xaldin would stop making a carton of eggs for breakfast every morning, for **_**himself, **_**maybe we'd always have eggs for baking" she grumbled, following him to the kitchen.**

**Poxa turned to look at the stairs with a groan, **_mehh. Is there any way to get out of this? If I ditch him and don't go talk to him, they'll go up later and find him still angry or not there at all. If I do go, he'll most likely use my nice moment as ridicule later on. Assuming I can even cheer him up. He could just kick me out, thus resulting in him being more upset at the three of us. Ugh. Where's Riku when you need him? His occasional hot hotheadedness can usually compete with Axel's…Okay, I'll just do what I can. Just so I can say I tried right? _With slumped shoulders, she ascended to VIII's sleeping quarters with no real idea of what she was going to do once she got there. _Dem is crazy; Axel can barely tolerate me. The only reason why I'm probably not at the top of his hate list is because I barely talk and I know to keep out of his and everyone's way. This is exactly why I should just start asking Saix to keep me super busy with the minor missions and stay clear of all this. _**She made it to his door, lifting her hand to knock as she took one last sigh and struck three times. She heard movement, a pause, and then footsteps as Axel approached the door. His face was unreadable as he opened it up and looked at her, but she was sure she saw confusion in his eyes. "Uh, hey there buddy" she tried.**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

"**You wanna talk?"**

"**No" he replied, promptly shutting the door. **_Eh…_

**She knocked again. He opened, face the same "Ok, wrong question to ask. Could I come in?"**

"**No" he said and once again, shutting the door. Poxalam knocked for a third time. Surprisingly, he opened, probably ready to yell at her when she pushed past him.**

"**I see those things don't work, so I can say that I was nice, but I think we should talk."**

"**Why? Did Demyx make you come up here?"**

"**Eh, no…"**

"**Yeah, right." He sighed, "Listen, I'll save you the trouble; tell him I'm fine and need a day or two to cool off. That's when he starts talking to me again regardless."**

**Poxa sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling "I know we get on your nerves and I'm sure you can barely stand most of us, but you should remember Demyx is your friend. I think we all need to be actually. For all we know it's the answer to becoming somebodies again" she chuckled. **

"**You really think so?" he asked, leaning against the wall and arms folded over his chest. She hadn't noticed that he'd had on his fitted black tee; one she was fond on for some reason unknown to her.**

"**I do actually. Zexion realized that connecting to more of the things somebodies experience has been helping."**

"**Oh, I forget you do research with him."**

"**No one else is doing it. Vexen doesn't count; I think he's channeling his inner evil scientist or whatever. He still kind of creeps me out, but some of his experiments are quite fascinating" she nodded, possibly trying to reassure herself. Axel didn't respond, looking away instead. It was Poxa's turn to sigh, **_still don't want me here, huh? _**She stood, stretching her arms and faking a yawn, "Well I should probably get going, I'm pretty pooped. You look tired too, so I'll see you around." Just as she reached the door, he stopped her by the arm.**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

**He didn't say anything, slowly turning to look at her and he was doing that thing again; when he uses his eyes to put her in some kind of trance. **_Is this really only happening to me? Maybe I'll ask Zexy about it. _**Just as she was about to speak again, Axel closed in and embraced her. **_Eh?_** She found herself frozen, but still relaxed in his arms, but still highly confused. He finally let go, taking a step back from her and looking away. **

"**You lied."**

"**Lied? About what?" she asked.**

"**You said that kind of stuff helps" he almost whispered. She couldn't help but smile,**

"**That's all you wanted? Why didn't you say so? I was too caught off guard" she chuckled. "Here, I'll give you a real hug and you can give it back, okay?" He nodded, stepping back towards her open arms. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and gave him a real squeeze; relaxing once more as he embraced her back. They remained frozen for a while, neither moving as their minds seemed to wander. The spell breaking when Axel suddenly pushed Poxa away from him, eyes wide and attentive with his hand placed upon his chest. **

"**Um, you ok there?" Poxa asked, not making an attempt to get close.**

"**I – you – I thought I felt…" he began; eyes downcast and mind searching for the words. "I got this weird tug or pull, in my chest and then you – your body got really hot to touch as though you burned me, but there's nothing there. Did you feel it?"**

"**No. I…didn't get anything, sorry."**

"**You didn't? How could she not get anything? It was so real" he quietly mumbled to himself. **_Okay, he's going off the deep end. What have I done? Maybe this would be the best time to go_** she thought.**

"**Well, I think it's well time I left. I'll see you later or something" she said, her hand slowly reaching towards the doorknob. He looked up, eyes locked onto hers and oddly dark; stopping her once more, and pinning her back against the wall.**

"**We could try another way. That must have not been strong enough" he said.**

"**Axel, what are you talking about? Let go."**

"**It'll work I know it. Got to try" he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. The next thing she knew, he was quiet and slowly moving in towards her and she swore she heard the word **_**kiss…**_** hiss through her ears. **

"**Axel! Snap out of it! I – ahh!" she yelled, losing her balance one moment and shrouded by darkness the next. Somehow, she had unconsciously opened a portal and fallen through, leaving Axel to fall forward and hit the door, which luckily had woken him from his strange spell. **_What the heck was that?! _**She thought with a huff.**

* * *

** "Let me do the frosting" Demyx whined behind Nyoxia.**

"**I said no. You made a big enough mess just mixing the ingredients."**

"**It wasn't my fault, Lexaeus distracted me!"**

"**Oh shut it already. Look I'm done" Nyoxia replied, showcasing her master piece.**

"**Ah, it looks so good! Let's go take Axel a piece and hide it in the back of the fridge, before anyone comes in to see it" Demyx nodded.**

"**Good idea. Let's especially hope Els doesn't see it; she's been on a sugar hunt for days." They sneakily hid the cake, grabbing their piece for Axel and dashed upstairs to his room.**

"**He better appreciate this, I don't need any sass from him" Nyoxia proclaimed.**

"**Noxy relax, he'll be happy to have it" Demyx smiled.**

"**Why do I need to relax?" she questioned.**

"**Uh, no reason…? Heh." Demyx was about to knock on eight's door when the red head opened it.**

"**Oh, hey buddy" Demyx smiled again.**

**Axel gave them a quizzical look, peering around them before laying his eyes on the cake. "Is that red velvet?"**

"**Yes it is" Demyx replied.**

"**Why is there red velvet in the castle?"**

"**Because we made it for you" Nyoxia added with her own smile this time.**

"**Really? Why?" Axel asked looking confused again.**

"**Well, we figured it was the least we could do" Demyx said.**

"**Oh. Thanks" Axel responded quietly. Demyx and Nyoxia's faces lit up.**

"**Did you just hear what I heard Noxy?"**

"**Yeah I did"**

"**Haha, we got a thank you" Demyx proclaimed as he and Nyoxia danced in place.**

"**Okay, you're getting weird. I'm gonna go" Axel replied, grabbing the cake and slowly closing the door as the two continued their strange jig. **

"**Ha ha, mission accomplished my dear Noxy. So now, what shall we do?" Demyx proclaimed again.**

"**Um, I don't know. I usually just sit around and read for hours when I should be in bed" she replied with a shrug.**

"**Ok, we'll go follow Els around" Demyx said.**

"**What?"**

"**We have nothing to do, so let's go see what she's doing."**

"**Meh, can't we just go play Sonic or something?"**

"**No. The time for action is now!" he exclaimed.**

"**I think you inhaled too much of those cake fumes."**

"**Maybe or maybe I'm just finally inspired to not lay around; weird how things happen, huh?"**

"**I'll say. Fine, I guess we can do that; if we must."**

"**That's the spirit" Demyx smiled, causing Nyoxia to smile despite herself. She just couldn't resist that bright face. They were passing the library when they found Zexion and Poxa leaving,**

"**Oh hey guys, what's up?" Demyx grinned.**

"**Err, nothing. You?" Poxa replied quickly.**

"**Just looking for Els, have you seen her?" Nyoxia asked.**

"**You just missed her actually. Saix gave her some lame mission to the Underworld with Pinky because he was p-oed" Poxa said.**

"**Oh darn, guess we'll have to wait until she comes back" Nyoxia said, slowly inching away.**

"**No we don't, we can just go down there" Demyx replied, slinking his arm into hers.**

"**But it's weird down there. Why do you think I avoid it?" she whined.**

"**We'll be fine. I've been there before" Demyx reassured her.**

"**So was I. Besides the ghost heartless, it's fine" Poxa added.**

"**Ghosts? I don't like the sound of that."**

"**I'll keep us safe Noxy, so let us go" Demyx proclaimed, holding onto her arms tightly as he practically shoved her through the portal.**

* * *

** ~~~ "Gross, it's flipping gooey and slimy down here. And I don't even want to know what was crawling on the wall just now" Elessari complained.**

"**They never said it was a nice place. I don't expect the lord of the Underworld to have some velvet curtains up if that's what you were expecting" Marluxia replied dryly.**

"**Obviously not, but I just need to get out of here as quickly as possible."**

"**I'm with you there. Now, there are two different entrances: The Cave of the Dead and The Caverns. I'll take the cave and see if the brat went that way, you go to the caverns" Marluxia instructed.**

"**You mean we're separating?" she asked.**

"**Of course; how long do you want to be down here?"**

"**Oh, right. I'm on it."**

"**Yeah, yeah; we meet back here at the entrance. If you find him though, I'll know so no need to panic."**

"**I'm perfectly capable of handling him myself thank you very much. So I won't even need you" she scoffed.**

"**We'll see; little fussy brats…" Marluxia trailed off as he headed towards the cave. Elessari huffed, whipping her hair around as she stomped off to the caverns with hopes of leaving this dreadful place as soon as possible. Just as she passed the stone doors, Demyx and Nyoxia descended the stairs from the Olympus Coliseum; **

"**I told you we didn't come out that way" Nyoxia said, "We almost got caught by that Hercules guy!"**

"**Hey, it looked like the right way to go. Yeah, that goat guy sure likes to yell; he whacked me with one of those orb things. That was so not cool" Demyx replied, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.**

"**Maybe you should work with Poxa on your stealth Dem."**

"**Heh, you might be on to something" he chuckled. The pair stopped, looking at the two green and blue highlighted passages.**

"**Which way do you think she went?"**

"**I don't know; this is the second time I've been down here" Nyoxia said, "You've been here before."**

"**But it was a while ago."**

"**Ugh, okay. Pick: 1 or 2."**

"**What?"**

"**Choose one" Nyoxia instructed.**

"**But pick one of what?"**

"**It doesn't matter what it is. Just pick one of the numbers."**

"**But if I don't know what I'm choosing I – "**

"**Demyx!"**

"**Fine, 1!" he jumped.**

"**Then the green door it is" Nyoxia stated.**

"**That's how you're going to choose?"**

"**Do you have any better ideas?"**

"**No."**

"**Then?"**

"**Alright. Let's go."**

* * *

** ~~~ Elessari had just finished ridding of a group of Minute Bomb Heartless when she spotted three figures two slopes up from her. **_Ha! Got ya!_** She dashed after them, katanas slashing anything in her way as the others fought their own swarm of Heartless. She jumped up into the air when she'd caught up, slicing one heartless in half as it tried to sneak up on Sora. He whipped around in disbelief, Elessari landing smoothly a few paces from him. She slowly stood up with a smile "Hey kid, what's up?" Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked at one another with strange looks, **

"**Who are you?!" Donald asked.**

"**You don't remember me?"**

"**Um…"**

"**It's me! I wanted us to battle remember? How dare you forget me?" she proclaimed, letting her hood down and giving him a questionably offended look.**

"**Oh! You're Riku's girlfriend!" he pointed. **_GIRLFRIEND?! AM I?! I DON'T KNOW!_

"**Uh, ehem. My name is Elessari so make sure you remember me this time!" **

"**You're an Organization member too. So what are you doing here? Are you just trying to distract me?" he questioned, positioning the keyblade in front of him.**

"**What? No way. I'm not that dishonorable, geez. Besides, if I was sent to harm you I would have done it ages ago" she nodded.**

"**Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Sora whispered to Goofy and Donald who shrugged in response.**

"**Anyway, I just thought I'd see what you were up to; we rarely bump into each other anymore. Though, technically we're on missions to OH! Hey, you gotta get out of here; I mean, like right now" Elessari exclaimed, eyes wide as she remembered that Marluxia would appear any moment now.**

"**What? Why? I want to know why you guys are hounding me? Everywhere I go I'm stopped by one of you, but now a few of you are being nice, so what gives?!" Sora huffed.**

"**Uh, listen I'm technically supposed to be fighting you right now because it's my job, but Mother said you were an ally and that we're technically in the wrong. However, it is still illogical because you're a part of the reason why we're like this so it was natural to choose them" Els explained.**

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy raised a brow, looking at one another for an answer to what was currently going on.**

"**Uh…" Sora began**

"**Ugh! Just get out of here, quickly! Meet me in Twilight Town tomorrow evening and I'll try to explain everything. Poxa will probably be able to make you understand, ok? Just know that, for now at least, you'll have allies. Now go" she replied, running back towards the exit while Sora and the gang ran off towards a save point. It was merely a second after she'd gone through the door that Marluxia appeared, weapon in hand and usual unamused expression.**

"**Where is he?" he asked.**

"**What? You mean you didn't see him?"**

"**What?"**

"**He just passed through here. I followed him through the doors. He must have gotten to the gummy ship point before you could see him, crap!" she lied.**

**Marluxia just looked at her, "How did you fail to trap him?"**

"**Fail? No, you never said **_**trap, **_**so I was going to confront him. They were in quite the hurry. All I know is that they've been competing in the tournaments and Hades' has got them competing for something that is valuable to them. So, I've done my part and gotten the information. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to file the report and give it to Saix, so I can go relax in my room" she said, dismissing Marluxia with a turn of her heel. **

* * *

Oh, it's the end. Well, I'll try my best to start writing the next chapter immediately hohohoho~


End file.
